Future Girls
by Icyfire-MikoDemon
Summary: Kagome runs to her grandmother for advice after a terrible dream that she fears will come true. Secrets are revealed and our favorite little miko meets the Yu Yu gang. What will she do when she finds out that the world has been split into three?
1. A Terrifying Dream

***~****Future Girls****~***

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did!

*Youko*

~Hiei~

-Kurama-

'_thoughts_'

Chapter 1: A Terrifying Dream

Tears flooded down Kagome's cheeks as she watched the bodies of her best friends being burned.

Na na

Na na na na na

I miss you

Miss you so bad

I don't forget you

Oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

Flashback of her sister like friend Sango being hit by her own weapon and pinned to a tree appeared in her mind. Kagura's Dance of Blades finishing her off as Kagome tried to reach her friend in time to save her, but to no avail.

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

Na na

Na na na na na

Images of Miroku attacking Kagura in attempt to avenge his love's death made themselves present in Kagome's sorrow filled mind. The monk released the wind tunnel, completely ignoring the poisonous insects entering his cured hand. Once the wind sorceress disappeared in the wind tunnel, her friend closed it and fell to the ground. Blinded by her tears, Kagome ran to Miroku only to see the poison was too much and had taken his life.

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't ooooooooooooh

I hope you can hear me

Cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

Kagome's tears came crashing down harder as she remembered her dear Shippo's death. The brave little Kitsune was only trying to protect his adoptive mother. As Kagome wept over Miroku's death, an unsuspected tentacle was aimed straight at her. All she heard was 'Mama!' before she turned in time to see Shippo jump in the way of the deadly tentacle to save her. She pulled her baby into her lap as him breathing labored and his heart slowed. He smiled up at her one last time before the life completely left his eyes.

I've had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake it

It happened you passed by

Memories of the faithful Neko, Kirara, rushed at her like a speeding bus. Angered by the death of her friends, she tried a full out attack on Naraku. She dropped from midair as Kanna stepped forward and began stealing her very soul. Kagome shot an arrow at the albino girl only to have it snapped in half by a tentacle. She watched in horror as Kirara's soul was sucked out of her and her lifeless body was left forgotten on the battlefield.

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere you're not coming back

Kagome dropped to her knees and sobbed into Inuyasha's fire rat as the flashback of his death replayed itself. He was beyond pissed and rushed at Naraku with Tetsuiga. He released three Wind Scars, one right after the other, believing that was enough to defeat the evil hanyou. Dust clouded around their enemy and Inuyasha smirked in triumph. He turned back to Kagome and began making his way toward her with a huge grin on his face. He didn't see it but she did. She tried to warn him but it was too late. By the time her voice reached his ears the tentacle had already punctured through his heart, killing him instantly. Kagome screamed in sorrow as his lifeless eyes staring straight through her.

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

Na na

Na na na na na

I miss you

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome gasp and sprung into a sitting position. Tears still sliding down her cheeks, she took a look around the hut. Everyone was there; Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and even Inuyasha. She forced herself to calm down, saying it was only a dream. But it was so real… how could that have been a dream? Quickly but quietly, she stood and left the hut. Leaving her pack behind, she ran to the well as fast as she could. Once it came into view, she leapt into it as the soft blue light carried her to the future. Her feet touched the ground and she climbed out of the well and slammed open the well house doors, not caring what time of night it was. Holding back her tears, she ran down the shrine steps and down the street.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You all must be prepared. There is someone wise beyond his day that's behind this." Genkai suddenly stopped speaking and turned her gaze to the door. "Stay here, all of you." She said before standing and disappearing through the door. Just as Genkai exited her temple, a teenage girl appeared at the top of the stairs. She was in tears and looked like she had gone through hell. The girl fell into the psychic's grasp and hugged her tightly.

"Grandma…it was terrible…" Kagome sobbed as she ran her fingers through her hair to sooth her.

"It's ok, tell me everything that happened…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Confused by Genkai's sudden departure, Yusuke made his way to a window and looked out. A girl with beautiful long black hair and a green and white school uniform ran to Genkai and hugged her.

"Who the hell is that?" he voiced his question and everyone gathered at the window. Genkai seemed to be talking to her softly and Yusuke growled.

"What the hell are they saying! Kurama, can you hear anything?!"

"No, it seems that Genkai has put up a concealing barrier. Not only is she hiding what is being said but she is also covering there aura's." He explained as he watched the beautiful girl with interest.

"Why would she be doing that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Are you stupid? It's obvious that the girl has some sort of power that Genkai doesn't want us to know about." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"But that doesn't explain why she's hiding her energy." Hiei said as he leaned against the wall, loosing interest in the scene before them.

"Maybe we should go out there." Yusuke said as he began making his way to the door.

"It doesn't seem you will need to, they are coming inside." Kurama said as he turned toward the door.

*Hey Red, whats all the fuss about?*

-There seems to be a mysterious girl that knows Genkai.-

*So?*

-Genkai was concealing their auras while they were talking, this girl must possess some kind of power. Maybe she is a demon-

Just then, the door opened to reveal Genkai and the girl. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but she still looked quite attractive. She turned to look at them and seemed to be examining each and every one of them. Her eyes landed on him last and Youko went crazy. She had the most beautiful blue eyes they had every seen. She was suddenly grabbed by Genkai and pulled down the hall.

*That's the girl? What a vixen! Red, follow them!*

-No Youko, this is none of our business.-

*You always ruin the fun* the fox spirit pouted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome explained to Genkai about her dream and she nodded.

"Come inside, I have something for you."

She stood and wiped away her tears. Following her grandma into her temple, she sensed others in the living room. As they pasted, she peeked in. There were four boys and two girls staring at her. She did a quick examination of their auras. The girl with blue hair had an odd aura that she couldn't recognize. The girl with greenish hair was a demon, an ice maiden if her senses were correct. The boy with black slicked back hair and the tall boy with orange elvis hair had abnormally high spiritual powers to her surprise. Quickly checking the other two and most handsome looking boys, she realized they were both demons, though their aura's seemed different. The short one dressed in black seemed to have an opposing aura, like opposites battling against eachother. The red head seemed to have two different souls, one of a demon, and the other human. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall as she was yanked from her thoughts. She turned to see Genkai dragging her down the hall to a room.

As they reached the room, Genkai waved her hand over the door knob and it opened. Telling her to wait at the door, Genkai disappeared into the dark room. She reappeared with an old ancient looking box. She handed it to Kagome and smiled slightly.

"I knew this day would come soon. Now I want you to go straight home Kagome. Do you understand me? There, you can open the box, and everything will be explained."

"But-"

"Go, now Kagome." She ordered and Kagome nodded. She quickly left and headed home. Genkai sighed and made her way back into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Who the hell was that?" Yusuke asked bluntly.

"None of your business dimwit." Was all she said before continuing what she was explaining before the interruption.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome slowly made her way home. The sun was rising as she reached the shine steps. Once she reached the top, Kagome walked over to the Goshiboku and sat against its base. Placing the box in her lap, she slowly opened it. A bright white light suddenly engulfed her being, temporality blinding her.

"Demon Crystal, you have finally returned."

* * *

A/N

So this is my new and second fic! I know I have to update Believe in the Unbelievable, and I'm getting there. But I got kinda bored for a little so I started a new fic and I'm trying to work out some kinks in the next chapter. It might be pretty long. ^_^ so now I will be updating both fics! YAY! There's chapter one!! It's a cliffy I know, but I couldn't resist. So R&R! I'm not updating until I get at least 10 reviews. Oh and I want at least 5 more reviews on my other fic too. ^_^ may sound unfair but I just love your guys review so much. They keep me ALIVE! Oh and the main pairing is going to be Kurama/Kagome. I'm getting tired of all the Hiei/Kagome fics so I'm changing it up a bit!

Next Chapter – Chapter 2: The Forbidden Jewels


	2. The Forbidden Jewels

***~****Future Girls****~***

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did!

*Youko*

~Hiei~

-Kurama-

'_thoughts_'

Chapter 2: The Forbidden Jewels

~*~Spirit World~*~

The radars were going haywire. Koenma quickly rushed to the computer and checked the power readings. He recognized this power… a smirk spread across his face.

"They're finally back."

* * *

"Who's there?" Kagome asked as she searched for the owner of the voice. A form materialized in front of her and Kagome gasped. It was the ancient Midoriko!

"Midoriko? What are you doing here?" She questioned, beyond confused.

"Calm down Kagome, everything will be explained." She smiled.

Kagome's gaze traveled around her, staring out into nothing but white. She was no longer on her shrine grounds, she was now in some kind of other world. "Did you bring me here?" The great miko nodded and Kagome's eyes filled with more confusion.

"Let me explain. Hundreds of years ago, when I was still living, I was the protector of the jewel. It may not have been created yet, but my very soul was the jewel. Three others and I fought against the evil forces that wanted to gain its powers. We were known as The Forbidden Jewels." She explained and Kagome nodded for her to go on.

"When my fellow warriors and I pasted away and the jewel took a physical form, it took our powers with it. Our powers were scattered in different directions across the land. Each of our powers was held inside a broach. Kikyou, as you know, was the next guardian of the jewel. My power was pasted down to her as leader. She inherited my broach and became Demon Crystal. The other three girls eventually found Crystal and they worked together to keep the jewel as well as the world safe. You knew of how Kikyou died and was burned with the jewel, so the broaches disappeared as well, stripping the girls of their powers." The miko took a breath and smiled.

"That is where you come in Kagome. You are now the guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls. You are now Demon Crystal."

Kagome's eyes widened. "So… am I a demon?"

Midoriko laughed slightly. "Well in a way yes. In the box Genkai gave you is your broach. To transform into Demon Crystal, you must say 'Forbidden Crystal Power'." She explained.

"That's pretty cool." Kagome smiled. "So how do I find the others?"

Midoriko smiled and brought her fingers to her lips. With a loud whistle, three Neko demons came running toward them. One in particular leapt at Kagome and began licking her face. It had a beautiful silver coat with white rings around each of its three tails. It had amazing crystal clear silver eyes. The other two mewed and purred as they nuzzled Kagome's ankles. There was one with a black coat with red rings around its tails and bright ruby red eyes and the other with a purplish coat, with lavender colored rings around its tails and incredible sapphire eyes. Around each of the Neko's necks was a necklace. Hanging from each necklace was a broach.

"The white neko is yours, he is your companion. You may name him as you please. The other two are the companions of two of the other Forbidden Jewels. The other three girls are Demon Sapphire," She announced as she pointed to the purple colored broach with a Sapphire embedded in the center, "Demon Ruby," she pointed to the red colored broach with a Ruby embedded in the center, "and Demon AquaMarine."

Confused, Kagome turned to Midoriko. "But there are only two nekos and two broaches. Where is the other one?"

Midoriko smiled and handed Kagome a blue colored broach with a Aqua jewel embedded in its center. "Demon AquaMarine already has her neko companion. Now all she needs is her broach. Her neko is under a concealing spell though; its true powers will appear when Demon Aqua is revealed." The miko explained

"So why now? Why are we being revealed now?" Kagome asked as she pet her neko.

"Because a great evil is approaching, and The Forbidden Jewels and Spirit Detectives are the only ones that can help. Now you must go, go find your sister Jewels." She smiled one last time before sending Kagome back to reality. She opened her eyes to see the shrine. Looking up, she saw the leaves of the Goshiboku and smiled. The nekos' nuzzled her hands and she stared down at the broach in the box. It was a beautiful silver and white color with a crystal embedded in the center, just like the others. She lifted it out of the box and clipped it in the center of her bow on her school uniform.

Standing and smiling down at the nekos, she made her way into the house. She smelt breakfast and looked at the time. It was still really early. Shrugging her shoulders, she stepped into the kitchen and her mother pulled her into a hug.

"Your back soon, do you plan on going to school today dear?" her mother asked as she returns to the pancakes.

"Sure, why not."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Kagome, you've been transferred to a different school because of your absents."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down dear, I'll take you to your new school today ok?" she smiled as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of her daughter. She noticed her broach and gasped.

"Kagome that is a beautiful broach! Where did you get it?"

"Uhhhh….Grandma gave it to me." She answered. It wasn't a complete lie.

"How nice, well hurry and finish your breakfast. You don't want to be late to school."

Kagome quickly finished her breakfast and gathered her things. She got in the car with her mom and they drove to the miko's new school. The school looked bigger than her other school and she sighed. She was going to get lost, she knew it. Kissing her mother goodbye, she got out of the car and she drove away. Taking a deep breath, she entered the school grounds. Boys looked her way, some whistling and yelling. The girls glared at her and whispered to their friends. Kagome rolled her eyes and made her way into the building.

Once inside she groaned in irritation. The place looked like one big maze! Grumbling to herself, she followed signs to the main office and stepped inside. The lady at the desk smiled.

"You must be Kagome, the new student?" Kagome nodded and the woman handed the miko her time card. She thanked her and exited the same way she came. Glancing at the sheet, she tried to memorize her schedule. First hour was English, second was honors science, third history, fourth gym, fifth lunch, sixth math, and seventh journalism. Looking at the room numbers then at the numbers on the doors near her, she huffed. She had no idea where she was. Dragging her feet, she went randomly up the stairs. Once on the second floor, she saw more stairs as the bell rang. Giving up on being to class on time, she went up the stairs to find herself on the roof. Sighing, she walked up to the gate and looked out at the city.

"What are you doing here?" A voice startled Kagome and she jumped. Whipping around, she saw the boy with black hair she saw at grandma Genkai's.

"I know you; you were at grandmas last night." She said slowly.

"So you're the old hag's granddaughter huh? Hmph woulda never thought." He shrugged.

"I'm Kagome, and you are?"

"Yusuke, so you new to the school? I've never seen you around." He asked looking deep into her eyes, as if he was looking for something.

"Yea, I just got transferred." She explained

"Well then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" he glared at her.

"I could ask you the same question." She shot back and he smirked.

"Can't find your way around huh? Come on." He began walking toward the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she began to follow.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to show you around. Let me see your time card."

Kagome handed him the card and he looked it over. He was mumbling to himself about her having four classes with a Kurama person, two class with some Kuwabara, and three with him and Keiko. He turned a smile to her and motioned for her to follow. Kagome liked Yusuke already. He was funny and easy to get along with. He showed her where all of her classes were and where the lunch room was. By the time they were finished, the bell rang, signaling the end of first hour.

"Well you have second hour with Kurama, so go on."

"But who is Kurama?" she asked as he walked away to his own class.

"He's the red head with girls hanging all over him, you can't miss him." He yelled before disappearing down the hall. Rolling her eyes with a smile, she made her way to science class. When she entered the class the teacher smiled.

"You must be the new student…" he looked at a paper on his desk before continuing, "Miss Higurashi? Welcome to honors science class. You may have a seat wherever you like." He smiled. She thanked him and turned to look at the class. There was a group of girls surrounding a boy and Kagome guessed behind them was Kurama. The bell rang and students rushed in and took their seats. The red head's gaze traveled to her and she gasped. That was the demon from last night. Seeing as there was only one seat left, in front of Kurama, she made her way down the aisle and took her seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurama sighed to himself.

-Why do they have to make a scene and crowd me like this?-

*I'm not sure but get them away, they're not worthy.* Youko growled in disgust.

Kurama chuckled at his other half. –Its harder than it looks Youko, they never give up.-

The bell rang and the girls rushed to their seats. Kurama sighed in relief and looked to the front of the classroom. His eyes widened.

*Red!! There's that girl!*

It was the girl that was at Genkai's the other night. What was she doing here? She glanced in his direction and began walking toward him. His heart pounded in his chest as she came closer and Youko yelled to let him out. He frowned to himself when she merely sat in the empty seat in front of him.

*Wow Red, that has to be the first girl to not drool all over you*

-And she has to be the first that I wish was-

He stared at the back of her head, completely ignoring the teacher's lecture. Her scent was intoxicating; spring rain. She turned suddenly and he smiled.

"You're Kurama right?"

Caution and suspicion filled his expression and she smiled. "Ok good, Yusuke said you have the next three classes with me, so I won't be completely alone. I'm Kagome by the way."

He smiled warmly at her, making her blush slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and I'll be happy to keep you company."

Kagome thanked him briefly before turning back around. She sighed, a small smile on her face. He had the most beautiful green eyes. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts and turned her attention to the teacher.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bell rang and Kagome gathered her books. She stood and turned a smile to Kurama, who smiled back and led the way to their next class.

"So what were you doing at Genkai's last night?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

Kurama searched his mind for an explanation.

*Why not tell her the truth?*

-Yea Youko, I'm going to tell her we were there because she is training us for preparation of an upcoming battle against demons that want to take over the human world.-

*Ok, I get your point*

"Genkai is a close friend of ours; we were just stopping by for a visit." He answered.

"That's nice, grandma doesn't have many friends. She is so secluded in the forest, no one ever finds her and she stays in the temple all the time." Kagome sighed.

"So you are her granddaughter?"

"Yes, I needed to talk to her last night and she wanted to give me this broach. That's why I stopped by." Kagome explained, not completely lying.

Kurama glanced at the broach, "It is quite lovely."

"Thank you." She grinned as they reached class. They walked in and Yusuke appeared in front of Kagome. She 'eeped' in surprise and stepped back only to bump into Kurama. Her cheeks reddened and she apologized quietly.

*Red, do you see her face?! She totally wants us!*

-Stop imagining things Youko- Kurama growled to his counterpart

"Yo! Glad you made it here alive, those halls can be deadly." Yusuke winked at Kagome and she giggled.

The bell rang and Yusuke pulled Kagome over to where he and Kurama sat. The only seat open was one behind Yusuke and next to Kurama. She plopped down in her seat as class began. Fifteen minutes into class, Yusuke was already asleep and Kagome was staring out the window. She didn't need to listen; it was history for heaven sake! She was history!

"Miss Kagome! Since you seem to think you can daydream and not pay attention in class, why don't you tell the class about the legend of the Sacred Jewel?" The teacher announced, drawing all attention to her. Even Yusuke woke up to smirk at her. She glanced at Kurama and he smiled encouragingly.

"The Sacred Jewel, also known as The Jewel of Four Souls, was created by the ancient miko Midoriko in her battle against demons. In order to defeat the demons that were about to take her life, she forced her very soul out of her body, imprisoning the demons within her soul that formed into the jewel. The jewel later fell into the protection of a miko by the name of Kikyou. She fell in love with a hanyou named Inuyasha and was going to use the jewel to turn him human.

"An evil hanyou named Naraku forced them to believe they betrayed eachother, and Kikyou pinned Inuyasha to the god tree to sleep for eternity before she died. The jewel was then burned with her body, never to be seen again. Fifty years later, a mysterious girl appears with the jewel. She releases Inuyasha from his sleeping spell and accidentally shatters the jewel. From there, the girl, Inuyasha, a demon slayer and her neko, a Buddhist Monk, and a kitsune kit travel together to gather the pieces of the jewel to restore it to its original form." As she finishes, she takes a deep breath and smiles.

Glancing around the room, she's surprised to see shocked looks on everyone's faces, even the teacher's. She shrugged her shoulders and class resumed. Yusuke turned around to stare at her oddly.

"What?!" she glared at him.

"How did you know so much about the legend? Not even the teacher knew the legend in that great of detail." He glared.

"Oh, my grandpa used to always tell me stories about the legend and the love story of Kikyou and Inuyasha." She grinned, hoping he would buy the excuse. He shrugged and turned back around and she breathed a sigh of relief. Kurama stared at her in curiosity.

*She is hiding something.*

-You just realized that?-

Youko pouted in his mind and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Class finally came to an end and Kagome jumped out of her seat. She had her favorite subject next! GYM!!!

She grabbed her books, linked arms with the boys and dashed off to the gym. Once there, the guys went to their locker room and Kagome to hers. She got her locker and uniform from the teacher and put her books inside.

"You must be Kagome"

Kagome turned to see a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair smiling at her.

"And you must be Keiko."

The girl's smile widened and she nodded. "Yup, welcome to gym class."

"Thanks, so how do you know Yusuke?"

"He's my boyfriend; I've known him since elementary school. You?" She asked as they got dressed for class.

"I met him at Genkai's, she's my grandma." She explained.

"I didn't know she had a granddaughter, well come on, lets get to the gym."

The two girls linked arms with a smile and walked into the gym. Once they entered, Keiko groaned. Kagome looked at her and she pointed to the middle of the gym. Kagome smirked. In the center of the gym, targets where set up against the wall.

"We're doing archery." Keiko whined.

"What's so bad about that? I love archery." Kagome asked as they make their way over to the guys.

"Yea, I used to too, but the teachers totally put you down. The teachers are better then everyone so they make it so not fun." Kagome frowned. She would have to teach those coaches a lesson.

"Hey, I see you met Kags." Yusuke said as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Alright, everyone in their assigned seats!" the teacher yelled and everyone scrambled. Kurama told her they were seated in alphabetical order and she quickly found her seat.

"Ok, today we start archery, does anyone know anything about this sport? I doubt it so let's move on." She stopped when Kagome raised her hand.

"What is it Miss Higurashi?!"

"I can shoot with a bow and arrow." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh really? I doubt you are even up to my skill level." The teacher snorted.

Kagome glared at the teacher and Yusuke was just about to tell her to back down when she stood.

"I'm quite good actually." She said.

"Fine, if you wish to be humiliated in front of the entire class, let us do a small competition. Five arrows, the one to make the most bulls eyes wins." She explained the rules and stepped up the orange tape. She grabbed a bow and quiver of five arrows. Kagome stepped up to the line and grabbed her bow and a quiver of ten arrows and turned around. She began walking farther from the target and the teacher yelled.

"Where are you going? You chicken out?"

"Of course not, that line is just not enough of a challenge for me." She smirked. She had stopped by where Keiko, Yusuke, and Kurama had gathered…half way across the gym.

"Kagome, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Keiko asked nervously.

Kagome smirked. "Of course I do, I told you already, I love archery."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and muttered something about over confident wenches that didn't know what they were putting themselves into.

"Are you ready to be humiliated?!" The teacher called.

"We'll see who is humiliated."

"Whatever, BEGIN!"

Kagome skillfully notched an arrow and aimed at her target. She let it fly and it hit perfectly in the center. Yusuke's jaw dropped and Keiko cheered. Kurama stared wide eyed at the target as Kagome fired another arrow and split her first in half right down the middle. Kagome finished all ten of her arrows before the teacher was even on her fifth. Everyone was staring at Kagome's target in shock.

She had gotten all ten arrows in the bulls eye! Keiko cheered and hugged Kagome giggling about showing that obnoxious teacher who was boss. (A/N: I seriously had a p.e. teacher like this. He thought was the best at everything and would bitch at students that sucked at whatever sports we were playing. Eventually though…hehe he got fired.)

Once class was over Kurama, Keiko, and Yusuke walked with Kagome to lunch.

"How did you do that Kagome?"

"That was nothing! I told you Keiko! I just love archery." She grinned.

They ate lunch and chatted until the bell rang. Kagome met Kuwabara in her next class, and found he was also one of the boys she saw at Genkai's. The rest of school went by quickly and the last period bell finally rang. Kagome met up with everyone outside the school. Suddenly the girl with blue hair that she also saw at Genkai's appeared floating on an oar. Kagome stared at the girl in confusion.

"Hello boys, Koenma-"

"Are you floating on an oar?" Kagome asked as she stared at Botan. Everyone's eyes widened. How could she see Botan? Only demons and beings with spiritual powers could see her.

"You can see me?" the ferry girl asked warily.

"Yes, how could I not?" Kagome asked confused.

"Because--"

Yusuke quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and grinned "Botan doesn't know what she's talking about. She thinks she is invisible sometimes! Well we got to go, Later Kagome!" Yusuke then dashed off with Kurama and Kuwabara trailing behind him. Kagome turned to Keiko and she merrily shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

"How do you think Kagome saw Botan?" Kuwabara asked.

"Maybe she has a little spiritual power in her blood, I mean she is the granddaughter of Genkai, she has to have something right?" Yusuke reasoned.

"Ok well Koenma needs you; he has a new assignment for you four." Botan explained. She made a portal and they stepped through to see Hiei was already there waiting.

"Yo toddler, so you have a new assignment for us?"

Surprisingly, the demigod completely ignored the insult and turned to the SD's.

"Yes. This is actually a very important assignment because they will help you fight the demons trying to cross the barrier to the human world."

"Who are 'they'?" Kuwabara asks.

"They are The Forbidden Jewels."

* * *

A/N

And that's chapter two!!! Hope you liked it! Some questions answered right? Well I know this is another cliffy, not sure why but I like leaving you all hanging on the edge of your chairs. Its fun ^_^ well thank you for the reviews!!! I love you people! Keep them coming please!! So Kagome is Demon Crystal….wonder who the other Forbidden Jewels are?????? You won't find out til later!! Sorry! Ok so R&R please!

^_~

^_^

^_~

SPEICAL THANKS TO:

Janomaru – Thanks for the warning! I really appreciate it! And I'll remember not to do it anymore ^_^ but I'm sorry to hear it happened to you

Alissa – Yea I know what you mean. I was getting tired of Hiei/Kagome fics so I wanted to do a Kurama/Kagome and see how it went. And Kurama is so FINE! ^_^

Dejaz – I plan on putting loads of lemon yes! But your not supposed to know that yet so shhhh. Lol

Next Chapter – Chapter 3: The Surprising Truth


	3. The Surprising Truth

***~****Future Girls****~***

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did!

*Youko*

~Hiei~

-Kurama-

'_thoughts_'

Chapter 3: The Surprising Truth

"What are The Forbidden Jewels? Are these things powerful?" Yusuke asked, slightly confused.

"The Forbidden Jewels are not objects, they are warriors. Powerful warriors that were known of hundreds of years ago. They suddenly disappeared 500 years ago and never returned but from the recent power readings the computer was picking up several hours ago, it would seem they are back." He explained.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because in order to insure the human realms safety from this destructive demon in charge of these attacks, you will need their help. Their power can be quite useful." Koenma mused, as if remembering something from the past.

"Have you met these warriors?" Kurama questioned, his curiosity overwhelming him.

"I met the last ones, but it seems they change every few years. Whenever the Forbidden Jewels die, their power is sealed away until the next rightful owner comes along. The new Forbidden Jewels are then born."

"Ok, whatever, so what's the mission toddler?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to find the Forbidden Jewels and bring them here. We will desperately need their help in this upcoming battle." The demigod muttered the last part to himself in worry.

"Now go! Botan!"

Said Grim Reaper created a portal for them and they disappeared from the office. Yusuke huffed in annoyance.

"He wants us to find some guys with a gay fighting title. Why do I have to feeling this is going to be a near impossible mission?" Yusuke whined.

"Well look at the bright side, we will have new powerful allies." Kurama smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea, I guess. Ah man! And Keiko is going to kill me for just ditching her like that!" Yusuke wailed

* * *

Kagome sighed as she hauled her bag over the well. Checking to make sure all the nekos she had left home while she went to school were there, she smiled at them as they leapt onto her shoulders. Now that she had everything, the miko dropped down into the well to be engulfed by the familiar blue light. Once she reached the other side, she was just about to pick up her oversized backpack and push it out of the well when Haru, her silver neko companion, changed into his larger form and pulled the bag out with his teeth.

Kagome smiled gratefully before cradling the other two nekos to her chest and climbing out of the well. With a 'pop' Haru was back in his small form and falling from the sky only to land with a playful 'mew' on top of his mistress's head. Kagome giggled and slung her bag onto her back before making her way to the village.

"KAGOME!!!" a red ball of fluff suddenly collided into the miko's chest and she smiled.

"Shippo! Oh how I have missed you." She laughed as he hugged her with his small arms.

He grinned up at her. His face suddenly changed to curiosity as he gazed at the three nekos perched on his adoptive mother. "Kagome? Who are they?"

"Well the silver one is Haru, I can tell you that much, but I will explain later." She said, smiling nervously at the kit.

'I don't want to tell them yet…at least not til I have transformed and can see what I can do.' Smiling down at the kitsune, the five of them walked to Kaede's hut. Once Kagome entered, Inuyasha appeared in her face with a scowl. Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed past him to sit next to Sango.

"Kagome…why do you have three nekos with you?" her sister-like friend asked, eyeing the demons warily.

Kagome smiled as she pulled Haru from atop her head and into her lap where the other nekos had settled themselves comfortably. "Well….I found them! Yea, I found them in my time and couldn't just leave them, they were just so cute. The only one that has a name as of now is the silver one. His name is Haru." She grinned, hoping her friends wouldn't see through her lies.

Kirara carefully crept over to the other nekos as the girls watched. The three new nekos mewed at Kirara and she mewed back. The four demons began to play together as if they had known eachother for years and the girls giggled.

"Well I guess they're ok, but the only thing is, I thought there weren't any demons in your time Kagome?"

Kagome froze in her spot, thinking frantically for an answer. "They must be well concealed in my time, years of practice I guess." She shrugged.

"Ok enough of your 'girl talk' we've waited long enough for you to get back, so let's get going!" Inuyasha complained.

* * *

They had been walking for hours on end, following another lead on Naraku.

"Inuyasha, can we take a quick break? I'm so tired." Kagome asked.

Just as the hanyou was about to yell over his shoulder, a large mass of demons suddenly emerged from the forests. Panicking, Kagome grabbed Shippo and dove to the ground. A snake demon had its sights on her and as it neared, the four nekos transformed and surrounded Kagome and Shippo. Sango soon lost her Hiraikotsu and Kirara flung forward to save her mistress. There were so many demons that the group slowly got split, Kagome, Shippo, and the other three nekos warding off demons in one direction, Inuyasha running blindly into battle in the complete opposite direction, and Sango, Miroku, and Kirara remaining where they were attacked. The demons herded Kagome and the other demons away from the group until they were out of sight.

"Now Miko, give us the jewel!" A snake hissed. The three nekos where about to spring forward when they suddenly collapsed, changing into their smaller forms. Confused, Kagome dropped to her knees to check the nekos. Their energy had been drained. Shippo hid behind Kagome as she stood bravely.

"How dare you harm my friends, you will pay for that." She glared at the demons.

"What is an untrained miko going to do? You have no arrows left." They chuckled and Kagome smirked.

Kagome wrapped her fingers around her broach, "Forbidden Crystal Power!" The demons and Shippo watched in awe as a silverish white glow emitted from the broach. Suddenly, ribbons of gold and white surrounded Kagome's now nude form, keeping her decently covered. Her eyes closed as if she were in a peaceful sleep, the ribbons twirled around her upper body and with a flash, pearl white clothing covered her. The fabric was about an inch under her breast, showing off her nice toned stomach, and had short sleeves.

With another flash, a short skirt of the same color as her top fluttered in a nonexistent wind. A long silver fluffy tail pushed out behind her and silver triangular ears appeared atop her head. Golden armor formed at her shoulders and from her elbows down to her wrists. A golden band sparkled around her right thigh and ankle high, heeled boots replaced her dull school shoes. Her hair gained silver streaks and a golden bow formed above her breast, between her shoulder plate armor.

The crystal broach shone in the center of the bow proudly. She opened her eyes to reveal the new intense color of her eyes. Their once warm brown had turned to a deadly liquid like silver. Kagome grinned at her transformed self before glaring at the demons before her. (A/N: Ok, this was kinda hard to describe, so just imagine like Sailor Moon, Wedding Peach, or Mew Mew Power. The Forbidden Jewels transform pretty much the same way as those characters do. Ok? Just go with me here please ^_^)

"So what if you changed physically? You still can't defeat us!" They roared and lunged at her.

As if she had done it a million times before, Kagome raised her hands in front of her with a smirk. "Crystal Shards of Purity!" Silver shards shot from her palms and torn into the attacking demons' flesh. They fell to the ground in pain before turning to dust. Kagome smiled to herself in satisfactory before turning to show Shippo a toothy grin, a fang poking from her lips.

"How was that?! That was pretty cool huh?" Kagome giggled as the kit nodded his head vigorously.

"That was sooo cool Kagome! But what happened? Are you really a Kitsune demon?" He asked as he bounced in her arms. Kagome explained to Shippo everything that had happened while she was gone. The kit listened intently, softly stroking her long soft tail as she spoke.

"But Shippo, you can't tell the others about this ok? Well not yet at least." Shippo smiled and twined his tail around Kagome's

"Kitsune promise, I won't say a word." He grinned. (A/N: Yes, I got this from Kawaii-KeKe-Chan. It was so well thought, and it seemed perfect for the moment ^_^)

"Well let's get back to the others, before they begin to worry." Kagome untransformed and smiled down at Shippo. Seeing his slight pout she asked what was wrong.

"I like you in your Kitsune form…your very pretty and you smell good…and it makes me feel more comfortable…" he pouted and the miko laughed before scooping up the kit, along with the three unharmed, yet sleeping, nekos into her arms and began to make her way back to the others.

* * *

When Kagome got back to the others, they were just finishing off the last of the demons.

"Kagome! Where were you? We were calling for you but you never answered, we were so worried!" Sango scolded her friend.

"Sorry Sango, the demons pulled me away, but the nekos got them." She smiled. Only now noticing the sleeping demons in her arms, Sango smiled as well and scratched Haru's ears. "Well come on, we're about to set up camp in a little, once Inuyasha finds a decent place."

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke with a start. She could feel a large piece of the jewel heading their way, and fast. Quickly getting out of her sleeping bag, she shook Inuyasha awake.

"What the hell do you want!" he growled, still half asleep.

"Jewel shards! Lots of them are heading straight for us!" she yelled angrily, waking everyone else in the process. Immediately alert and leaping on his feet, Inuyasha pulled his sword from its sheath and growled in the direction he felt a demon. Suddenly, tentacles emerged from the trees. Everyone fought off the deadly sharp weapons of Naraku's puppet as one tentacle hit Kagome's pack. Worried the contents would be destroyed; she reached for her bag and began running back to the others.

Sango had several cuts on her legs and arms, as did Miroku. As for Inuyasha, well as usual, he dove into battle, completely ignoring his wounds. A tentacle wrapped around Kagome's ankle and she fell. Her bag hit the ground and opened, everything spilling out. The Aquamarine broach rolled out and landed at Sango's feet. In the middle of her battle, Kirara began to slowly change. The black markings on her fur slowly changed to an icy blue and her eyes turned to the same aqua color as the gem embedded in the broach. As Kagome watched in awe, realization hit her as Sango picked up the broach and it began to glow. The tentacle slowly began to pull Kagome away and the miko yelled to her friend.

"Sango! Hurry! Say 'Forbidden Aqua Power'!"

Sango looked confused, but seeing her friend in danger, she immediately turned to the broach. "Forbidden Aqua Power!"

Just like Kagome, ribbons wrapped around the demon slayers body, but a dark blue color instead of Kagome's white. A shirt, similar to the miko's but dark blue, appeared with a flash, stopping just below her breast. A dark flowing skirt made itself visible as well, stopping at mid thigh. Like Kagome, armor formed at Sango's shoulders and forearms but shining silver instead of gold.

The slayer's dark hair gained blue streaks as her ears become more pointed and a brown tail emerges from behind her. A silver band shimmered around her right thigh and silver and blue heeled boots like Kagome's finish her transformation. She opens her eyes to reveal them no longer their sweet brown, but a shining aqua blue. A silver bow slowly formed above her breast and in the middle, the broach sat comfortably.

Sango looked herself over in amazement. Kagome's yell brought her back to the present and she glared at the Naraku puppet holding her friend upside down. Placing her hands together above her head, she growled at the demon. "Icy Aqua Falls!"

A river of water hit the puppet head on, successfully freezing it in solid ice. Kagome dropped to the ground and ran over to Sango. The slayer stared at the demon in surprise. Did she really do that? It began to break free and Kagome took a look at her shocked friends Inuyasha and Miroku. With a shrug, she wrapped her fingers around her broach.

"Forbidden Crystal Power!"

The guys and Sango watched in awe as Kagome transformed.

'What the hell is going on?' Inuyasha wondered, completely confused.

'What is this? They seem to have transformed…hmm…interesting. And I must say…I absolutely love the outfits.' Miroku grinned as he stared at Sango's long legs.

'So Kagome knows what's happening? She has a LOT of explaining to do.'

Once Kagome was transformed, she turned a glare to the Naraku puppet. "Crystal Shards of Purity!" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stared in shock as the puppet slowly turned to dust. A satisfied smirk covered the miko's face as she turned a smile to her friends. The smile soon fell at the looks her companions were giving her.

* * *

After an hour and a half of explaining everything about the Forbidden Jewels and Kagome's mission, Miroku suggested the girls go back to Kagome's time to see if there were anymore Forbidden Jewels there. Inuyasha of course refused to let them leave at first, but after quite a few 'sits' he agreed. So the girls packed their things and left for Kagome's time. Once there, Kagome helped Sango unpack her things in the guess room after realizing her family was out for the week.

The day was quite uneventful. Walking to the mall to buy Sango more modern day clothing, running into Hojo, then running away from him, then going home to have some ice cream. The girls were just about to call it a day when a large amount of demon energy appeared just north of their home. Running into the backyard, the girls stared at the forest in front of them.

"Finally some fun! You ready to try out your new powers Sango?"

"Sure am, lets go."

* * *

Yusuke glared at the demi lord in irritation.

"Can you just tell us what we're here for so we can leave?!" he yelled

"Patience Yusuke, I'm locating the rip as we speak."

"There's another rip in the barrier? We just closed one off a week ago!" Kuwabara said.

"There! Botan! Please open a portal and get them out of here!"

She nodded happily and dropped them through a portal in the floor. Landing on their feet, Yusuke mumbled several choice words about a certain toddle. Hiei shook his head and turn toward where the large amount of demonic energy was coming from.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

The girls came to a stop as they found a large group of demons and what seemed to be a black hole behind them. Placing their hands over their broaches, they smiled to eachother and nodded.

"Forbidden Crystal Power!"

"Forbidden Aqua Power!"

* * *

As the SD's got closer to the rip, they could hear screams of pain. Confused, Kurama turned to Hiei.

'Are they fighting eachother?'

'Why would they do that? They're all on the same side.'

As they cleared the hill they were climbing, they stared in surprise at the two demons in enticing clothing killing all the demons coming out of the rip.

'Red! It's a kitsune! She looks so delicious…' Youko purred.

'Youko, we don't know whose side she is on.'

'Who cares?'

Kurama sighed, 'I'm only letting you out if you promise to behave.'

'Yea yea, hurry up and let me out so we can talk to her.'

Shaking his head, he gave control over to Youko and after the transformation, they all ran into battle. Youko stayed somewhat close to the kitsune, occasionally watching her fight. She fought with such grace and skill. As he looked her over, he realized she was a silver Kitsune. His inner demon demanded for him to claim her. She was the last female silver of their kind! Kurama convinced him that he needed to pay attention to battle if they wanted to live to see this vixen after today.

Hiei stayed close to the wolf, but not close enough for any of the others to notice. She intrigued him. As the battle raged on, Kagome was occupied with a large lizard demon that just didn't know how to die. Her attention was so focused on the lizard she didn't see the snake demon sneaking up behind her. She finally disposed of the lizard but she didn't have enough time to dodge the snake's attack. Suddenly she found herself on the ground with the silver kitsune that came with his companions on top of her. He smirked down at her and she blushed like a tomato.

"You owe me vixen" he purred in her ear and she shivered slightly. He was suddenly gone and she leapt up and ran back into battle. The number of attacking demons slowly diminished and Youko began slacking as he lazily threw his whip at any demons that dared to come near him. A yawn escaped him and he found himself wrapped in the tail of a large viper. Growling up at it warningly, it bared its fangs down on the kitsune as its tail rattled.

"Crystal Shards of Purity!" Pearl white shards of ice embedded themselves into the demons thick body and it slowly turned to dust around Youko. He turned to see the kitsune smirking at him.

"Not anymore." She winked before disappearing.

Youko smirked. 'Oh I like her…she's good.'

-Youko we can talk about this later, now please pay attention. - Kurama growled.

Youko rolled his eyes and dove back into battle. Once all the demons were destroyed, the boys closed the rip and turned to see the two female demons interrogating one of the demons that survived. The wolf lifted the ogre off the ground and snarled at him.

"Who do you work for." She demanded

"I will never tell! You'll have to kill me first!" it hissed.

"That can be arranged…" Sango smirked as she raised her claws, preparing to end his pathetic life. The Kitsune stopped her before she could strike the demon and turned her intense golden gaze on the demon. Narrowing her eyes, she lifted her hand as a pink glow surrounded her fingers. The demon began panicking and tried to escape from the wolf's grasp. Youko and Hiei stared at the two demons in surprise. That was purification that was surrounding her fingers. How could a demon have purification powers? Who were these girls?

Smirking darkly, the kitsune addressed the terrified demon. "You will go back to your boss and tell him The Forbidden Jewels are back and their going to find him."

The demon nodded vigorously and Sango dropped the demon to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and dashed off. Without even a glance at the Spirit Detectives, the girls disappeared. The guys continued to stare at nothing as what they just heard sunk in.

"The…Forbidden Jewels are…chicks?" Yusuke asked.

"It would seem so." Kurama answered after Youko returned control to him.

"They were pretty…" Kuwabara grinned dreamily. Youko growled from the confines of Kurama's mind.

"So our mission was fighting beside us the entire time then disappeared? I vote we don't tell the toddler about this." Yusuke stated.

Agreeing, everyone slowly made their way back to the city.

* * *

Sango breathed a sigh of relief. She was hoping the boys that were assisting in the battle wouldn't follow them, though the demon in black perked her interest. She turned to Kagome to see her grinning happily.

"Kagome are you ok?" she asked as they changed back to their human forms.

"Hmm? Oh yea, I'm fine, just thinking." She smiled with a slight blush.

"Oh I get it." Sango smirked, "Your thinking of that kitsune aren't you."

Kagome blushed darker and smiled innocently. "Maybe…"

"He was pretty cute…and with your ear and tail fetishes…" Sango giggled at her friends frown.

"Well you have no room to talk missy. You were eyeing that demon in black! Yea, I saw you!" She accused.

Now Sango blushed and grinned. "What? It doesn't hurt to look…"

"I'll agree with you there…did you even see the other two guys?"

"No, I was too busy fighting."

"And checking out the demon in black." Kagome added with a giggle.

"Well I doubt you saw the other boys either! You were too busy ogling the kitsune." Sango laughed as Kagome shrugged.

"Well enough about that, do you think their on our side?"

"I hope so… but just in case, we should keep an eye out for them."

Kagome nodded in agreement, thinking about the silver kitsune that had saved her. They finally came to the house and they walked in.

"You know, I never thought of it, but where were the nekos when we were fighting?" Sango asked.

"Now that I think about it, I have no idea…but I feel their auras upstairs in my room." The girls made their way up the stairs and into the miko's room. There on her bed where the four nekos, sleeping soundly. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Some companions they are." Sango mumbled.

"You can say that again."

* * *

The next morning the girls got ready for school. The previous night, Kagome's mother had talked to her about moving out and if she was interested seeing as she was old enough. Not to mention Sango was now living with her and since she moved schools, she had to walk so far to get there. Her mother thought it would be to her convenience to find an apartment near the school. Kagome didn't like the idea that demons still existed in her time and her family was in danger, but was convinced that she herself attracted danger. With her miko aura and the jewel shards, she was one of the main targets that demons shot for. She agreed to look around for anything available. Kagome was going to bring Sango with her to school and register her. After eating a quick breakfast and lending Sango one of her extra uniforms, Kagome dragged her friend to school. Once they came to the school gates, Keiko yelled out to Kagome and the miko smiled. Kagome pulled Sango over to Keiko and the guys.

"Good morning Kagome!" Keiko smiled.

"Morning everyone, this is Sango. She's my friend from out of town and she will be going to school with me now." Kagome grinned.

Everyone smiled at Sango and Yusuke yawned in his boredom. Keiko and Kagome glared at him and he immediately backed away. "So…uh Kurama…lets get to class!"

"But Yusuke, I don't even have the same first period with you." Kurama's complaining could be heard as Yusuke retreated into the school, the red head in tow. Once they were a safe distance, Yusuke sighed in relief.

"I can face deadly demons without an ounce of fear, but when it comes to those two…I'm scared shitless."

Kurama chuckled. "They are quite scary for human women aren't they? Anyway, we need to talk about the Forbidden Jewels. What are we going to do when we find them again?"

"Easy, knock them out and take them to the toddler. I don't wanna deal with them, from what I saw the wolf do to that demon; I think I'm more scared of them than Keiko and Kagome."

"YUSUKE!" said detective froze in his spot. Turning, he saw his girlfriend storming down the hallway toward him.

"I take that back!" He said before running off.

Kurama rolled his eyes as Keiko stormed past him. He turned to get to his class only to see Kagome smiling up at him. He saw her friend Sango was trying to open her locker a few feet away and turned a smile down to her.

"Good morning Kagome, is there something you need?"

"Um Kurama? I was wondering if you knew of any apartments nearby that were available?"

*Ours is always available…* Youko purred in his mind.

-Be quiet Youko, I thought you were interested in the kitsune.-

*I am, but how can I ignore such a beauty as herself?*

-So you like both of them?-

*You could say that*

-Too bad they aren't the same person.-

*You have no idea how amazing that would be, but unfortunately, the vixen is a demon and this one is human.*

-Life really is unfair sometimes isn't it?-

"Kurama? Are you ok? Hello?" the avatar snapped back to reality at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Oh sorry Kagome, I was just thinking. There are two open apartments in my complex. Yusuke lives there as well." He offered.

"Would you mind showing them to me after school today?"

"Of course, it's not a problem." He smiled before saying goodbye and rushed to his class.

Kagome grinned happily and grabbed Sango by the arm. Slamming her friend's locker closed, she dragged her to their first class.

* * *

Finally, it was time for gym. Kagome bought Sango a uniform and the girls met Keiko in the locker room. After getting dressed, they walked out into the gym. Keiko ran over to the guys and Sango slowed their pace.

"So this gym class…what do we do?" she asked as she looked around at all the other students in gym uniforms.

"You'll love this class, believe me. All we do is play sports and do physical activities." Kagome explained.

After attendance was taken, the teacher announced that the school was low on bows for the class to use for archery so they were moving on to volleyball. The teacher sent the class out to the track to run three laps to warm up and Sango sent a questioning look at Kagome. The miko led her friend out to the track with the rest of the class and told her that all they had to do was run around the track three times. Sango laughed.

"That's it? This should be a piece of cake Kags!" the demon slayer grinned as they began their run. The two girls were easily the first ones done without even breaking a sweat. Kurama took his time, watching Kagome's amazing body as she ran. Her perfect legs flex with each stride. He finished his laps soon after the girls and made his way over to them.

"You two aren't like most girls. Everyone is impressed that you're in such good shape." The avatar complimented.

"Well all the walking and figh…" Kagome slapped a hand over Sango's mouth before she could finish what she was saying. She gave her a warning glare before turning a smile to the confused red head.

"She's talking about our self defense classes. We do a lot of walking and fighting there." Kagome said, hoping he wouldn't catch her lie.

*Red, they're hiding something*

-I know, but what could it be?-

*Lets seduce it out of her* Youko purred, trying to gain control of their body.

-Youko, no! We can't let anyone see you here! Now stop, we'll figure it out later.-

Kurama sighed in relief when his counterpart settled down and he turned his attention back to Kagome. "Well that's good, so you girls know how to protect yourselves quite well then?"

"Very well." Sango answered proudly.

Just then, Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped near them and bent over, with their hands on their knees, to catch their breath. Once they could breathe again, Yusuke shot an accusing gaze at the girls. "What is wrong with you two? You aren't even sweating."

"We're just in really good shape." Kagome smiled.

"Yea right, I'm in good shape too but even that small run tired me out, it's like you're not even human." Yusuke huffed.

Sango's eyes widened and Kagome laughed nervously. "You're so weird Suke."

"Well let's get going Kagome! I want to start volleyball!" Sango said before the two girls dashed off to the gym.

Keiko finally made her way over to them and was confused at the glares the three boys had on their faces.

"There's something fishy about those two."

"I would have to agree, they are hiding something."

"But they don't feel abnormal, they feel like complete humans." Kwa stated.

"I know that you idiot, but there's something they aren't telling us." Yusuke accused.

"Maybe they are like…secret agents or something?" Keiko suggested. The three boys turned dry looks to her as if saying 'you have to be kidding me'.

"Oh shut up! It was just a suggestion!" she yelled before storming off toward the gym.

* * *

After school, Kagome lead Sango to the front of the school so they could wait for Kurama.

"So what are we doing again?"

"We are waiting for Kurama so he can show us the apartments in his complex."

"Kurama is the red head you have the hots for right?"

Kagome turned red and glared at her friend.

"What? You know its true…" the demon slayer laughed.

"Kagome?"

The miko spun around to find the person they were just talking about smiling down at her. Her blush darkened and she turned away from him. Confused, he looked to Sango.

"Don't worry about her, she's just not feeling very well." Sango explained, trying to hold in her laughter.

"If you aren't feeling well then should we do this another time?" Kurama asked.

Kagome quickly turned her attention back to her current crush and shook her head vigorously. "No, no, no! Let's do it now! Lead the way!" She grinned.

Nodding slowly, Kurama lead the girls to his apartment complex. Once they reached their destination, the avatar took them to the 3rd floor and down the hall. Apparently, he lived in apartment number 324 and Yusuke lived in 326. The two available apartments were numbers 325 and 327. Seeing as the odd numbered apartments were on the left side, the boys lived right across the hall. Opening the door to 325, Kagome saw that there was a nice sized living room once she entered. To the left was a door that led to a decent looking kitchen and to the right was a hallway. At the end of the hall were a bathroom and the bedroom. The boring gray color of the walls didn't sit well with Kagome; she would have to do some painting. Walking back into the living room, Sango pointed to another door on the other side of the room. Opening it, Kagome was excited to see a balcony.

"So do you like it?" Kurama asked as he joined her on the balcony.

"I love it, it's perfect. Where did Sango go?"

"She is looking at the other apartment." The avatar answered.

*We've got her alone! Let me out now Red!*

-No Youko! She doesn't know about demons, if she sees you she will get scared-

*Nonsense! No female can resist me*

-No Youko, my intention isn't to scare her away the first time I actually get her alone.-

*At least ask her out! Something Red! You're killing me here!*

Kurama rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to Kagome. Suddenly he saw the female silver kitsune from the other day where Kagome stood and he gasped. Kagome is the silver kitsune?! As soon as he saw it, it disappeared and Kagome turned to smile at him. Shaking his head, he rubbed his eyes only to see normal, human Kagome standing in front of him with a worried expression on her beautiful face. 'Youko must be thinking of the kitsune, that's probably why I'm seeing her…Kagome can't be her anyway. It isn't possible for a human to turn into a full blooded demon.'

"Kurama? Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"Perfectly fine, but I'd like to ask you something Kagome."

"Sure, shoot." She said, turning her full attention to him.

"Do you like movies?"

"Are you asking me out?" Kagome grinned.

"Maybe, depends on your answer." Kurama smiled charmingly.

"I love movies."

"Saturday night then?"

"Sounds perfect." Kagome smiled. She stared into Kurama's amazing forest green eyes and found herself captivated by their beauty.

"Hey Kagome! Can we leave now?! I want to start packing my things!" Sango suddenly yelling from the front door, startling Kagome and causing Kurama to break eye contact. She smiled one last time and told him she would meet him at the theater at seven before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Kagome and Sango finally reach the shrine and the nekos came running out of the house to greet them. The girls picked them up and pet them lovingly as the demons purred loudly. Once inside, Kagome's mother welcomed them home. Walking into the kitchen, the girls told the miko's mother of the apartments. After explaining where it was and how much they liked them, they went upstairs to begin packing their things. By midnight, the girls agreed that they would stay home from school so they could start moving their things into their new apartments.

Once everything was packed, Kagome and Sango fell into their beds and were asleep once their heads hit the pillows. The next morning, Kagome's mother woke them up and served them breakfast. She had already called in a moving van and it was waiting outside and down the stairs of the shrine. After thanking her mother, the girls had the nekos transform and slowly pile all the boxes outside of the house. Luckily, the demons where just small enough to fit through the door.

As the nekos continued emptying Kagome and Sango's rooms, the two girls began carrying the boxes to the truck and loading it. Once all the boxes where in the truck and the nekos where under a concealing spell to make them appear like normal cats, Kagome and Sango said their goodbyes and after promising to visit as much as possible, carried all four nekos into the truck with them and drove off. Excited that they were almost to their new homes, they stopped by the school seeing as it was almost over. They only had to wait several minutes before the bell rang and everyone began exiting the school. Soon they saw Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama and they rolled down the window.

"GUYS!!!!!!" Kagome yelled with a laugh. They turned to the truck in confusion before they saw the two brunettes' heads poking out of the window. They made their way over to them and smiled.

"Hey, why weren't you guys at school today? And why do you have a moving truck?" Kuwabara asked.

"We're moving into the available apartments on Kurama and Yusuke's floor. You guys want a ride?"

"Sure, and we'll help you unload the truck." Yusuke offered.

"Sounds great! Hop in!"

Sango moved all the nekos to Kagome's lap and stepped out of the car. Kurama slid in next to Kagome and flashed her a charming smile. Yusuke got in next, and then Sango plopped down next to the window. Kuwabara glared at them. "Where am I supposed to sit!?"

Kagome smiled innocently, "I guess you have to sit in the back."

Complaining quietly, Kuwabara hopped in the back of the truck with all the boxes and Sango closed the door. Once she was back in her seat and the nekos where all comfortable in hers and Sango's laps, Kagome drove off. Yusuke grinned evilly and turned to Kagome.

"Hey…How about we give Kuwabara a fun ride back there?"

A smirk formed on her lips and Sango grabbed onto the handle above the door. Yusuke snapped in his seatbelt and held his hands on the dashboard. Kurama, with nothing to hold onto, wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. She blushed slightly but didn't seem to mind and Youko smiled from the back of their mind.

*I told you she liked us*

-I never doubted it-

As Kagome drove recklessly, making shape turns and abrupt stops, they all laughed as they heard yells and pounding in the back of the truck. They finally reached their destination and Kagome parked the truck and hopped out, the nekos following obediently. She opened the door to the back and had to hold back her laugh at the look Kuwabara was giving her. Sango giggled slightly before quickly grabbing a box and heading toward the door. Kagome grabbed a box and looked down at the nekos. Patting the top of the box, each of them leapt onto the box or on her shoulders with a mew.

"Those are some pretty obedient cats." Yusuke observed.

"Oh yes," Kagome smiled, "They love me and Sango and always listen to us." She stated before making her way up the stairs after Sango. After about Kagome's fifth trip down the stairs, she went back to the truck and grabbed another box. She jumped down to the ground and began walking to the door when the door of the truck suddenly slammed shut, scaring her half to death. Her heart pounding, she took a deep breath and caught a glimpse of something silver behind her.

Shocked beyond belief, Kagome stared wide eyed at her tail, her fur standing on end from her fright just a few moments ago. Panicking, she put the box down and made her tail disappear. Breathing a sigh a relief, she thanked god that no one was near by and saw anything. Deciding to talk to Sango about it later, she picked up her box and continued what she was doing. Soon all the boxes where unloaded and piled in each of the girls rooms. Luckily, the apartments were already furnished, so Kagome didn't have to go out and purchase furniture.

After thanking the guys, the girls decided to unpack their things. Kirara followed Sango into her home and Haru and the other two nekos followed Kagome. It took them all day, but they finally finished unpacking and putting everything where they wanted them to go. It was around ten o clock and tomorrow was Saturday. Kagome smiled as she remembered that she had a date tomorrow and decided that she would eat then get a good nights rest.

* * *

Kagome woke the next morning from the feeling of warm, soft fur rubbing against her cheek. Yawning and opening her eyes, she smiled up at Haru and scratched him behind the ears. Pulling the blanket back, the miko stretched and looked at the time. TWO THIRTY?!?!?! She slept all the way into the after noon?! Fully awake now, the miko ran into the bathroom to take a shower. Using her favorite coconut scented shampoo and conditioner; she washed her hair as fast as she possibly could. She still needed to talk to Sango about what happened yesterday! Quickly washing her body with her almond extract scented soap, she washed off and turned the water off. Wrapping a towel around her body, she ran into her closet and pulled her bath robe on before running next door to Sango's. Knocking softly, the demon slayer opened the door and smiled.

"Good morning Kagome, is there something you need?"

"Yea, I need to talk to you about something…important…."

Getting the hint, Sango motioned her into the living room and sat down on the couch next to the miko. Once they were comfortable, she looked at the miko in question. Kagome explained what had happen to her the other day when they were moving their things out of the truck. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Kagome, your tail couldn't have popped out, we aren't demons. The broaches turn us into demons."

"You don't believe me?" Kagome asked in disbelief. When the other girl shook her head sadly, Kagome sighed. Eyeing the coffee cup on the table in front of her, she pointed behind Sango, saying there was a demon. Once the demon slayer turned, Kagome grabbed the cup and dropped it to the ground, scaring Sango in the process. She jumped slightly before turning to glare at Kagome.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Look for yourself." She answered, staring at something behind the slayer. Confused, Sango's hands traveled behind her only to feel the soft fur of her tail. Her eyes widened as she realized her tail was now swishing back and forth behind her. She turned the confused expression to the miko.

"I told you so." Was all the miko said before standing and heading toward the door.

"We have to be careful Sango, so watch yourself. I have something important to attend to later today, so ill see you tomorrow." She said before exiting her friend's apartment. She returned to her home and finished getting ready. The three nekos watched as the miko rushed back and forth between the bathroom and her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit.

Once she had accomplished that task, she moved onto her hair and makeup. She left her hair down and applied little makeup before kissing each neko on the head and running out the door. She quickly made her way to the movie theatre, in hopes of beating Kurama so she could fix herself up a little. She reached her destination and was relieved to find he wasn't there yet. She quickly fixed her hair in the bathroom before making her way outside to wait for her date. As she waited, a boy about her age and about a head taller, stalked up to her. He draped his arm over her shoulders and smirked down at her.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?"

"I'm not alone, I'm waiting for my date." Kagome said as she shrugged his arm off of her shoulder. He was about to say something else to her when she suddenly ran to a red headed guy. She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her petite form before turning a glare to him. He snorted and walked back over to his laughing friends. Kurama watched as the boy disappeared from sight and Youko huffed in irritation.

*You should have severed his arm for daring to lay a hand on what is ours*

-Youko, he is only human, thus doesn't know anything what so ever about claims. Calm down, she obviously rejected him without a second thought.-

The kitsune grinned at the sight, it amused him to no end to see the look of disbelief on the boy's face when she shrugged his arm off her shoulder and ran to them. Looking down, he found himself lost in beautiful ocean blue orbs. She smiled up at him and moved away, instantly making him hold back a whimper at the lost of warmth. She stared up at the screen that displayed the large variety of movies they could watch.

"What would you like to watch Kurama?" her voice sounded cheerful and excited, making him smile.

*Oh!!! A horror flick!!! Women get scared and clingy when they're frightened!!* Youko shouted

"Well I prefer to a horror flick, but the movie is your choice tonight Kagome."

Thinking for a moment, Kagome turned mischief eyes on him, causing him to look at her curiously. "If we were to watch a horror movie….what one would you like to watch?" she asked innocently.

Youko purred within the confines of their mind. *she is a sneaky one*

-Indeed she is-

"I asked you on this date Kagome, so this is all your choice."

"So if I was the one that asked you on this date, you would be choosing the movie right now?"

"Most likely, yes."

She nodded slowly, her eyes seeming calculating. She stared at the screen for several moments before turning to him again.

"Well I want to watch something scary, can you help me pick which one to watch?"

He nodded and explained each of the movies, the ones he liked and were interested in were explained in more detail seeing as he had watched more commercials on them. Grinning, Kagome picked the exact movie Kurama wanted to watch. Narrowing his eyes at her, she smiled innocently. Not able to keep his suspicious attitude with her, he chuckled softly and paid for their tickets.

"How did you know which one I wanted to watch?" he asked, no longer able to bury his curiosity.

"Simple, the movies you were more interested in was explained more thoroughly." She smiled before grabbed his hand and pulling him into the building.

*Very sneaky, she's good.* the kitsune admired

-I must admit, no one has ever tricked me like she just did.-

*Another wonderful quality of hers.*

-I completely agree.-

After buying some popcorn and a cherry icee, courtesy of Kurama, they entered the theatre and found seats at the very top. They arrived just as the movie started and Kagome immediately pulled her feet onto her chair and hugged her knees to her chest. She barely touched the popcorn but held tightly onto her icee as if it were a lifeline. Youko chuckled at how cute she looked and demanded Kurama make a move. He rolled his eyes and laid his arm over the back of her chair, though she didn't seem to notice.

Once she was finished with her icee, she slowly placed the cup on the floor, her eyes glued to the screen. The killer came out of the closet and attacked the girl in the movie, making everyone, including the scared little miko, jump. Seeing as the armrest between them wasn't down, when Kagome jumped, she found herself latched onto Kurama's arm, squeezing it to her chest tightly. Kurama felt his arm being smashed between her perfect breast and had to try extra hard to hold Youko back.

Another scary part played across the screen and Kagome buried her face into his shoulder. Sighing with a smile, Kurama, with many complaints and threats from Youko, pried his arm from Kagome's death grip and instead pulled her into his lap. Feeling more at ease and safe, Kagome turned a warm smile to him. She turned her attention back to the movie and Kurama buried his nose into her mass of hair and inhaled her wonderful scent of coconut and almond extract.

"You smell absolutely divine Kagome…"

"Thank you." She smiled with a slight blush.

Eventually, she rested her head against his chest and her breathing evened out, signaling that she had fallen asleep. Youko was confused beyond belief.

*How could she fall asleep? Was she not scared out of her mind just moments ago?*

-Yes, but obviously she feels safe and protected in our arms. Once she felt that sense of security, she no longer feared the movie and most likely grew bored and fell asleep.-

*But she barely knows us, how can she be so trusting? Not that I am complaining. If it wasn't for her trust, she wouldn't be sitting in our lap right now.*

-That is something we will have to ask her later, because I haven't the slightest clue.-

Seeing as Kagome was asleep most likely meant she was tired. Making sure he had a good hold on her, he stood and left the theatre. He carried her home and skillfully fished through her coat pocket for her keys. Opening her door, he made his way to her room and laid her down on her bed before pulling the blankets over her.

He stared down at her beautiful face with a smile. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Bending down, he kissed her on the cheek before leaving to his own apartment across the hall. Once Kurama was gone and the door was closed, three small nekos poked their head from inside Kagome's closet. Satisfied that there was no one there, they pranced up to the bed and curled up next to their mistress.

* * *

A/N

And there's chapter 3!!! Hope you all liked it! Sorry it took so long to update, and don't worry, I haven't abandoned my other fic. I'm working on the next chapter for that one as well. Believe in the Unbelievable is just a little more difficult seeing as I'm not sure how I want to continue it. But anywho! Ill update as soon as possible! Love you all! R&R!!

Next Chapter -- Chapter 4: Concealment Complications


	4. Concealment Complications

***~****Future Girls****~***

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did!

*Youko*

~Hiei~

-Kurama-

'_thoughts_'

Chapter 4: Concealment Complications

"You fell asleep? How could you fall asleep on a date?" Sango laughed as she punched yet another demon in the stomach.

"I don't know Sango, I must have been really tired I guess…and I was so comfortable…sitting in his lap…" Kagome explained as she turned to kick a demon in the ribs.

"Well you should probably ask him on another date, so you can make up for falling asleep on him." The demon slayer offered as she dodged a long poisonous fang.

"Yea, I guess. I feel so bad…" the miko sighed as she ducked just in time to dodge the sharp claws aimed toward her throat. Finishing up the last of the demons that remained, the girls dusted off their clothing as they gazed upon their handy work. Kagome turned a grin to her team mate.

"I think we did a pretty good job, don't you think Sango?" she asked, looking upon the dozens of bodies that now littered the forest floor.

"I would have to agree, though I don't think we should call each other by our real names while in our Forbidden Jewel forms Kags. We don't want anyone finding out who we really are."

"Ok, so you're Aqua and I'm Crystal? Don't be surprised if I don't respond quickly when you call me Crystal though." Kagome laughed.

"Yea, same here. We will just have to get used to the second names. But on the bright side, I think our fighting skills are improving." Sango grinned.

"I agree, but I want to know why there are so many demon attacks? Where are they coming from anyway?"

"Not sure, and we haven't seen those other fighters for quite some time."

"Did you notice that they came only to kill the demons and close that rip in the air? All the demons we have been battling after those haven't been anywhere near a rip like the one before. Maybe that's why we haven't seen them."

"Well whatever the reason, it's probably best we keep our distance. It seems like every demon out there is after us for some reason. Are we really that important?"

"We must be, Midoriko explained that we keep not only the jewel safe, but the rest of the world as well."

"Why do we seem to always be caught in the complicated situations?" Sango groaned as the girls slowly made their way back home.

"Cheer up Sango; you have to admit that this whole transforming thing is pretty cool."

The slayer grinned as they slowed reverted back to their human selves. "Yea, it is. Though I don't understand how Inuyasha can stand being able to hear everything all the time. And the smells…. Some just turn my stomach…"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she laughed at her friend. "He was born hanyou. He's used to it. We just started this not even a month ago. Don't worry; we'll get the hang of it."

* * *

"Isn't there anything you can tell us about these Forbidden Jewels so we can find them a little easier?" Yusuke complained.

"There isn't much information I can supply you with… every new generation of Forbidden Jewels are different, so we don't know anything about these new Jewels." Koenma informed.

Yusuke groaned. This was ridiculous. They hadn't seen the two demons that fought at their side that day for almost a week. They were impossible to find. It seemed like a somewhat easy mission seeing as they dressed so out of place and they had already seen what they look like, but that didn't seem to help in the slightest. Not to mention the attacks have become more frequent. The gang had been battling against small groups of demons almost every day now.

Kurama hadn't seen much of Kagome lately either. He would mostly only see her at school, but that was about it. Kurama figured that since they lived right across from each other, he would see her more often outside of school, but she either always seemed to be gone, or he was out on another mission. Kurama sighed deeply. Maybe she was avoiding him. She was so bored on their date that she just didn't want to see him again?

Koenma's speaking interrupted everyone's line of thought. "I understand that this is difficult, but you need to locate these girls as soon as possible. Do whatever may be necessary in order for you to bring them here. Of course they must get here in one piece, unharmed and still breathing."

"We will do our best Koenma." Kurama informed.

"That is all I ask, now leave my office, I have lots of paperwork."

* * *

Kagome stared at the door in front of her nervously. She had never asked someone out on a date before. Shaking her nerves away, Kagome knocked on the door softly, waiting for it to be answered. When there was no answer, she sighed and turned to return to her room.

"Guess he's not home…"

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to see Kurama staring at her in question from down the hall. From what she could see, he had just entered their floor and was on his way to his room when he saw her. Kagome blushed slightly as she tried to smile.

"Hey Kurama…"

"Are you alright? Was there something you needed?"

"Umm…well… uhhh…" Kagome stuttered, trying to remember what she was going to ask him in the first place.

*She is so stunned by our beauty, she's at a loss of words.* Youko grinned.

Kurama rolled his eyes at his counterpart. –I highly doubt that Youko, though I wonder what has her so flustered.-

'_Just spit it out Kagome! Just say it!'_

"Do you want to go to the park with me tomorrow?" Kagome blurted out.

Kurama stared at her with slight surprise. He had definitely not expected her to ask him out after what happened on their first date. Nevertheless, he smiled warmly and nodded. "I thought you'd never ask"

Calming down, Kagome smiled. "Why do you say that?"

"To be honest, I thought you had a terrible time on our first date." Kurama admitted.

"Oh, no. I was just so exhausted that day with all the moving and unpacking we were doing. I'm so sorry I fell asleep on you." Kagome apologized.

*I told you she was just tired. But no, you had to jump to the conclusion that she just had a terrible time.*

"No need to apologize, I figured you were just so bored you fell asleep."

"I'm so sorry; please let me make it up to you…" Kagome asked.

*Invite her in Red! I'm sure we could figure out a few ways for her to make it up to us…* Youko purred.

-Shut up Youko-

"No need Kagome, I forgive you." He smiled, "So meet me downstairs at noon?"

Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly as she nodded. "Ok"

* * *

Kagome woke the next morning in a great mood. Leaping out of bed, she made her way to her stereo and turned it on. Pressing the play button, she grinned as her cd began to play. Dancing along to the music, she returned to her room to choose her outfit before moving on to the bathroom. Brushing her teeth and washing her face, she took her time as she changed out of her sleep clothes. Singing along with her music, she made her way to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. By the time she was finished, it was almost noon. Turning off her stereo, she grabbed her house key and left after checking her hair once more. Taking the elevator down to the bottom floor, Kagome smiled as she spotted Kurama.

Hearing the elevator doors open, Kurama turned to see Kagome making her way toward him. He smiled warmly as she reached his side. "Good morning, did you have a nice sleep?"

"I sure did! Very refreshing. So, should we get going?"

Smiling, Kurama linked arms with Kagome as they left in the direction of the park. Once they reached the park, Kagome quickened her pace and pulled Kurama along behind her. Not sure of where she was leading them, Kurama just followed quietly. When Kagome proceeded to walk through then past the park and into the forest behind it was when Kurama's curiosity got the best of him.

"Kagome, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, it's one of my favorite stops to visit." Was her only answer.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders and let her lead him to wherever she was going. Soon, Kurama could hear rushing water and noticed Kagome had slowed her pace. Kagome took a deep breath as she pulled him a few steps further. Taking a good look at his surroundings, Kurama was in awe at what he saw. In front of him was a thin stream that lead to a small lake. Surrounding the lake where many trees that easily hid the sun's bright light and dimmed the entire area.

"Kagome…how did you possibly find this place?"

"I stumbled across it when I got lost one day. I was so tired from trying to find my way back that I just relaxed in the lake. I finally found my way out and realized that this wonderful place was just a short walk from the park." She explained.

Kurama stared down into the stream. The water was so clean and clear he wasn't sure if they were still in the human realm. Kagome smiled as she reached down to trail her fingers in the water when she suddenly felt a large amount of youki. Groaning to herself, she stood quickly and turned to Kurama.

"Kagome, I'm sorry but I have to go, I seem to have lost track of time." Kurama suddenly said before Kagome could open her mouth.

"It's alright, I have somewhere I need to be too…I'll see you later ok?" She smiled before kissing him on the cheek and disappearing beyond the trees.

Shocked by her actions, Kurama shook himself out of his stupor. Turning toward where he felt the demons, he quickly made his way in that direction, certain that the others would beat him there.

* * *

Kagome cursed as she rushed back to her apartment. She had to get Sango as quick as she could. Just as the complex came into view, Sango appeared just a few feet away.

"You felt the demonic energy too?" Kagome asked as her friend caught up to her.

"How could I not? Let's hurry, from what I'm feeling, this is going to be a little harder than our last few battles." Sango informed as they rushed toward the forest.

* * *

As Kurama neared the battlefield, he pasted control over to Youko and relaxed his body in order to transform. Youko now in full control, he picked up his speed. Before he even reached the battle, he could already tell Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were already there causing a riot. Smirking to himself, he leapt into battle.

* * *

Once the girls were deep in the forest, far from people or anyone who could see them, they transformed before continuing their way toward the demons. Finally reaching them, they were surprised to see the fighters from before already engaged in battle. Turning to Sango, Kagome smirked and gave her a thumbs up. Sango returned the smile and together, they threw themselves into the fray.

"Crystal Shards of Purity!" The miko's attack shred through several demons as she dodged a punch. There were so many demons this time it was starting to overwhelm the kitsune as she continued to dodge and throw as many of her attacks as she could. Sango wasn't fairing much better. There were just so many it was hard to keep up. She would kill a few, but dozens would replace them. Getting frustrated, Sango threw her hands up in the air. Pushing as much power as she could into the palm of her hands, she called to Kagome. Hearing her friends call, Kagome rushed to her side. Immediately understanding, Kagome destroyed any demons that got near Sango as she powered up. An ocean blue colored sphere slow formed in her hands as she closed her eyes in concentration. Killing several more demons that charged at Sango, Kagome quickly moved out of the way as Sango unleashed her attack.

"Icy Aqua Falls!" A large stream of water projected from the blue sphere in Sango's hands and blanketed almost half of the demons surrounding them. Within seconds, they were frozen in solid ice and Sango withdrew her power. Grinning to herself, she nodded to Kagome. "Crystal Shards of Purity!" The purifying shards pierced through all the frozen demons, turning them to dust.

* * *

Feeling two unfamiliar yet strong auras headed in their direction, Youko briefly glanced toward where it was coming from. Youko's mood immediately brightened when he saw the Forbidden Jewel vixen and her wolf comrade. He quickly informed the others of their unexpected company and Yusuke visibly relaxed.

"Finally. This time, don't let them escape!" Yusuke demanded as they continued fighting. Their goal was to finish off the demons, close the rip while making sure the FJ's didn't disappear again, and then bring them to Koenma. Easily disposing of the demons around him, Youko slowly made his way closer to the kitsune.

Meanwhile, Hiei was casually fighting his way in the wolf's direction. He intended to fight close to her so once the demons where gone, he could make sure she didn't escape. Soon all the demons were destroyed and Yusuke and Kuwabara were working on closing the rip. Youko watched as the vixen finished off the last of the demons before spreading her gaze across the field. Her eyes finally landed on him and Youko winked. She blushed slightly before turning to her friend.

"We should get going Aqua."

At hearing those words, Youko smirked. Manipulating the plants nearby, the kitsune watched in amusement as his vines wrapped around the two confused girls.

* * *

Kagome finished off the last of the demons before observing the damage. There were dozens of dead bodies littering the floor and there were two boys that seemed to be closing a rip in the air. Finally, her eyes landed on the handsome silver kitsune. His golden eyes danced with mischief as he winked at her, causing her to blush. Quickly averting her gaze, she turned to Sango.

"We should get going Aqua."

Sango nodded and as they were about to leave, long vines began to wrap around them. They wrapped around their wrists and ankles and held them in place, preventing them from escaping. Struggling against the vines, they found it was useless. They were trapped.

"You're not going anywhere just yet vixen." Kagome lifted her gaze to see the silver kitsune smirking down at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kagome snarled at him dangerously. "Release us now."

"Only if you promise to play nice." The kitsune purred as he lowered his face toward hers. Kagome growled in warning.

"Has anyone told you you're rather sexy when you're angry?" the kitsune asked, his golden eyes sparkling with amusement.

"What do you want with us?" Sango demanded.

"We just need to take you to our boss, so chill." A very familiar voice answered. Kagome's gaze turned to the owner of the voice and her eyes widened.

"Yusuke?" she muttered quietly. Kagome was beyond confused. What was Yusuke doing with these demons? And fighting them? Turning to see the fourth member, she was even more shocked to see Kuwabara. What the hell was going on? Kagome turned her utterly confused gaze to Sango, who merely shook her head with a hard glare. Quickly erasing the shocked look from her face, she turned a glare to Yusuke.

"So you are enemies then? Why are you fighting demons?"

"Who said we're enemies?" Yusuke asked as he pulled out a compact and flipped it open.

"What kind of ally would imprison us like this?" Sango snarled.

"Onna, silence your accusations." The demon dressed in black snorted.

Sango growled toward him. "Why don't you make me short stuff?"

The demon turned a sharp glare toward her before slowly advancing in her direction. Fearing the worst, Kagome struggled against her restrains with more urgency and force. She was able to untangle her hands enough to cut the vines from her. Moving as quickly as she could, Kagome aimed to cut Sango free when she was suddenly tackled to the ground. Landing on her back, she glared up at the smirking kitsune above her. Vines snaked over her wrists and ankles again, strapping her to the ground.

"You seem to be in quite a bind." The kitsune purred as he sat up, straddled her hips.

"Youko, leave her alone. Botan should be here any minute." Yusuke said as he turned a glare toward Hiei.

"Hiei, that means you too. Koenma said not to harm them."

"Hn." The demon now known as Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the wolf demon.

Suddenly there was a 'pop' and a girl with blue hair riding what seemed to be an oar appeared. Kagome stared at the girl in shock. That was the same girl from before… what the hell was going on? She smiled brightly as she opened a large black void. Entering it without hesitation, Yusuke turned to them.

"Youko, can I trust you to bring that one through in one piece?"

Youko rolled his eyes with a nod as Yusuke grabbed Sango, vines keeping her wrists bound together as he lead her toward the void. Hiei and Kuwabara entered before Yusuke pushed Sango through. He followed close behind. Slightly scared, Kagome stared at the void blankly.

"You don't need to be afraid. We aren't going to hurt you." The kitsune known as Youko informed her as he stood. The vines holding her down disappeared and Youko lifted her off the ground. A vine bound her hands together as Youko wrapped his long silky tail around the miko's waist and began pulling her toward the void.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Kagome growled, glaring at him angrily.

Youko smirked as they entered the void. "You don't, you're just going to have to trust me, love."

Kagome couldn't see anything. Just pitch black…darkness. She stopped walking, thinking she had gotten lost on the way to wherever they were supposed to be going. Something pulled at her waist and she remembered Youko's tail was wrapped around it. Slightly relieved that she wasn't lost in the darkness, she let herself be pulled out of the black endless void and into a very large office. Taking a look around, she noticed Hiei was off to the side leaning against the far wall by himself. Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing again and Sango stood stiffly next to them, her hands still bound. Pulling her way toward Sango, Youko turned to her with his brow raised. Realizing she wanted to be near her friend, Youko allowed her to pull him to the wolf's side.

Kagome glanced at the kitsune that still had his tail wrapped around her waist. He willingly let her pull him to where she wanted to go? Maybe these guys weren't too bad after all. Kagome felt the vine holding her wrists together disappear and she looked to Sango in confusion. Hers was gone as well. Either Youko felt he could trust them to behave or he knew there was no way to escape this place. Kagome smirked; how wrong he was. She would surely find a way out.

Without warning, Kagome pressed her hand to the ground and made quick work of manipulating the roots beneath them. She grinned in triumph as they emerged from the ground and held all four of they're kidnappers in place. Turning to Sango, she was glad to see the slayer had also kneeled to the ground and placed her hand on the tile. She forced her ice powers into the flooring and froze the roots that held the capers in place. Satisfied with their work, Kagome turned to wink at the shocked expression on Youko's face before running after her comrade toward the large double doors.

*She's perfect Red! No one has been able to trick me, this is very impressive.*

-What are you talking about!? Hurry up and get us out of here, we have to go get them!- Kurama yelled, ignoring his counterpart's admiration.

Pushing off the floor quickly, Kagome leapt over the ogre that was charging straight toward her. Landing on her hands, she bent her arms slightly before pushing off once more and landing perfectly on her feet. Giggling to herself, she spun around and kicked the ogre's legs from under him. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm just as the giant fell to the ground and dragged her off toward another large door.

"We've been though a million doors and hallways already! How the hell do we get out of here?!" Sango snarled as she pounded her fist into the face of an ogre they passed by. Shoving open the door before them, both were frozen in shock where they stood. They were at the entrance of a large somewhat empty room. At the center sat a decent sized glass box and inside the box was a woman… that was on fire.

A bright flame completely surrounded the girl with dark purple hair and amazing grey eyes. That wasn't what had Kagome and Sango surprised though, it was the fact that she didn't seem in pain or to be affected by the fire in the slightest. From her aura, they could tell she was a human… but how was it possible for a human to be completely engulfed in flames and remain unharmed? The woman was staring at them with lifeless eyes and Kagome felt a stab at her heart as she saw the pain and fear clouded in her grey eyes.

Next thing they knew, the four boys had caught them again and had their hands bound together once more. The boys didn't even seem to notice the girl engulfed in flames as they concentrated on the task at hand. Instead of Youko watching over her, Yusuke took the kitsune's place and Youko was ordered to lead the way. They were taken back to the same large office room they first escaped from. Both Kagome and Sango were silent the entire way back. Who was that girl and why was she imprisoned here?

What kind of place was this? Were they fated to be trapped like that as well? Before they could think any further, they heard someone clear their throat loudly before speaking.

"The Forbidden Jewels, finally we meet." Turning their gazes to the person who spoke, they were confused to see a small child standing on the desk before them.

"Who are you and what do you want with us." Sango growled.

"No need to be so hostile, we mean you no harm. I am Koenma, prince of the spirit realm." The child introduced himself.

"Hostile? Harm? You have to be kidding. Do you take us for fools?? Sango snarled.

"You bind us as if we were enemies, kidnap us and drag us here against our will and you expect us to not be hostile? How can we possibly believe you mean us no harm from how we've been treated thus far?" Kagome said, glaring up at the toddler.

"I apologize for the kidnapping but you are bound because you attempted to escape. We are on the same side, you must believe me." Koenma said.

"And what of that woman you have imprisoned in that room? What would be your excuse for locking her up here?" Sango snapped.

"She is far too dangerous to be left in the human realm. She caused several deaths and a large amount of damage so we had no choice but to bring her here." He answered softly.

"What girl? Toddler, what else have you been hiding from us?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yusuke, the happenings of Reikai isn't completely your business. You merely work for me." Koenma pointed out. "Anyway, I am truly sorry for any harm that may have come upon your from my Spirit Detectives. They were merely doing their jobs."

"And what exactly are we here for?" Kagome asked.

"We need your help."

"Our help?! You kidnap us and…"

"Sango… lets hear them out." Kagome interrupted her friend. "What do you need our help for?"

"The human realm is in danger. There is a new S-Class demon in Makai that has decided he wants to take over the world. Whether he just decided this or has been planning this for years is beyond my knowledge but he is powerful and has somehow found a way to create rips in the barrier between Makai and the human realm." Koenma explained.

"Makai… so that's where all those demons were coming from. Are you telling me that demons still exist?" Kagome asked.

Everyone except Sango turned a confused expression to the kitsune. "You mean to tell me you didn't know?" Koenma asked.

"I figured they existed, but I wasn't aware that the world was divided into what? Three?" Kagome said.

"That can be explained later then… but Hakudoshi is working quickly. We have to stop him before he succeeds in completely breaking down the entire barrier."

"Did you say Hakudoshi?!" Sango gasped.

Kagome shook her head. No… it couldn't be him. If it was… then that means they weren't able to defeat Naraku in the past. Either that or they were able to kill him but Hakudoshi somehow escaped with his life. After 500 years… he's bound to be far more powerful than Naraku ever was.

"Yes, do you know of him?" Koenma asked.

Kagome sent a stern look toward Sango to silence her. Kagome didn't want their complete identities to be revealed, but she figured it was alright if they _only_ knew that they traveled to the past. They would keep their human identities a secret just incase these guys turned on them. "Aqua and I have the ability to travel to the past. We encountered a demon by the name of Naraku 500 years ago and battled against him as well as his detachments several times. Hakudoshi was one of Naraku's many detachments and from what we can remember, he was quite powerful."

"Well his powers have grown immensely. That is why we ask for your assistance. I'm afraid that my Spirit Detectives are not powerful enough to defeat Hakudoshi without your help."

Kagome turned to face Sango to see her decision. The slayer nodded and Kagome turned her attention back to the tiny ruler. "We will assist you under one condition; Aqua and I are allowed to come here as we please and visit that girl." Kagome said softly.

Koenma stared at her oddly but nodded. The rope binding their hands together disappeared. "Condition accepted. So let me see… You must be Demon Crystal and you are Demon Aqua?"

Kagome nodded, becoming uneasy. How did he know?

"No need to fear, I met the former Forbidden Jewels so I know what powers they have and what their outfits look like." Koenma explained. "But may I ask where the other two Jewels are?"

"We have yet to locate them." Sango answered simply.

Koenma shook his head. "This is not good… We need all four of the Jewels to beat Hakudoshi. You have to find them as soon as possible."

"What do you think we've been doing all this time? Sitting on our asses? We've been busy killing all those damn demons that keep escaping from the Makai and any time we have, it's used searching for our remaining two comrades!" Sango growled.

"Calm down S…Aqua." Kagome said, nearly calling the slayer by her human name.

Sango 'hmphed' as she crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Can't we leave now? We agreed to help them and I'm starving." Sango complained.

"Yes, you may leave but take these with you." Koenma announced, tossing the girls two blue compacts exactly like Yusuke's. "You can use these to contact either me or Botan. Botan will bring you here whenever you desire." He explained, nodding toward the blue haired reaper standing near the door with a huge grin on her face.

Kagome nodded and turned her gaze to the reaper with a smile. "Could you take us back to where we were before?"

"Sure no problem! You guys going to?" Botan asked the boys. They all nodded and she created the portal. She smiled to them as all six fighters disappeared through the dark void. Once they were all gone, she turned a worried expression to her boss.

"Are you sure it was safe to allow them to visit Aki? She's dangerous…"

"They will be fine. Aki is in fireproof glass, so she can't harm anyone even if she tried."

* * *

Once they exited the portal, Kagome swiftly grabbed Sango's arms and dashed off out of sight with her comrade before the Spirit Detectives even stepped foot into the human realm. Once they reached the apartment buildings, Kagome continued to drag Sango until they were safely in their homes. Kirara, Haru and the other nekos ran to them in excitement and leapt into their shoulders to nuzzle them lovingly. Feeling they were safe, both Kagome and Sango reverted back to their human forms and plopped down on the sofa in Sango's living room.

"So… Yusuke and Kuwabara…" Sango started.

"Fight against demons…" Kagome added.

"And have powers?"

"What is this world coming to? Next thing we know the sky is going to fall." Sango huffed.

"Please don't say that… Things seem bad enough. Hakudoshi is in this time and that means that my family and everyone here is in danger." Kagome sighed.

"And we still haven't even found a clue as to where Demon Ruby and Sapphire are." Sango groaned.

"Not to mention we still haven't completed the jewel and Naraku is still alive in the feudal era."

"And Inuyasha is bound to come searching for us to drag us back and continue looking for shards."

"But we don't have much time to search for shards when we're here trying to keep the human realm safe from escaping demons."

Sango sighed. "When did our lives become so complicated?"

"Oh and we can't forget about the fact that if we get startled our tails or ears pop out! Isn't life just wonderful?!" Kagome complained.

"Will you keep it down? What if someone hears us?"

"Oh do you mean Yusuke? He hasn't even come back yet. Probably off with his team. I never expected him… to be working for…"

"I know what you mean but have you forgotten about Kurama? He does happen to live right next to Yusuke and across from your place. So keep it down unless you want him to know that we're humans but might be demons but we're confused and can't seem to really understand what we truly are seeing as a pendant turns us into demons yet if we're startled, our tails appear as if we have a concealment spell on."

Kagome laughed. "Great! So we're idiots that don't know whether we are demons or humans! Ok, I'm going to sleep before my head explodes." The miko lifted Haru into her arms and stroked the other two nekos before leaving to her apartment and locking the door. Sighing, she dragged herself to the bed and after setting Haru on the mattress, collapsed. The neko mewed and curled up next to his mistress before falling asleep along with her.

The next morning after taking a shower and putting on a pair of sweat pants and a sports bra, Kagome made her way across the hall and stood in front of Kurama's door. She wanted to apologize for ditching him the day before with a hot breakfast and hoped he wasn't too angry with her. Taking a deep breath, Kagome knocked on the door softly. When the door opened, the miko nearly fainted at the sight of Kurama in a tight muscle shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"Good morning, how about some breakfast?" She offered, smiling brightly.

"A free delicious breakfast made by a beauty such as yourself? How could I say no?" Kurama chuckled at the dark blush that engulfed Kagome's entire face.

*Smooth Red, now you just have to sweet talk her into our bed.* Youko smirked.

-I thought you liked our newest teammate.- Kurama said dryly, barely paying attention to his counterpart as he followed Kagome into her apartment and sat down at the dining table.

*Oh of course, who could forget that vixen… but this one is quite beautiful as well.*

-Haven't we been though this already?-

*Yea yea, they are two different people and we are one. Do we really have to decide between them? Can't we merely find a way to separate ourselves?* Youko whined.

-You know that isn't possible Youko-

"Kurama? Are you alright?"

Snapping his full attention back to reality, the red head smiled toward Kagome. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Something you would like to talk about?"

"I couldn't completely explain it to you in a way that you would completely understand…" he trailed off.

Kagome nodded and placed a plate full of banana and chocolate chip pancakes on the table before sitting down across from him. "Don't worry about it. So I'm really sorry about ditching you yesterday." Kagome said softly.

Kurama chuckled and buttered a few pancakes. "You worry too much." He said before shoving a pancake in his mouth. He was slightly surprised at the amazingly delicious taste and turned wide eyes toward Kagome.

"These are amazing!"

Kagome laughed. "Did you expect them not to be?"

"No but… wow. Don't be surprised if I appear at your door every morning from now on."

Kagome smiled. "If that's the case, I'll have a batch ready for you."

Kurama smiled as he pulled a few more pancakes onto his plate. Kagome laughed at the fact that he seemed to be eating as if he hadn't eaten for months. Her amusement quickly faded when she suddenly caught sight of Haru sneaking up behind Kurama. His eyes were locked on the plate filled with pancakes and it didn't seem like the neko cared if a human saw him… as long as he got his paws on a pancake. Panicking, Kagome grabbed a pancake and rushed at her neko. Moving quickly, she threw him onto her bed along with the pancake and slammed her door shut so he couldn't get out.

Upon returning to the kitchen, she noticed Kurama was staring at her in question. She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry… that was my cat."

"You have a cat?"

"He's not very friendly and he somehow got out of my room… so I had to get him back in there before he attacked you." she laughed awkwardly.

"I see… and your cat eats pancakes?"

'_WHY does he have to be so amazingly observant?!'_

"Um yea… I should probably stop feeding him human food, it's very unhealthy."

"It's too bad he's unfriendly, Kuwabara loves cats." Kurama stated, finishing the last of the pancakes before taking the dishes to the sink. He began washing the dishes and Kagome shook her head.

"You don't need to do the dishes…" Making her way to the sink, she reached around him and turned the water off. Suddenly she found herself between Kurama and the counter behind her. He was holding her close against his body and the miko felt her heart skip into overdrive. Aside from that, she was in complete panic because she felt her tail bunched up under her sweat pants. He moved so fast that it startled her enough to make her tail appear.

-Youko! Stop it, let go!- Kurama growled as he tried to regain control of their body.

"You cooked… so I only find it fair that I clean." He smirked and leaned down to press his lips softly against Kagome's neck. Kagome couldn't breathe, her blood felt as if it were on fire as it flowed through her veins. Comforting warmth began to build at the pit of her stomach as Kurama pressed his tongue against her skin softly and she entirely forgot about her tail that was currently swaying back and forth under her clothing.

Suddenly the door bell ran and Kagome jumped at the opportunity to escape. Before Kurama even knew what was happening, Kagome squealed that she would get the door and disappeared into the living room. Now that he had control over their body again, he grudgingly returned to the sink and began cleaning the dishes.

-Why did you do that?!-

*You were moving far too slow. What are you complaining about anyway? She liked it.*

-Leave her alone Youko- Kurama growled in warning before completely ignoring his irritating counterpart.

Kagome whipped the door opened and was pleased to see Sango standing there. She sighed in relief before pulling the slayer inside. When she noticed Kirara and the other two nekos with her, she hurried to lock them in her room before returning to the living room. She was comforted to know that her tail was no longer visible.

"What are you so flustered for?" Sango asked warily.

"Kurama's here… we were having breakfast." She said, feeling her face heat up in a blush.

Sango smirked. "Oh really? Did I interrupt anything?"

Kagome merely glared at her friend before making her way back into the kitchen. Once she entered, Kurama pulled her into a hug and smiled down at her warmly.

"Thank you for breakfast but I must be going. I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that said, he released her and returned to his apartment. Once he closed Kagome's front door, Sango burst into laughter.

"Well you guys seem to be getting along a lot better!" she laughed as her friend blushed.

Kagome playfully punched the slayer in her arm before opening her bedroom door and allowing the nekos to roam around once more.

"Anyway, is there something you needed?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"Didn't you want to visit that girl today?" Sango asked, slightly surprised her miko friend had forgotten.

"Oh! Yea, let's transform and call Botan."

"This is turning out to be a lot of work. Every time we talk to Botan or Koenma or our new teammates, we have to transform." Sango complained.

"Well it's necessary. We don't want them knowing our true identities just in case."

* * *

A/N:

That's chapter 4, hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter should be very exciting ^_^ R&R

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Five: Guilty, Alone, and Confused


	5. Guilty, Alone, and Confused

***~****Future Girls****~***

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did!

*Youko*

~Hiei~

-Kurama-

'_thoughts_'

Chapter 5: Guilty, Alone, and Confused

Kagome and Sango stood before the large door in silence. They just arrived in Reikai and were going to visit the girl locked in the room they were about to enter. Taking a deep breath, Kagome pushed the heavy door open. Just like before, the room was pitch dark except for the burning flame at the center of the room. Closing the door, Kagome and Sango made their way to the center and stood just a few feet away from the large glass cell that the beautiful girl was confined in. The girl was sitting on what seemed to be a bed made completely of glass.

Kagome stepped forward and softly knocked on the glass to get the girl's attention. Startled, the girl turned wide grey eyes toward them. Standing slowly, she turned her attention to them and remained silent. Kagome smiled warmly and waved to her, not surprised when she didn't receive a greeting back.

"Hello, I'm Kagome and this is Sango. What's your name?"

The girl remained silent as she stared at them blankly. Her beautiful grey eyes examined their unusual outfits as well as their demon attributes. Sango frowned at the lack of response from the girl. Maybe she was a mute? Or perhaps she didn't understand their language? Whatever the reason, she wanted to get the girl to smile at least. She looked sad and lonely and that was probably the reason why Kagome had requested them access to visit this girl whenever they pleased. Sango rolled her eyes, that selfless damn miko was always thinking of everyone else before herself.

"So you're a human huh? We are too… but we have a mission that requires us to turn into demons." Kagome said, ignoring the fact that the girl was still silently staring at them.

"This must be fireproof glass since it's not melting from the fire." Sango said, trying to help the miko start a conversation.

"Do you have a name?" Kagome asked with a warm smile.

The girl remained silent, not even moving from the spot she stood.

"It's ok, you don't have to talk, we're just here to visit you."

"Kagome and I were asked to help the prince of this realm in a battle to save the human realm. He has this team called the spirit detectives that captured us so we thought they were after our lives like everyone else out there." Sango began to explain.

"We escaped the spirit detectives and were searching for an exit from this place and found this room before they caught us again. I was curious as to why Reikai had you locked up here so I asked the prince." Kagome continued.

"Kagome saw how lonely you looked and only agreed to help Reikai if he allowed us to visit you whenever we pleased." Sango smiled.

"Yup, so you'll be seeing us quite often." Kagome grinned.

Their communicators began beeping and Sango pulled hers from her pocket. Flipping it open, Koenma appeared on the screen demanding they return to his office immediately. Slamming it shut without an answer, Sango shoved the compact back into her pocket and turned a bright smile to the girl that was still mutely staring at them.

"We're sorry, but we have to go."

"Don't worry; we'll be back tomorrow to visit you again." Kagome smiled once more before following Sango quickly back to the toddler's office.

Upon arriving, they were surprised the SD's weren't there.

"There appears to be another tear in the barrier. This one is far larger than any of the previous ones. I've already sent the detectives to the location but I needed to speak with you before sending you off as well."

"Why? What's the matter?" Kagome asked, beginning to worry.

"I've worked with the last group of Forbidden Jewels and know their flaws. It is vital that you bring your neko companions with you at all times. They are your guardians and may save you in your greatest time of need." Koenma said.

"It's difficult to cart around a cat with two tails, we're fine on our own. We only bring them when we sense demons while we're at home." Sango said.

"You don't understand… the last four Jewel's died because they failed to use their neko's correctly. Their enemies picked them off one at a time, when they were at their weakest. They didn't keep their guardians close and they paid for it with their lives." Koenma explained.

"Ok… but how are we going to bring them around with us while we're in our human forms?" Kagome asked.

"You were able to place a concealment spell on them before were you not?"

"Yes but that drains our energy."

"Then you must teach your nekos to conceal themselves." Koenma ordered. "I don't care what you do; you better have those nekos with you at all times."

"Alright, we'll figure something out…" Kagome sighed.

"That's what I like to hear, now help close that rip."

Botan stepped forward with a grin. She opened a portal for them and without hesitation this time; they rushed through and were slightly caught off guard. Once they exited the portal, they were immediately attacked by dozens of demons.

"Took you long enough to get here!" Yusuke yelled in irritation as he knocked out a boar demon charging at him.

"Stop complaining." Sango rolled her eyes before glancing toward Kagome. "Be careful and watch your back." She demanded before dashing off to help Kuwabara. Kagome groaned and sidestepped the strike of a snake demon. Bringing her claws down swiftly before the snake could retract its head; she tore through the skin and removed its head. Kagome smirked as she saw all the demons growling in her directions. She wasn't sure why, but Kagome felt playful.

"Come and get me boys!" she grinned, brushing a hand through her hair.

Snarling, a large group of demons charged at her. Waiting until they were within a few feet of her, she sprung into the air and landed on her feet behind the group. They turned to her in anger, baring their fangs.

"Too slow!" she giggled. Pissed, the demons charged at her once more. A rat demon reached her first, leaping for her throat with its large fangs. Without much effort, the kitsune ducked, watching the rat squirm in anger as he missed her completely. A tiger swiped at her with his claws and Kagome quickly back flipped away from him, effectively landing directly on the rat that had first attacked her and missed.

"Oops! Sorry!" she giggled.

Kagome sprung off the rat's back and into a cartwheel in order to dodge a lizard demon that spat poison at her. Snarling in anger, it spat its poison repeatedly, trying to hit her. Kagome laughed as she leapt into front handsprings and easily dodged all the poison. The poison attacks the lizard was throwing and that missed the kitsune would hit any demons surrounding her. The lizard grew angrier as he continued to miss and hit his fellow demons, accidentally killing them.

"You missed!" Kagome laughed with a huge grin.

Youko watched the playful kitsune in amusement as he fought off the demons around him. She was bouncing all across the battle field, performing flips and cartwheels everywhere she went. Along the way, she was also killing random demons that approached her.

-She's going to get hurt if she keeps playing around like that.- Kurama sighed.

Youko shook his head. *I think she knows what she's doing…*

~You're telling me there's a reason she's jumping around the battlefield in such any irritating fashion?~ Hiei suddenly asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

Suddenly, Kagome turned a stern glance straight to him and he understood. *Hiei, tell the others to relocate themselves to the outside of the battlefield. Tell them to kill any demons that try to pass them. Hurry!* the kitsune demanded. Moving quickly, Youko began making his way to the center of the field where Kagome was also headed.

-What's going on?-

*I told you she knew what she was doing. Do you remember when she brushed her hand through her hair before mocking the demons?*

-Yes…- Kurama gasped. –She was grabbing seeds!-

*Every time her hands touched the ground when she flipped, she was planting a seed.* he smirked as he reached the center along with Kagome and Sango.

Grinning to both of them, Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and pulled the slayer up onto her shoulders. "Hey all you dimwitted demons, the Forbidden Jewels are over here! What's taking you so long to kill a pair of women?" Sango smirked at the glares they were now receiving from all the demons. Just as they hoped, all the demons redirected their attention to the center and were determined to tear the two women to shreds.

"Now Crystal!" Leaping off Kagome's shoulders, Sango crouched down to press her palms against the ground as Youko and Kagome did as well. Kagome and Youko pushed their demonic ki into the surrounding seeds to force them to grow while Sango used her water powers to provide the seeds with fresh water. It wasn't necessary for Sango to give them water seeing as they only needed kitsune energy to grow but the addition of water made them grow larger. The larger the plant was… the hungrier it would be.

The attacking demons froze where they stood as the ground began to shake. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei watched as dozens of large plants emerged from the ground in various places along the battlefield. The plants had large round heads with thick stems to hold their heavy tops. Dozens of sharp teeth filled their mouths as each of them stretched and roared in hunger.

Kagome stood from the ground and turned a grin to the demons staring at them in horror. "Bah Bye." She giggled. The demons went into a panic. They tried to run away from the large killer plants that were now striking down and tearing apart every demon they could reach. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei all worked together to kill any demons that tried to escape. As Youko stood from the ground, Kagome leaned her back against his with her arms crossed over her chest and a huge smile on her face. Youko rolled his eyes and entwined his tail around hers as they watched the last of the demons disappear.

"Go close the rip." Kagome called over to Yusuke once the coast was clear. Yusuke nodded and stared at the large man eating plants as he carefully made his way toward the rip. Kuwabara followed him and they were both making sure they steered clear of the killer plants that were watching them intently.

Kagome skipped over to the nearest plant and held her hand out toward it. Sango stared with wide and slightly fearful eyes as the large plant lowered its head down to Kagome. It cooed softly and nuzzled the kitsune's hand as Kagome stroked it in praise.

"Did you all have a good meal? Huh? You did such a wonderful job." She grinned up at the plant before turning to Sango.

"You can pet them too. They know you're the one who fed them water."

"How do they know?" Sango asked wearily.

"Because they can recognize your aura." Youko explained as he too pet on of the oversized plants.

Sango nodded and slowly approached the plant nearest to her. It seemed to purr quietly before lowing its head toward her obediently. She smiled and patted the demon plant's head softly. Hearing someone screaming, everyone turned their gazes toward Yusuke who was frantically dodging the three plants surrounding him. They were playfully striking at him for their own amusement.

"KAGOME!!! Call off your damn plants!" Yusuke cried.

Everyone laughed and Kagome smiled up to the plant she was petting. "Thank you for all your help." She said before placing her hand to the ground and closing her eyes. The demon plants suddenly disappeared and Kagome stood with all her seeds in the palm of her hand. Placing the seeds back in her hair, she grinned over to Yusuke.

"They were only playing with you." she informed.

"They were trying to attack me! Besides, I don't like 'playing' with huge man eating plants in my spare time!" he snapped.

"Keep it up and I'll bring them back to _play_ with you for a while longer." Kagome smirked.

"Crystal? Can we go home now?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded and made her way to the slayer's side. Turning to Youko, she winked at him before they ran off toward home. Youko smirked as he allowed Kurama control over their body.

*Her Red, I want her.* he decided.

-Well this isn't only for you to decide Youko, and I've decided that I want Kagome.-

~Don't be stupid fox; you can't have both. The better choice would be the kitsune~ Hiei stated.

*Told you so* Youko grinned.

-Why do you say that Hiei?-

~The other onna is human. Think about it, the human onna will be in danger and you won't always be there to protect her~

*But my vixen can fight for herself*

* * *

Kagome and Sango made their way to the same room the girl was kept in. This time they brought the nekos seeing as Koenma wouldn't shut up about the importance of them being together at all times. Haru was perched happily on top of Kagome's head and the little purple neko slept in her arms. Kirara and the black neko were sitting comfortably on Sango's shoulders as they all entered the dark room. The girl in her glass prison turned to them and watched as they approached her with smiles.

"Hello! How are you today?" Kagome smiled, not expecting a response.

"Yesterday was interesting; we had to fight off a bunch of demons and close another rip in the barrier between the human and demon realms." Sango said.

"Yea! My cute plants got to eat all of the demons." Kagome grinned.

"Cute? That's not exactly what I would call those things…" Sango said softly.

"What are you talking about? You liked them too." Kagome pouted.

"I didn't say I disliked them, they're just not _cute_. More like intimidating." The slayer clarified.

"Well I think they're cute." Kagome said stubbornly, petting the sleeping purple neko in her arms.

"It's always so dark in here… the only light is from that fire." Sango mused quietly before turning her gaze to the girl staring at them. "Is there a light in here?"

To both their surprise, the girl slowly lifted her hand and pointed toward their left. Shaking herself out of her shock, Sango put the nekos she was holding down on the ground before running off to search for the switch. Kagome smiled at the girl who was staring at the darkness that Sango had disappeared into.

"I knew you understood us. Could you tell me your name?" Kagome asked, hoping that maybe she would begin talking now.

The girl said nothing and Kagome sighed. The lights in the large room suddenly flickered on and Sango grinned in triumph before making her way back over to Kagome's side. Both girls were shocked when the flame around the girl disappeared. Did she have control of the fire? Or did it only come to life in the dark? Maybe the girl made the fire because it was so dark all the time.

The sleeping neko in Kagome's arms woke and stretched as Haru leapt down in top of its back. The silver neko growled playfully and caught the purple neko's ear between his teeth. Kagome smiled and ruffled her neko's fur before placing them both on the ground so they could play and a full out battle began.

Kirara and the black neko leapt into the fun as well, tackling Haru playfully. Kagome and Sango laughed as the four pawed and hissed at each other jokingly. Kirara nipped at Haru's tail, causing the neko to yelp and quickly turn to leap at the cream colored demon. Kagome saw the purple haired girl slowly stand and sit on the ground near the glass. She was watching the nekos play with a small smile on her face.

Kagome whistled sharply and all four nekos froze where they were and turned their attention to the kitsune. Kagome smiled and kneeled down to the ground to whisper in Haru's ear. The neko mewed before nuzzling his mistress's cheek and turning to the glass box. Trotting over to the glass with the other three nekos following him, he placed his paw up against the glass. The girl that was directly on the other side stared down at Haru blankly.

"They're saying hi." Kagome said and was overjoyed to see a small smile spread across the girl's face as she stared down at the demons. The four nekos mewed at her happily before returning to their previous play.

Taking a look at the time, Kagome sighed as she turned toward Sango. It was getting late and they still needed to work with Koenma to see if they could figure out where the next rip would appear. Both girls turned back toward the grey eyed girl.

"We're sorry but we must be going. We have plenty of work to get done but we'll return tomorrow." Sango smiled.

"And we'll bring the nekos with us too since you seem to like them." Kagome added.

Waving to the girl, they made their way to the door, calling the nekos to follow them. The girl watched them leave, thankful they left the lights on so she wouldn't have to be alone in the dark…

* * *

Kurama sat on the river bank staring at the water in silence.

*Red, it's for her own safety. There's no other choice* Youko said softly.

-I know that Youko-

*Take her out on one more date… and then you have to break it off*

-If I have to stay away from her then why should I bother taking her out once more?- Kurama snapped.

*Because you want to Red* Youko answered quietly.

"Kurama?" The avatar turned quickly to the sound of her voice.

Kagome was staring at Kurama in question. What was he doing at her favorite spot in the forest? "Are you alright?" she asked as she moved to sit next to him.

"I'm fine, just thinking." He answered with a small smile.

"If there's something you want to talk about, I'm here to listen." Kagome said softly.

"Thank you Kagome, and there is in fact something I would like to ask you."

She turned her attention to him with a smile. "Yes?"

"There's a carnival in town this weekend. Would you go with me?"

Kagome grinned. "Definitely, I love carnivals."

"Great, so how does Saturday sound?"

"Perfect, I'll be ready and at your door at seven." She smiled.

* * *

"We're baaaaack!" Kagome called cheerfully as she pushed the large door open. She frowned to see that the lights were off once more and asked Sango to turn it on once more since she knew where it was. The slayer ran off into the darkness after placing the nekos on the ground. Kagome made her way over to the glass box and smiled as the girl stood and seated herself on the ground near the glass again so she could watch the nekos.

The lights flashed on and the flame around the girl disappeared once more. Kirara began running around the large glass box quickly, the other three chasing after her.

"So how was your day today? Ours wasn't very eventful." Sango sighed.

"Well Kurama asked me out on another date this morning." Kagome said softly.

"Really?! You two seem to be getting closer." Sango smirked.

"Shut up Sango. Haru!"

Sango and Kagome stared in shock and slight fear as all four nekos slid into the glass box through an opening that seemed to be used to push food in the girl's prison cell. The girl turned her attention to the four nekos that were now staring at her in curiosity. Being the gutsy one of the group, Haru made his way toward her cautiously. The girl shook her head and stood.

"No… I don't want to hurt you." she whispered as she backed away from the demon.

Surprised to hear her speak, Kagome shook her head. "Are you talking about your fire? Don't worry, their fire nekos and can't be harmed by flame." The miko reassured once she regained her composure.

The girl turned to look at her fearfully, seeming to make sure Kagome was telling the truth. Both Sango and Kagome smiled and nodded and the girl seemed to calm down. She kneeled down once more and watched in silence as Haru continued to make his way toward her. Once he was close enough, he leaned forward and sniffed her leg quietly before mewing and leaping into her lap and nuzzling her stomach lovingly.

Taking this as a sign that everything was safe, the other three nekos trotted over to the girl and joined in nuzzling her. The girl smiled softly as tears filled her eyes. She sobbed quietly as she hugged the nekos gently and a weak flame burned to life around the girl. Kagome and Sango watched as the poor girl broke down into tears and they weren't sure why. They wanted desperately to reach out and hug the girl as she sobbed but couldn't because of the thick glass that separated them.

"Aki."

Confused, Kagome turned to Sango to see if she understood.

"My name… is Aki." The girl said softly.

Kagome grinned happily. "Well it's nice to meet you Aki."

"Why?" she asked softly, turning her gaze to Kagome.

"Why what?" Sango asked.

"Why do you two come here everyday to visit me?"

"Because no matter what you may have done, no one deserves to be alone. Everyone deserves a second chance at life and we just wanted to keep you company…" Kagome said with a warm smile.

"May we ask what it was that happened? That caused you to be imprisoned here?" Sango asked, hoping they could finally get some answers.

Aki sat in silence for a moment as she stared down at the nekos in her lap and the fire around her dissipated. Just as Sango and Kagome figured she wasn't going to answer, she spoke.

"Two years ago I was a regular teenage girl like everyone else… and one day when I got angry at a coke machine because it ate my money, it suddenly burst into flames. I was scared and didn't understand how it happened but for a few months nothing weird happened so I figured it was my imagination.

"I was doing my homework one day and was so frustrated with it that I just wished it would disappear. My homework caught fire and I knew the fire touched my hand but there were no burns. My homework disappeared and all that was left was ashes. After that, I became curious and turned the stove on the next morning. I ran my hand through the fire but nothing happened." She paused to let the information sink in.

"So you somehow obtained fire powers?" Kagome asked.

"It would seem so. The next few months, I was able to create a small flame on the tip of my finger whenever I wanted and could make anything catch fire if I wished it. But I couldn't control the fire… whenever I was angry or overcome with emotions, the flames would go out of control and no matter what I did, they wouldn't stop." She began to cry once more, the flame returning but this time more potent and Kagome felt tears burn in her eyes as well.

"What happened?" Sango asked softly.

"My father came home drunk one night and began hitting my mother. I yelled at him to stop but he turned and hit me as well. I got so angry and scared that the fire engulfed my entire house… my mother and father were killed and I was left untouched by the flames. After that, all I remember is hearing the police sirens and then waking up in this prison. Koenma appeared before me to explain why I was here and that was almost a year ago. No one comes in here besides the ogres that bring me food."

Kagome wiped her tears away. "I'm so sorry Aki…"

"Don't be… it's my fault that I couldn't learn to control my powers." She said softly, hugging the purple neko and rubbing her cheek against his soft fur.

"Well you seem to have control of your powers now." Sango stated.

"It may seem that way but I don't. When I get emotional I still can't control the flames." She said, bowing her head in shame as the fire once again dispersed.

"Well then it looks like we're going to have to help you control your powers better!" Kagome grinned.

"But… how?"

"Easy, practice makes perfect. You see, I have weird powers too. I learned to control them because if I didn't, they would kill any of my demon friends around me. But I also needed to learn control over them because I needed to protect my friends with my power." Kagome explained.

"So in your human form you're a miko?" Aki asked, surprising both Sango and Kagome.

"How did you know?"

"I read a lot. Whenever an ogre comes in here, I ask if it's alright for them to give me a book to read, any book. They always give me books they don't need or copies, just in case I burn them." she said.

Kagome laughed. "So how much exactly do you know?"

"A lot about demons, legends of the past, the three worlds, fighting techniques, anything new about the human world so I can stay updated. I know a lot." She smiled softly.

"Fighting huh?" Sango asked, curious.

Kagome slapped her hand on Sango's arm suddenly, making the girl jump. "Aki, we'll be back tomorrow ok? We're going to do some research on controlling powers."

Aki smiled hopefully and nodded, turning back down to the nekos still playing in her cell. "Ok guys… I think you should go back outside."

The nekos mewed and leapt at her, licking her face playfully before squeezing through the small opening and trotting back over to Kagome and Sango's sides. Sango smiled and lifted the purple neko into her arms as Kirara leapt up onto her should. "We'll see you tomorrow, and we'll leave the lights on too."

They waved to Aki as they left, the black neko stopping at the door and turning to stare at Aki for a moment longer before trotting off to catch up with the others.

"Sango… do you think it's weird that she suddenly gained her powers at around the same time that I was dragged into the well and discovered my powers?" Kagome asked quietly as they made their way to the Reikai library.

"You think there's a connection? How could there be?"

"I don't know… it was just a thought. Let's get to researching; I really want to help her as much as we can."

* * *

The black neko ran around Kagome and Sango's legs in excitement as they made their way to Aki's room.

"He's really excited to see Aki isn't he?" Kagome laughed.

"So are all the other nekos, he's just expressing his excitement more then they are." Sango laughed.

As they reached the door, Kagome kicked in open with a huge grin and watched as all four nekos dashed toward the glass box. The black neko leading, he squeezed through the opening and leapt up onto Aki's head and mewed loudly. For the first time since they met her, they heard Aki laugh. Smiling, they made their way over to the glass and waved to her.

"How are you today?" Kagome asked.

"Much better now that you're all here." She smiled softly.

"Good, well time to get down to training! I won't be here the entire time but Sango is staying for a few hours after I leave."

"You have plans today?" she asked softly.

Kagome blushed. "I have a date."

"With a major hottie that lives right across the hall!" Sango laughed.

"Shut up Sango!" Kagome growled.

"Oh, that reminds me…. If we're ever around anyone else while we're in our demon forms, could you please call us Crystal and Aqua and not by our names?" Sango said.

"Because you don't want anyone else knowing your human identities, no problem." Aki smiled.

"Glad you're so intelligent. So let's get to work!"

"What do I have to do?" she asked as she stood from her bed.

"Hmmm… well we just need you to get angry and then work on controlling your anger. After our hours of research, we found that some powers react to the person's emotions. It seems to be that way with your powers so we think that if you can control your emotions, then you can control your powers." Sango explained.

Aki thought about it for a moment and nodded. "I think it will work, but how will you make me angry?"

"About that… please don't hate me but I'm going to have to insult you… or say things to piss you off." Kagome said.

Aki smiled. "I'll get over it. You guys are helping me… so I'll keep in mind that you don't mean anything your saying."

"Ok good, now let's get to work."

* * *

After about an hour of working with Aki, Kagome finally had to pull herself from the room and return to her apartment. She left the nekos with Aki and Sango because it seemed that with the nekos there with her, she was able to calm her anger much faster. Even though she knew she couldn't harm them with her fire, she told herself that she wanted to protect them as well as her new friends and was able to calm herself enough to bring the flame down to a calm ball in the palm of her hand.

Sango and Kagome found that when Aki got really pissed, her eyes would change to a bright red color and they almost feared that her powerful flames would burst through the glass. She was slowly improving and Sango was going to work with her for a few more hours before letting her get some rest. Once inside her apartment, Kagome changed into the outfit she had laid out on her bed before leaving. After changing, she pulled a brush through her hair and grabbed her keys before opening the door in time to see Kurama about to knock.

Grinning, she closed and locked her door before grabbing his hand and running off toward the elevator in excitement. When they arrived at the festival, Kurama bought their tickets and played several games with Kagome. They went through the haunted house as well as the fun house and Kagome seemed to be having lots of fun.

Kagome smiled happily as she dragged Kurama to all the different rides. For some reason, he didn't seem to be enjoying himself so Kagome decided to buy a few ice cream cones and go for a walk with the red head.

"Kurama… are you alright?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" he asked quietly.

"Because you don't seem to be enjoying yourself." She said softly.

"Actually… Kagome…" Kurama started but couldn't find it in himself to continue. Sighing, he began to walk faster until they were far away from the loud sounds coming from the carnival.

"What's the matter Kurama?"

"Kagome… I can't… I can't see you anymore." He said quietly.

Kagome stared at him in complete confusion and disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"We can't see each other anymore Kagome… I'm sorry."

Before Kagome could respond, she caught sight of a demon at the corner of her eye. Staring in shock, she realized that they were completely surrounded. Sango wasn't there to save her identity this time… what was she going to do?

Kurama stared in surprise at the demons that stand around them growling. How did he not sense them before? He was too wrapped up in his emotions to pay any attention to his surroundings and now he was paying for it… this was the reason he had to break things off with Kagome… so she wouldn't get hurt.

She couldn't transform… Kurama would see and her identity would go down the drain. The poor human would probably have a heart attack if he saw her turn into a mysterious demon. The demons around them growled and Kagome glared at them. She couldn't just stand there, she had to protect Kurama. Even though it didn't seem that he cared for her anymore… even though he just broke up with her… she needed to protect him.

Kurama debated what he should do. The others were probably nowhere nearby and he couldn't just attack these demons in front of Kagome. She's only human and probably doesn't even know what these things are. She's probably terrified… he had to protect her… no matter what.

"Forbidden Crystal Power!" Kurama turned to Kagome in confusion. A very familiar outfit began to replace Kagome's jeans and tee shirt and a pair of silver ears and a silky tail appeared. His eyes widened in shock as the human girl that he was so fond of slowly transformed into Crystal, the kitsune that Youko liked.

*Red!! Kagome is Crystal!* Youko gasped in surprise.

-This can't be happening… this has to be a dream- Kurama thought, watching in shock as Kagome… or Crystal leapt at the demon nearest to them and tore it to pieces. Then suddenly his vision went black.

Kagome sighed in relief when Sango and the nekos appeared and knocked out Kurama. After finishing off the last of the demons, Kagome slowly made her way to Kurama's side. Kneeling down, she fished in his pockets for his keys before lifting him up into her arms. Sango and the nekos followed Kagome silently as she rushed to their apartment building and opened Kurama's door. Once they were inside, Sango closed and locked the door before following Kagome into the red head's bedroom.

"Kagome… what are we going to do? This human saw you transform! I know you like him but…"

"Not anymore… he broke up with me…" she said quietly as she brushed a hand through her hair and placed a seed on his bed.

"No way! Why?!"

"I don't know… but that doesn't matter. I need you to get me some water and an orange."

The slayer rushed to the kitchen and collected what the miko requested. "What are you doing?"

"Making a potion so everything that just happened seems like a mere dream. When he wakes up, he's not going to believe anything he saw." Kagome explained as she got to work. Once she was finished mixing everything, she opened Kurama's mouth and slowly poured the mixture down his throat. After cleaning all evidence of them ever being in his apartment and changing him into a pair of sweat pants, Kagome and Sango quietly left with the nekos and to their own apartments.

The purple neko and Kirara followed Sango into her home while Haru trailed behind Kagome. The miko briefly wondered where the other neko was but didn't think much over it as she blankly made her way to bed and collapsed onto her mattress. Tears began to fall as she pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed quietly. Haru mewed softly and moved to lie next to the miko's stomach, nuzzling her arms to comfort her as she cried herself to sleep.

Kurama woke with a start the next morning, his heart pounding in his chest and his body coated in sweat. Breathing hard, he tried to calm his racing heart as he thought about the weird dream he had.

*Kagome was Crystal? That seriously was crazy…* Youko yawned.

-It was weird… it seemed so real-

*Red, stop dreaming. We only _wish_ Kagome and Crystal were one in the same remember?*

Kurama frowned –Yea… only in my dreams huh…- he sighed sadly.

* * *

A/N:

That wraps up chapter 5 ^_^ hope you all enjoyed it. R&R!!

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Six: Play with Fire


	6. Play with Fire

***~****Future Girls****~***

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did!

*Youko*

~Hiei~

-Kurama-

'_thoughts_'

Chapter 6: Play with Fire

"You have to control it!" Sango demanded.

"I'm trying…" Aki ground out.

"What are you going to do when we face a foe that knows about your past?! That knows what you did and uses it to get you angry? You have to control it faster, you don't want to kill all of your comrades do you?!" Sango yelled.

Kagome placed a hand on the slayers shoulder. "Is it really necessary to push her so hard?" the kitsune asked quietly.

"If she wants enough control to show Koenma that she is stable enough to leave this prison then yes, this is very necessary." Sango said sternly to her friend before turning her attention back to Aki. "It's taking you too long Aki!"

"I'm sorry…. I'm trying…" she whined.

"Ok wait, I have another idea." Kagome piped up, gaining the fire girl's attention. The bright flames raged around her in a dangerous chaos and only seemed to be getting worst. "Instead of trying to suppress the fire and make it disappear… why don't you work on controlling it and reforming it into something that won't burn us to a crisp?"

"What do you mean?" Aki asked softly.

"What we've been working on is for you to calm your emotions so the fire will dissipate. I've been thinking and observing you while we train and from what I can see, it looks like it's very difficult for you to pull the fire power back into your body." Kagome stated.

"Yes… it is. Sometimes if I push too hard it hurts."

"Could you explain what type of pain you feel?" Sango asked.

"It's like… you know when you pack a suitcase until it's so full that it's about to explode? Well I feel like the suitcase… like if I push anymore of my power back, my body might explode." Aki explained, hoping they would understand.

Kagome nodded. "Just as I thought… so here's the problem with what we've been trying to do. When you get emotional, your body creates a large amount of power. The power is your fire and it creates so much that it's too much to return to your body."

"So the fire that's created when she's emotional is too much for her body to handle if she pulls it back in…" Sango concluded.

"Yea, so instead of trying to suppress the fire I want you to reform it." Kagome instructed.

"Reform it how?"

"Look at your flames now; they are in a chaos." Kagome said. Aki looked around her box cell and sighed at the sight. There wasn't a single place in her somewhat large cell that wasn't touched by fire.

"Ok… so what do I do?" she asked.

"Just change its shape so that it's not as harmful. Maybe into a pair of large fireballs in your hands or something of the sort. Use your imagination." Kagome grinned.

"And if you're in pain, you need to tell us Aki." Sango said. The grey eyed girl smiled and nodded before closing her eyes in concentration. Kagome and Sango watched as the fire slowly pulled in closer to Aki. It took some time but eventually the flames changed from completely out of control to a spiral that surrounded the girl's small body. It looked like a cone that could probably protect Aki from anyone that attacked her. Opening her eyes, she grinned happily.

"I did it!" she cheered.

"You did! Did it hurt? How complicated was it?" Sango asked.

"It didn't hurt but it was a little hard. I think if I keep working on it, I'll have it perfect!"

"Good! Now we just need to keep this up and hopefully we'll be able to convince Koenma to let you out of there!" Kagome grinned.

Aki smiled happily as the black and purple nekos leapt up onto her shoulders to nuzzle her cheeks. Sango reached down to lift Kirara into her arms before turning to Kagome. The kitsune nodded and playfully threw Haru up into the air and giggled when he landed softly on her head and mewed.

"Aki, we're going to head home for the night. We're going to leave the black and purple nekos with you for the night." Kagome said.

"Ok, but remember! You both promised to tell me about what's going on with you two and your mission." Aki smiled.

"Of course, tomorrow we'll tell you everything before we start training again. We'll see you in the morning." Sango promised as they turned toward the door.

"Bye!"

* * *

Kagome groaned as she watched a dozen more demons pour out of the rip. They had been fighting all night and the sun was starting to rise. The demon attacks seemed to be occurring more frequently now but this had to be the worst. Hakudoshi seemed to be growing even stronger with all the time it was taking them to not only find him but also find their other two sister Jewels. Currently, the damn demon sent thousands of demons at them. They would close the rip before anymore could escape but another tear would appear and they would once again have to jump into battle.

This was the fourth rip that appeared and everyone was beginning to tire. Yusuke and Kuwabara were injured far worst than anyone else but Youko and Hiei also seemed to be slowing down and becoming less accurate with their attacks. Sango sported a deep gash along her hip and it was making it complicated for her to maneuver correctly. Kagome had been using so much of her power throughout the battle that she was starting to feel weak and had to avoid using her elemental attack. Instead, she was using as much hand to hand combat that she could and was constantly dodging attacks that could be fatal.

Haru and Kirara were doing their best to keep their mistresses safe but they too were gaining several injuries. They only had enough fire power to attack demons close enough for them to swipe at. It was hard for the nekos to stay close to Kagome and Sango seeing as both couldn't seem to stay in one place while battling. Keeping a close eye on both them, Kirara and Haru decided to stay in one particular place but were prepared to rush to their mistresses aid once they were in need of it.

It wasn't long before Kuwabara fell under the dozens of demons attacking him. Yusuke was at his aid in moments but he too was soon over loaded with attacking demons. Growling in frustration, Kagome felt her purification pulse to life. Pushing her pure power into her hands, she purified any demon near her and rushed to Yusuke and Kuwabara. In moments, all the demons attacking them were turned to dust. Kagome tried to pull her power back in but realized she couldn't. The power had to be released and she nearly panicked since half her comrades were demons.

"Aqua! I.. I can't control it! Protect the others, hurry!" Kagome yelled as her purification slowly grew to surround her entire body. Yusuke groaned in pain as he felt the pure energy brush against his aura but he refused to leave Kuwabara behind. With his injuries, it was difficult for him to lift his tall friend onto his shoulders.

Sango ran to Hiei and Youko, grabbing their arms as she went and dashed to the edge of the battlefield. Haru and Kirara obediently followed Sango once she whistled for them and stood at in front of her to attack any demons that dared to come near. Searching frantically for Yusuke, her heart nearly stopped when she spotted him only a few feet away from Kagome. The miko was trying her best to hold her power off for a while longer but there wasn't much time.

"Yusuke, get over here! Leave Kuwabara!" she yelled.

"No! I won't leave him to die!" he yelled stubbornly.

"LEAVE HIM YOU IDOIT! He's human; he won't be affected by Crystal's power! You have demon blood so you may not survive!" she yelled before turning to Hiei. "Hiei... plea…" Before she could finish her request for their fastest teammate to quickly retrieve Yusuke, he was already gone and back at her side with the detective. Working quickly, Sango used her water powers to form a barrier around them. Just as she sealed the barrier closed so Kagome's purification could seep in, the miko lost control.

Kagome manipulated her overwhelming power into a bow and arrow. Glaring angrily at the tear in the barrier, she aimed directly for the center and released an arrow made purely of her power. As the arrow traveled across the battlefield, a wave of purification blew over everything in the surrounding area. All the demons were turned to ash as the arrow passed. As the wave of pure energy approached the individuals in the seemingly meaningless barrier made completely of a thin layer of water, everyone but Sango winced.

The purification skipped over the water barrier without hesitation and continued on to the rip. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the arrow flew into the tear and a snarl of pain followed. The rip disappeared and all traces of the attacking demons were gone, their ashes blowing away in the wind.

"You will pay for that Kitsune." A voice hissed before everything was once again silent. Kagome stared at where the rip was and knew she had somehow wounded Hakudoshi. But if purification wasn't enough to kill the demon then how could they possibly beat him? Kagome groaned in pain as she felt the fatigue hit her like a speeding bus. She hadn't used her powers so entirely before and her muscles were screaming in pain.

Sango pulled her water powers back and everyone stood staring in confusion.

"How the hell did a wall of water save us?" Yusuke asked.

"And how does a demon have purification powers?" Youko asked curiously.

"Water is pure and purification only affects anything demonic or impure." Sango answered, purposefully ignoring the second question.

"And what of the purification?" Hiei asked, smirking at the irritated expression on the wolf demon's face.

"That is none of your business." She growled before making her way to Kagome to make sure she was alright.

Kuwabara stood from the ground and stretched. "Where'd all my injuries go?" he asked confused.

"Since you're human, my purification was healed all your injuries." Kagome answered quietly.

Sango reached Kagome's side and placed a hand on her shoulder before quickly pulling away when the miko winced in pain. "Are you alright?"

"I know what Aki was talking about when she said it hurt to pull energy back in that didn't fit. I had no choice but to release the energy but thankfully I was able to manipulate it and injure Hakudoshi."

"You hurt Hakudoshi? How the hell did you do that?" Yusuke asked once he reached her side as well.

"I'm not sure but that was his voice, I could never mistake it." She sighed as she pulled her communicator from her pocket and opened it. Botan appeared on the screen with a huge grin.

"Hey Botan, could you make us a portal to Reikai?" she asked tiredly, smiling down at Haru who was still in his larger form and gently nuzzling her hip.

"Crystal… I could go and tell Aki we'll come tomorrow instead. You could use some rest." Sango suggested.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm alright Aqua, we promised to come today."

Botan nodded and announced she would be there in a moment.

"What do you two do when you visit that chick?" Yusuke asked, still confused on where this girl was. He had never seen a fire girl in the Reikai.

"We're helping her… you'll see soon enough." Sango answered.

"Go treat your injuries; we'll see you guys later." Kagome said as a portal appeared.

"You have to care for yourself as well." Youko said.

"You're far too caring for your own good onna." Hiei rolled his eyes.

Kagome smiled. "It's so nice to know you care Hiei. Don't worry Youko, I'll be fine. I promise." She said before slowly making her way to the portal. Haru stepped in her path to stop her and she looked down at him in question. He growled and shook his head to his mistress before turning so his side was against her legs. She rolled her eyes and climbed on his back just to make the neko happy and allowed him to carry her through the portal.

Kirara looked up to Sango and she laughed and shook her head. The cream colored neko mewed and reverted back to her smaller form before leaping up into the wolf's arms. Sango followed Haru through the portal, thanked Botan and walked with Haru to Aki's room.

Youko gave control back to Kurama as the portal closed and Yusuke yawned. Hiei disappeared like he always did as Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama made their way back home.

"Hey Rama, have you seen Kagome or Sango lately? I haven't seen them in school at all for the past few weeks." Yusuke randomly asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue…" the avatar said. He was curious as to what happened to the girls as well. He hadn't seen them in the apartment building either. He knocked on Kagome's door several times since he wanted to ask her on that one last date but never seemed to be home. Youko convinced him it was for the best and to just leave it be but Kurama was beginning to worry.

"You think they moved out and transferred schools?" Kuwabara asked sadly.

"Can't be sure since their apartments haven't gone up for sale yet." Yusuke mused.

"I'm sure they'll show up sooner or later." Kurama assured, though the reassurance was mainly for himself.

* * *

"Is that really Haru? He's so huge!" Aki said as she stared at the large fire neko carrying Kagome.

"We'll explain that when we tell you about everything. So are you ready?" Sango asked as she sat on the ground with her back against the glass wall.

"Yea!"

"Alright, two years ago a demon pulled down a well at the shrine I grew up at. It was demanding that I give it the sacred jewel but I had no idea what she was talking about." Kagome paused when she saw the shocked expression on Aki's face.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Sango burst into laughter before Aki had a chance to answer. "Kags, I bet she already knows the story! Member? She read all about the past."

"Yup! This is the story of the Shikon No Tama! So you were the mysterious miko that appeared from the future? And Sango… you're the demon slayer… OH!! With the fire neko! Why didn't I think of this before?!" Aki laughed.

"Ok so you know about the evil hanyou, me breaking the Shikon, and that we're searching for the pieces of the jewel to fuse it back together right?" Kagome asked.

"Yup! And about all your friends and foes too." Aki grinned.

"Perfect, so I don't have to explain all that!" Kagome sighed in relief.

"So I guess we can just skip to the part about your dream and pretty much our current mission here in this time." Sango said.

"Ok. A few months ago I had a terrible nightmare about everyone's deaths. When I woke up, I still felt like it was real so I rushed to my grandmother. She is very powerful and was the only one I figured could help me. After I told her about my dream, she gave me a box and told me to go back home to open it. I'm sure you know what the Goshiboku is right?"

Aki nodded with a grin and Kagome continued.

"I sat at its base and opened the box. Midoriko appeared before me and told me about a completely new mission that I had to fulfill. Inside the box was this broach," Kagome said, touching her broach with the crystal at the center. "and Midoriko told me that I was the new Demon Crystal. She gave me Haru and the black and purple neko along with three other broaches and told me that I needed to find my sister Jewels." She explained.

"As Forbidden Jewels, our mission is to not only protect the Shikon No Tama but also the entire human world. You probably know Hakudoshi, one of Naraku's detachments that could find darkness in a person's heart?" Sango asked.

Aki nodded and shivered slightly at the thought.

"Well he seemed to have lived to this time and is our current enemy. The nekos are our guardians. They have their smaller form and for battle, can transform into their larger forms and have the ability to fly." Sango explained.

"So since there are only two of you, you guys have to find the last two Jewels?" Aki asked.

"Yes, but it is far more difficult than we thought it would be." Kagome sighed.

"But you still have to finish your task in the past too right? You still have to fuse the Sacred Jewel." Aki said.

"Yes but this is more important. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo are taking care of things in the past and will come get us if there is an emergency. We have to defeat Hakudoshi before he finds out how to completely break down the barrier between the human and demon realms." Sango said.

"So any other questions before we begin training for today?" Kagome smiled.

"Nope! Let's start training! Cause the faster I get this down the faster I find out if I can get out of here!" Aki grinned.

* * *

Kagome and Sango entered through the portal Botan made for them and stood before Koenma's desk waiting for him to realize they're presence.

"Crystal, Aqua, how can I help you?" he asked, not bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"Koenma, is there any possibility that Aki would be released from her cell?" Kagome asked directly.

Surprised by her question, he turned his questioning gaze to them. "I'm not sure seeing as she is very unstab…"

"What if she learned to control her fire powers? What if we told you she wasn't unstable anymore?" Sango asked.

Koenma thought for a moment as he stared at the determined expression on their faces. "Perhaps we could consider releasing her but she would be on probation and would have to work for Reikai."

"You mean like Hiei and Youko?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, if she gains control of her powers she would have to be a spirit detective to live out the rest of her sentence." Koenma answered. "But if she were to lose control…"

"What if we take complete responsibility for her? If anything happens then we'll take the blame." Sango asked, interrupting him once more.

"Then if anything happened you two would also be under probation for whatever damage may occur." Koenma said.

"We're fine with that." Kagome said without hesitation. At this point… they would do anything just to get Aki out of that prison.

"Then I will consider it and I would like to see exactly how much control she has over her powers before I make my decision." The demi lord said.

Kagome nodded. "She's ready whenever you are."

"Alright, how about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Perfect." Kagome grinned.

* * *

Kagome stared at the reflection of the moon in the lake as she relaxed on the shore. She sighed and leaned back on her arms, staring up at the clear night sky. Sango was with Aki telling her about the great news and training with her a bit more so they were prepared for tomorrow. Both Aki and Sango agreed that Kagome should go home and get some rest. She obeyed and returned to the apartments but just couldn't fall asleep so she decided to visit her favorite spot in the woods.

She closed her eyes and listened to the water sway against the shore and the wind blow through the trees. It was so serene here and she felt tranquil. She felt more comfortable in her demon form so decided to transform before she arrived. Her silver ears twitched at every sound the forest made as her tail swayed back and forth slowly. She was so glad she found this place but at the same time it brought back sad memories.

She missed Kurama… missed his smile and his beautiful eyes. She still didn't understand why he had broken things off with her but it wasn't like she was trying to find out anyway. For the past few weeks Kagome and Sango hadn't been attending school. Instead they were using that time either training with Aki or searching for their two missing sister Jewels. They were barely ever in their apartments anymore except for late at night to sleep. Kagome hadn't seen Kurama since their last date… when he broke up with her.

Suddenly Kagome leapt from her stop on the shore and dropped into a defensive stance. She bared her fangs at the demons that slowly poured out of the woods surrounding the peaceful lake. Standing at the front of the demons, Hakudoshi stepped into her view, smirking. He had grown taller since the past and his white hair now reached his shoulders. He held the same sinister and twisted amusement in his eyes that Naraku did.

* * *

Yusuke whipped his communicator from his pocket furiously. Flipping it open and nearly breaking it in half, he glared at the toddler that appeared on the small screen. "WHAT DO YOU WANT TODDLER!?" he snapped.

"Yusuke! Crystal is under attack by herself! You and the others have to get to her!" Koenma panicked.

Kurama's attention was now completely on Yusuke who was waiting to hear the exact location of where Crystal was. Youko was going insane that the other kitsune was in danger. Where was Aqua?!

"Koenma, where is Aqua?" Kurama asked as calmly as possible, snatching the compact from Yusuke's grasp.

"I haven't the slightest clue but all I know is that Hakudoshi is paying Crystal a person visit right now! Botan is making you guys a portal, if you don't get there in time… she may not make it!"

The portal appeared and Kurama slammed the communicator shut before following Yusuke and Kuwabara. When they reached the other side, Hiei was already there waiting for them. They could hear battle cries nearby and rushed to Crystal's aid. Upon arriving at the battle field, Kurama was slightly shocked to see that it was at the same place Kagome had taken him… it was one of her favorite spots and it was now being torn apart.

Crystal was at the center of the large group of demons and seemed to be fighting them off as best she could but she still hadn't recovered her strength completely from their battle that morning. Hakudoshi was no where to be seen and everyone leapt into battle without hesitation. Kurama passed control over to Youko since he had better control of their powers and could help save Crystal faster than he could. Youko made quick work of destroying the demons that stood in his way as he tried to get to Crystal.

After only a few minutes after they arrived, Crystal disappeared in the mass of demons and everyone panicked. Yusuke charged his spirit gun to make a clear path to the kitsune and ran to her side. She had several deep wounds and she couldn't seem to move anymore. Youko finally made his way to them and killed any demon that dared to get near the injured kitsune. Soon, all the demons were killed and everyone was at Crystal's side checking her wounds.

She couldn't keep herself conscious any longer and gave into the darkness that consumed her, falling limp in Youko's arms. All four of them watched with wide eyes as Crystal slowly reverted back to her human form. They stared at Kagome that was now lying unconscious in Youko's arms. Aqua and the nekos finally arrived and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was in Youko's arms.

"Kagome…" Sango gasped and ran to the miko's side. She was covered in deep gashes and wounds but what happened and why were the Spirit Detectives here?

"Wait a minute… Kagome is Crystal?!" Yusuke yelled in surprise. Sango's eyes widened as she turned her gaze up to the detective. Oh no… had Kagome been in her demon form and been so terribly wounded that she reverted back to her human form in front of the Spirit Detectives?

"And if Kagome is Crystal… then Aqua has to be Sango!" Yusuke yelled, pointing his finger down at Sango accusingly. She growled at him in warning before reaching for Kagome and lifting her up into her arms. Turning to Haru, the neko transformed and Sango gently placed the miko on his back. Kirara and the black neko also transformed and stood directly at Haru's sides, just in case the miko slid off while the purple neko leapt up to nuzzle Kagome's face softly.

"Wait a minute! Where are you taking her?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Where do you think you idiot?! She's wounded and needs to be treated!" Sango snarled, deciding it was pointless to stay in her demon form anymore since they already knew who she was. She reverted back and glared at the shocked expressions on the guys' faces.

"Whoa… I didn't actually think Aqua was Sango…" Yusuke muttered as Youko gave control back to Kurama. When he changed back to his human form, Sango was now the one staring at him in surprise.

"Youko… is Kurama?" Sango asked, confused. Before she received an answer though, her confused expression turned to anger as she glared at the avatar. "You stay away from Kagome." She growled as she turned her back to them and started toward their apartments.

"Sango…"

"I don't even want to hear it!" she yelled, stomping toward the apartment buildings and only growing more irritated when she realized all four of the boys were following them.

"Yo Rama, What'd you do?" Yusuke murmured.

"I'm not quite sure… I was going to break things off with Kagome but never got the chance." The avatar answered.

"Why would you break up with Kag's though?" Kuwabara asked, confused.

"Youko is interested in Crystal and he convinced Kurama that it was for Kagome's own safety that he should stay away from her." Hiei answered for the red head.

Once they were in public, Sango lifted Kagome into her arms and ordered for the nekos to slip back into their smaller forms. Hiei moved to Sango's side and took Kagome from her grasp. The hybrid seemed to be the only one she wasn't pissed at and they were relieved she allowed Hiei to carry Kagome instead. Moving quickly since Kagome's wounds were still bleeding profusely, Sango unlocked her door and motioned for Hiei to put her down on the living room.

Sango disappeared into the bathroom to gather supplies as Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara all shuffled into the apartment and closed the front door. Yusuke shook his head as he moved to sit on the arm rest near Kagome's head and brushed her hair back gently.

"Man… Kagome of all people. It makes sense though."

"It explains how Kagome and Sango were always so good in gym class." Kurama muttered.

"Yea! And member that time that Kagome beat the teacher in archery?! That was awesome!" Kuwabara chuckled.

Sango returned with a bucket of water and a few rags. They were confused as to why the girl hadn't brought any medical supplies but didn't question the moody woman as she sat the bucket down and kneeled down next to the miko. She dunked a rag in the warm water and began wiping away the dirt on Kagome's face. Kurama moved to help but only received a warning growl and a sharp glare from Sango.

"Sango… let me explain and you will understand." Kurama said

"There is nothing to explain! You hurt her! She may have been good at hiding it but I know Kagome. She was torn apart ever since that night." Sango snarled.

"That night… but I never broke up with her, you both just disappeared." Kurama said.

"That dream you had about Kagome transforming was real, she just made it seem like a dream with one of her seeds." Sango muttered grudgingly.

"What? But why?"

"We were trying to keep our human identities a secret just in case you guys turned on us or something. It was for our own safety."

"This is all a misunderstanding Sango, please hear me out." Kurama pleaded.

She sat in stubborn silence as she continued to gently clean Kagome.

"Listen to him onna." Hiei growled, irritated.

Sango turned a growl toward the hybrid for ordering her around but dropped her rag in the bucket to rinse it out as she waited for Kurama to explain himself.

"I only broke up with Kagome because I thought it would be for her own safety. Youko convinced me it was only fair that I kept my distance from her so she wouldn't be in any danger seeing as Youko and I have many enemies. If we would have known Kagome was Crystal all this time, I wouldn't have even thought of breaking things off with Kagome." Kurama said.

Sango sighed as she threw a rag in his face. "You men always think women are so weak and helpless. Even if Kagome wasn't Crystal, she could still hold her own in battle against demons, as can I."

"We expect a complete explanation of this later but for now, how are you helping heal Kagome by just wiping her with a rag?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm trying to wake her up." Sango answered simply.

"Why? Wouldn't it be better for her to stay unconscious while you stitch her wounds?" Kurama asked curiously.

"She needs to wake up so she can heal her wounds herself." Sango replied as she shook Kagome gently, careful of her wounds. "Kagome, wake up damnit."

The miko's eyes fluttered open as she groaned in pain. "What do you want Sango… just leave me in my suffering." Kagome complained.

"Shut up and start healing yourself already." Sango rolled her eyes.

"She can heal herself? How?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well hello Kuwabara, it's nice to see you too." Kagome muttered, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried not to whine in pain. As far as she knew, it was only her, Sango, and Kuwabara in the room.

"Kag's stop screwin around and heal." Yusuke demanded.

"I can't… my entire body hurts…" she groaned.

"Concentrate on your wounds Kagome." Sango instructed.

"I can't feel them Sango… everything aches." She whined.

Sango sighed and looked up to Yusuke. "Suke, hold her shoulders down… just in case." The slayer said as she suddenly poked at the long gash across Kagome's stomach. The miko winced from the abrupt pain as her ears appeared. Everyone was confused as to why or how her ears appeared but remained silent when a purple hue surrounded the wound on her stomach. Within seconds, the cut disappeared and was replaced with unmarked creamy skin.

Sango applied pressure to her other various wounds so the miko could feel where they were and push her healing powers to that particular area. Sango explained that Kagome's powers couldn't heal fatigue or sore muscles but could heal physical injuries such as cuts or anything fatal. She also explained that Kagome was a miko and she was a demon slayer. Once Kagome was completely healed, she fell asleep once again from using so much of her power. The nekos curled up near her for a short nap while they waited for the miko to wake.

While Kagome slept, Sango told the Spirit Detectives about Kagome's travels to the past and told the complete story up until the most current events. She explained about how Kagome was the leader of the Forbidden Jewels because she possessed two powers while the rest of them would only have one. Each of the girls would have a power of the four elements. Sango had powers over ice and water, Demon Sapphire would have powers over wind and Demon Ruby would possess powers over fire. Kagome had powers over earth but also had her purification powers since she was a miko.

Sango also explained that they were so busy with training Aki and searching for their other two sister Jewels that she and Kagome didn't have time to attend school. The human world depended on all four of the Forbidden Jewels together so they figured finding the other two was more important than school at the moment. After Sango finished her explanation, Yusuke told her their story. He enlightened her about how they all met and Kurama clarified any confusion about Youko and him sharing one body.

It was getting late and Kuwabara decided to head home. Hiei disappeared sometime during Kurama's explanation. Sango was going to carry Kagome back to her apartment but Yusuke and Kurama assured her they would take care of it. She nodded and dragged herself off to her room, Kirara following after her. Kurama gently lifted Kagome off the couch and carried her to her apartment after locating the miko's keys.

Yusuke followed behind him along with the three other nekos. The detective was still worried about Kagome and decided to sleep on the girl's couch to make sure she would be alright through the night. Kurama placed Kagome in her bed and covered her with blankets before pulling a chair to the side of her bed. Resting his head on the mattress on the opposite side that she was sleeping on, he slowly allowed himself to fall asleep to the sound of the nekos purring softly as they cuddled up against Kagome.

* * *

A/N:

Chapter six is done!! Can't wait for chappy seven! R&R

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Seven: Piece of Heaven


	7. Piece of Heaven

***~****Future Girls****~***

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did!

*Youko*

~Hiei~

-Kurama-

'_thoughts_'

Chapter 7: Piece of Heaven

Kagome woke to the sound of loud purring and small paws brushing across her cheek. Opening her eyes with a yawn, she smiled up at Haru who was apparently trying to wake her up. He was probably hungry; she couldn't remember feeding him last night. Sitting up, she was confused when she saw a head of familiar red hair sleeping on the opposite side of her bed.

"Kurama?" she whispered before panicking. "Haru! Hide, Kurama can't see you!" she muttered to the neko as she pushed him off her bed and pointed toward the closet hastily. Getting out of bed as quietly as she could, she followed the neko into the closet and changed into a pair of shorts and a tight tee shirt before silently shuffling toward the kitchen.

"Yusuke too?" she murmured under her breath as she spotted the dark haired boy sleeping on her couch. '_What are they doing here? I can't exactly remember what happened last night...'_

Shrugging her shoulders, she continued on to the kitchen and began cooking a breakfast big enough for all three of them. Just as she was finishing, she heard Yusuke mumble something and fall off the couch. She tried her best to keep from laughing but once the boy appeared in her kitchen with a major case of bed head, she couldn't hold it in. She burst into laughter just as Kurama yawned and entered the kitchen as well. She quieted down when she saw him and turned back to the stove to finish their breakfast.

"That smells amazing." Yusuke yawned as he stretched.

"It's banana and chocolate chip pancakes… they're the best." Kurama stated.

Kagome was silent as she made them plates of food and placed it on the table for them. She was about to ask them what they were doing in her apartment in the first place when Hiei suddenly walked into the kitchen. "You better have made enough for me onna." He said.

Kagome knew she wasn't in her demon form so what the hell was Hiei doing here?! Panicking and knowing that she wasn't supposed to know who Hiei was as Kagome, she grabbed the knife she was using to cut bacon and turned to Hiei in fear.

"Who are you and how did you get in my house?!" she yelled.

Hiei rolled his eyes and turned to look at her with a bored expression. "Stop acting like a fool and serve me food onna."

Kagome wanted desperately to smack him over the head with her frying pan that was sitting on the stove within her reach. What was going on here? What the hell happened last night? Kurama sighed and turned apologetic eyes to her. Instinctively, she turned away from him. It still hurt to look into those beautiful green eyes after that night.

"Kagome… we know everything." He said softly.

"Yea, did you forget about last night?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"What do you mean you know everything?" the miko asked wearily, purposely avoiding eye contact with Kurama and turning her gaze to Yusuke.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and brought his fingers to his lips and whistled sharply. "Haru!" he called.

Kagome's eyes widened as Haru came dashing into the kitchen and leapt up onto Yusuke's head with a mew. Yusuke grabbed a piece of his pancake and reached up to feed it to the neko with a grin. "Do you understand now?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm even more confused… what happened last night?"

*Red, let me out. She'll be more comfortable with me there. It looks like she's still hurting from you breaking up with her* Youko said.

-It's your fault she hates me now…- he murmured sadly as he allowed Youko control of their body without any other complaints. Youko pushed forward and smirked at the shocked expression on Kagome's face. He winked at her and she turned beet red before getting frustrated.

"Youko?! What the hell is going on!?" Kagome panicked, staring at the silver kitsune in confusion. Wasn't Kurama sitting there just a second ago? There was _no_ way that Kurama and Youko were the same person!

"Ok, I better get an explanation of what happened or there's going to be hell to pay." She growled, glaring at all three people sitting at her dinning table.

"You don't scare me onna." Hiei snorted.

She clenched her fists tight as she felt her purification pulse to life. She was slightly tempted to turn the damn bastard to dust. Yusuke panicked when he sensed her purification build and leapt out of his chair, accidentally throwing Haru from his comfortable perch on his head and rushed to Kagome's side. Draping an arm over her shoulders, he grinned tensely.

"Come on Kags. No need to purify anyone this morning." he said anxiously.

"Then you better hurry up and start explaining or its going to be you that turns into a pile of dust here on my kitchen floor." She threatened.

"Please calm down love, we'll explain everything since you don't seem to remember last night." Youko assured, glared slightly at Yusuke who was standing much to close to his vixen.

"You were attacked by Hakudoshi last night. A group of demons were with him and attacked you after he left I guess but we got there just in time to save you." Yusuke said.

Kagome's eyes widened as the events from the night before slowly flooded back into her mind. She and Hakudoshi were fighting… and he injured her pretty good on her stomach. After that he left, ordering his demons to finish her off. She remembered seeing the Spirit detectives get there and was so relieved that she accidentally lowered her guard. It didn't take long for a demon to knock her out.

"But… if you guys know, how did you find out? I was in my demon form when I was fighting Hakudoshi." She said, confused further.

Hiei sighed in irritation, still waiting for him food. Kagome rolled her eyes and gave him her breakfast to satisfy the hybrid. After handing him the plate, she pulled herself onto the counter and sat there waiting for an explanation.

"You don't remember? Kags you were even talking to me and Kuwabara!" Yusuke said.

Kagome tried to think back but all she could remember was waking up and hearing Sango tell her she needed to heal before she passed out again. "I can't remember… I recall waking up last night and hearing Sango tell me I needed to heal myself but that's it."

"That's when you were talking to us. You were saying your entire body was in pain so you couldn't locate exactly where your wounds were. Sango needed to put pressure on your wounds so you could heal." Yusuke explained.

"You passed out shortly after healing your wounds." Hiei added in briefly after he finished his meal.

"So… this doesn't explain how you guys found out I'm Demon Crystal." Kagome said.

"Once you were knocked unconscious, you reverted back to your human form. Sango arrived shortly after." Youko explained.

Kagome groaned and dropped her head into her hands. They had been doing so well at keeping their identities a secret and now it was all to waste. If she would have known that she would revert back to her human form if she were knocked unconscious, then she would have been far more careful. Well now that they knew it would probably be easier for them and there wouldn't be so much confusion and lies.

Speaking of confusion and lies… Kagome turned her gaze to Youko. "And what's your story?"

"Kurama and I share the same body. I was nearly killed years ago and in order to survive, I placed my soul within the body of an unborn child." Youko explained.

"Two souls in one body, so… an avatar?" she asked slowly, staring at the kitsune in confusion. "But I heard that the secondary soul could not come forth and take on its original form…"

"Well apparently that is false seeing as I am able to reveal myself love." Youko winked at her. Kagome blushed darkly and Yusuke rolled his eyes at his teammates attempt at flirting with the miko.

"Dude, do you have a death wish? She's a miko for cryin out loud." Yusuke chuckled.

"That only excites things further." Youko purred, causing Kagome to turn an even darker shade of red.

"Her scent is becoming an irritation. Leave the onna alone unless you want me to take her on the kitchen floor." Hiei stated bluntly, not even bothering to turn and look at them.

Youko growled softly before his expression changed to his trademark smirk. "You wouldn't touch Kagome. Not while you have that fixation on Sango."

Hiei snorted and stood from his seat. "Like I could find such a demanding, stubborn, and idiotic onna attractive in any way." Was all he said before departing.

Kagome glared at all the men in her kitchen before pushing Yusuke's arm off her shoulders and leapt off the counter. With a 'hmph' the miko proceeded to exit the kitchen as well. Yusuke was about to follow and question her attitude until Youko casually stood from his chair. The detective rolled his eyes as the kitsune followed Kagome and he decided it was about time he went back to his apartment for a nice shower.

Kagome glared at nothing in particular as she stormed toward her room, Haru following at her heels. Why were men such pigs? They were talking as if she wasn't even there! Or like they didn't care if she was there listening or not. She was slightly surprised at the thought of Hiei liking Sango but she didn't doubt it. They're both feisty and stubborn; maybe they'd be good for each other. Just as Kagome was about to reach for the doorknob to her room, someone grabbed her wrist and she suddenly found herself pressed up against the wall next to her door.

"Where do you think you're going love?" Youko purred, smirking down at her as he gradually wrapped his silky tail around her waist.

Kagome felt her body react to the closeness and she actually had to work at keeping her mind from wondering to how amazing his body felt pressed against hers so firmly. Pushing those thoughts from her mind wasn't hard once she began thinking of Kurama and the fact that Youko was practically Kurama… well they shared the same body so Kurama could most likely see and hear everything Youko could.

"I'm going to my room… and you're going to leave my apartment." Kagome replied sharply. Kurama shook his head in regret as he felt his heart tear to pieces from her words.

"At least allow us to explain…" Youko sighed, stepping away from the miko so he didn't irritate her any further.

"There is nothing to explain." Kagome said coldly as she turned and pushed her door open.

"He cares for you… let me rephrase; _we_ care for you Kagome." Youko said, trying to at least get her to listen.

"_You_ like Demon Crystal Youko and as for Kurama… we merely work together now… and that's all." She said before closing her door in his face. Youko sighed in defeat as Haru leapt up onto his shoulder and mewed softly.

-She has to at least know the truth…- Kurama murmured quietly.

*I agree, but for the moment I think it would be wise to leave her be so she can calm down.* Youko suggested, allowing Kurama to take control of their body once more.

Kurama stared at Kagome's closed door sadly. Sighing and shaking his head, the avatar scratched Haru's ears before heading toward the door. He placed the neko on the ground before exiting the miko's apartment and closing the door quietly and returning to his home across the hall.

* * *

Kagome yawned tiredly as she followed Sango down the hall and to Aki's room. It was almost time for her to prove to Koenma that she was safe enough to be released and they were just going to make sure she was ready. Koenma had announced to them earlier that the Spirit Detectives would also be attending just in case of emergencies. The demi lord was quite confused and surprised that both Sango and Kagome showed up in Reikai in their human forms.

When he first spotted them, he wasn't sure who the two unfamiliar humans were until Sango clarified for him. She eventually had to explain to the prince the events of the night before and he was relieved that there were finally no more secrets among the detectives and jewels. Koenma was curious about Kagome's silence throughout the entire conversation and was preparing to question her when he caught the stern look from Sango.

Upon entering Aki's room, the black and purple nekos both leapt at Haru and Kirara in excitement. For the past few days, the two nameless nekos had been staying with Aki to keep her company. They didn't seem to complain and it was obvious all the nekos loved the quite fire girl. Almost everyone was just full of energy because this was the day Aki was going to prove that she was powerful enough to handle the outside world without harming anyone.

Kagome desperately wanted to be in a happy mood but ever since that morning and finding out the spirit detectives knew who they were… and her confrontation with Youko… she couldn't bring herself to even smile very much. She didn't want to ruin Aki's day so Kagome told Sango she was going to stand to the side out of everyone's way. The slayer insisted that Kagome just listen to what Kurama has to say but the miko was as stubborn as always.

Once they were inside Aki's room, Kagome slowly moved to sit against the far wall away from the front door and where everyone would most likely be gathering. Haru followed after her and sat in front of his mistress and stared up at her in silence. Kagome knew her adorable neko was staring at her but she refused to look down at him. She knew Haru was on _their_ side and it only angered her further when she found that even Sango wasn't on her side.

Sango made her way to the glass prison that held Aki captive and smiled to the girl that was staring at her with her eyebrow raised. Sango rolled her eyes and briefly explained what happened the night before and that their identities were blown out of the water so there really wasn't any point in transforming every time they came to Reikai. Once that explanation was finished, Aki tilted her head in Kagome's direction with a questioning expression. Sango sighed and told the grey eyed girl it was a long story that could be explained at a later time.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Aki? " Sango asked, smiling softly.

"Definitely, I've been waiting long enough to get out of here and we've all been working so hard." She said, determined to be free of her prison.

The doors swung open and all three women turned to look toward the doorway to see Koenma, Botan, and the spirit detectives gathering into the large room. Kagome snorted and turned her attention to Aki when she saw Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama all glance in her direction. Aki rolled her eyes at the miko and could easily see the desperate expression on the red head's face. He must be Kurama…. Or Youko? Wait, Sango explained that they shared the same body so they were kind of like the same person right?

Aki stared at the red head whose gaze was on Kagome. It was obvious that there was something going on… perhaps a misunderstanding. Kagome had told her Kurama broke up with her but the miko didn't seem too affected by it at the time… maybe it really did hurt her far more than she was letting on? Well Kurama sure as hell seemed to be in some major emotional pain. It looked like he wanted to run to her at any given moment and just start exploding with apologies or explanations.

"Aki, are you prepared to prove that you have enough control of your powers that it will be safe to allow you outside this box?" Koenma asked.

Aki nodded cheerfully. "Yes, most definitely."

"And you do understand that even though you may be released, you will still be under probation and work for me correct?" He continued.

"Yes, I understand. Sango and Kagome have explained everything to me." She smiled sweetly.

Koenma nodded and turned to Sango. "She will only be granted her release if she can prove to keep control of her flames while in an emotional state. There is only one way that I could think of to force her into such a state…" he explained, his gaze wondering toward Hiei.

Sango nodded. "We figured you would use Hiei to dig up some painful memories from her past. We informed her of this and she is prepared."

Koenma nodded once more before turning to Hiei. The hybrid stood in boredom glaring at nothing in particular. Koenma asked him to begin and his gaze landed on the girl with dark purple hair. Without much effort, he entered her mind with his jagan and searched around for a few memories that could change her current emotional state. It was quite obvious when the hybrid hit a nerve because her entire body was suddenly engulfed in flames.

Tears began streaming down her cheeks as memories of her beloved mother rushed at her. Images of her father striking her before she completely lost control of her powers and burned down her entire home… the home she grew up in. The home that held all of her memories. She watched helplessly as her parents burned to death, nothing left of their bodies but black ass. Then she remembered the Reikai workers capturing her and bringing her here… looking at her in disgust as if she had purposefully killed her mother.

The spirit detectives had never seen anything like it… not with a human at least. She closed her eyes in concentration and clenched her small hands into fists as she worked on keeping control of her emotions as well as the raging flames around her. It only took her a few seconds to reform the flame into a large fireball that sat in the palm of her hand. She grinned, wiping away the tears that began falling from being reminded of her parents and their terrible deaths.

Koenma smiled and clapped softly. "I have to say that I am impressed. You will be a powerful and useful teammate to the spirit detectives."

Aki stared at him with wide eyes. "So do you mean…"

"Yes, you are granted release." Koenma grinned as he revealed a button from his pocket and pressed it. Everyone watched as the four glass walls disappeared into the ground and Aki stared in shocked confusion. She wasn't completely sure of what to do…

Sango laughed and ran at the girl, hugging her tightly. Aki was about to dash at Kagome but stopped in her tracks when she spotted Kurama slowly making his way toward her. Koenma must have seen it too because he was quickly pushing all of them out of the room. Aki prayed that Kagome didn't remain stubborn and at least heard the red head out.

Kagome sat against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She was happy that Aki was free now but she was still angry about that morning and a certain avatar. She was so distracted by her anger that she didn't even notice that everyone had left the room and Kurama was standing beside her. Once she did notice, she stood quickly and began walking toward the door.

"Kagome, please at least allow me to explain." Kurama pleaded, running after her.

Kagome didn't even bother responding to the red head and continued walking. Haru suddenly leapt into her path and stared up at her, mewing softly. She rolled her eyes and was about to walk past the neko when he abruptly transformed and roared before leaping back in front of her. Haru now stood in her way, staring up at her with eyes that almost looked pleading.

"Haru please move." Kagome muttered quietly. The large neko stood his ground and Kagome sighed. Sidestepping, she planned to walk around him when he suddenly pressed his nose against her back and captured quite a hefty chunk of her shirt between his fangs. Once he had a hold on her, he began dragging her back toward where Kurama was standing. No matter how she fought, the neko wouldn't let her go…

"Kagome, please just hear me out." Kurama asked quietly, smiling his thanks to the neko.

"Why…" Kagome muttered, dropping her gaze to the ground so she didn't have to look at the avatar that had nearly broken her heart.

"Because you need to understand why I thought it was necessary to keep my distance from you and why that distance is no longer needed." He said, gently taking hold of her chin and raising her eyes to his.

'_Why is he doing this? Does he honestly want to put me in more pain that I'm already experiencing?' _Kagome whined to herself. She tried to hold back her tears but she could feel her eyes beginning to water.

"Kagome… the only reason I broke things off with you is because I wanted you to be safe. I was unaware of your knowledge of demons or your ability to fight them. If I had known that, the mere thought of staying away from you would have made me laugh." He began to explain.

Kagome stared up into his breathtaking green eyes in slight confusion and disbelief. Was he saying that if he knew about her traveling to the past and being Demon Crystal that all this pain and confusion wouldn't have arose?

"We believed you were a mere human and Youko made me realize how dangerous it was for you that I stayed near. Since I not only work for Reikai but I'm also the counterpart of Youko, I have many enemies… if anything happened to you…"

"So you didn't want to break up with me?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Gods no, being away from you was tearing me apart Kagome." Kurama murmured as he abruptly pulled the miko into a tight hug. Not able to hold back her tears, she broke down into sobs and buried her face in the avatar's shirt. He held her close as she soaked his shirt with her tears and smiled over to Haru who was purring happily in his now smaller form.

Soon Kagome's cries turned to small giggles and Kurama began to worry. *Red… perhaps she's lost her mind?*

Kagome pulled back from the red head and wiped away her tears. "Sango and I were so worried about keeping our human identities a secret that we didn't realize it would have made everything easier if we would have merely told you guys."

"But that was intelligent, you couldn't know if we were truly on your side or not." Kurama reasoned.

"It only makes sense though. You guys work for Koenma, and Reikai's job is to keep order and equality between the human and demon realms. The Forbidden Jewels are supposed to protect the human realm as well as the Shikon No Tama so technically we are both on the same side." Kagome stated.

Kurama nodded, smiling down at her. "You do have a point, but don't bother wasting your time mulling over it."

Kagome blushed as she averted her gaze away from those perfect forest green eyes. She felt Kurama pull her closer against him and her surprised eyes ventured back to the avatars only to see they were no longer green but golden.

She stared at him in boredom. "Youko, you can let go of me now."

"Only if you've forgiven us." He purred.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "If I hadn't forgiven you, would I still be standing here?"

"Could be because I haven't let go of you yet. How do I know that once you're free, you won't run away?" Youko questioned.

"Give control back to Kurama and I'll prove that I've forgiven you both." Kagome reasoned and smirked as his golden orbs chance back to green. Before he could say anything, Kagome pressed her lips softly against his for a brief moment. Just long enough to surprise him enough so that he didn't even notice her slip out of his embrace.

*I would definitely say she's forgiven us.* Youko muttered.

-I would agree…-

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed softly as she turned and lifted Haru into her arms and hugged him tightly. "You always know what's best for me Haru. Thank you for watching out for me." She smiled and kissed his head. He mewed and nuzzled her cheek lovingly before leaping out of her arms and bounding up onto Kurama's shoulder. Smiling at both her neko and the avatar, she grabbed Kurama's hand and pulled him toward Koenma's office with her. She was sure that's where everyone had ventured off to and now that she was in a brighter mood, she couldn't wait to congratulate Aki.

When they finally reached the demi god's office, Kagome pushed the large double doors open and grinned toward the group that was now staring at her with wide startled eyes. Guess no one was expecting her to make such a loud entrance. When the miko spotted Aki, she rushed to the grey eyed girl's side and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, it's so great to be able to hug you!" Kagome laughed.

"This is all because of you and Sango. Thank you so much Kagome, I couldn't have done it without you guys." Aki smiled happily.

"Back to business! We were discussing where Aki will be living for the time being until we are able to find decent apartment for her." Koenma interrupted their moment of joy and Kagome felt slightly irritated. She brushed it off for the moment though and announced that Aki was welcome to live with either her or Sango for as long as she needed.

"Alright, you two can figure out the details. Aki will be receiving the pay that the rest of the Detectives get, so she will be capable of providing herself with food and clothing without trouble." Koenma informed.

"Perfect, so you can stay at my apartment for tonight." Sango smiled and Aki nodded in excitement. "But just don't burn it down." Sango laughed.

"Keep in mind that she is your responsibility. If anything should happen, you and Kagome will take her punishment." Koenma reminded them and both girls rolled their eyes and waved it off.

"Don't worry so much Koenma, all we need to worry about is finding the other two Jewels and defeating Hakudoshi." Kagome assured.

"Well if that's the case, get out of my office and start looking again!" Koenma demanded. Botan giggled at their boss and opened a portal for them. Kagome linked her arm with Aki's and dragged her through the black void while everyone else followed. Once they reached the other side, Sango led the way to her apartment and opened the door. Everyone except Kuwabara, who said he needed to get home, gathered in the slayer's living room.

Sango showed the fire girl around one of her new temporary homes while Yusuke filled Kagome in on what Sango had told them the other night and what they had told her. Kagome dove into how they knew about Hakudoshi and explained to everyone just how the demon's twisted mind worked.

"In the past, the only power we knew he possessed was the power to find darkness in one's heart and use that darkness to control them." Kagome explained.

"Kagome is the only victim that survived." Sango added as she entered the living room, Aki trailing behind cradling the purple and black nekos.

"Hakudoshi found darkness in your heart?" Yusuke asked, surprised.

"Just a speck… it was my jealously toward Kikyou." Kagome admitted quietly, ashamed.

"But even when Hakudoshi did gain control of Kagome's body, he didn't have complete control and she was able to break away from his power." Sango stated.

"But why did he need you in the first place?" Kurama asked.

"Naraku wanted my eyes… my ability to see the Shikon Shards." Kagome said.

"So Hakudoshi was ordered to take control of you so they could use your power and collect the rest of the jewel?" Yusuke asked.

"That about sums it up, yes." Sango nodded.

"I'm not sure about the powers he possesses now but I know that he's far more powerful than he is in the past. I didn't stand a chance against him…" Kagome said, thinking back on the night that he ambushed her.

"Don't worry Kagome, we just have to find the other two Jewels and this will all be over." Sango comforted the miko.

"Well it's been a long day. Why don't we call it a night and start searching in the morning?" Kurama suggested.

"Great idea, you can sleep on my couch if you like Hiei. It's probably more comfortable than some tree outside." Kagome laughed.

The hybrid 'Hned' and left Sango's apartment without a word. Kagome was slightly concerned about how he was going to get into her apartment but didn't think on it too much. He was a thief in his older days; it should be a breeze for him to get into her place without ruining the door. With that thought in mind, Kagome hugged Aki and Sango goodnight and walked with Kurama and Yusuke out the door.

Yusuke pulled the miko into a hug, grinning at the dark glare that Kurama gave him for the action and disappeared into his apartment, leaving Kagome alone in the hall with him. Not sure what to do, Kagome hesitantly hugged the avatar before rushing into her home. Youko was chuckling from the confines of their mind at her antics. She was now all nervous around them and the kitsune couldn't help but laugh.

Though he wasn't too happy about the fact that Hiei was sleeping in Kagome's apartment... How come the hybrid got to sleep so close to her but he couldn't?

-Because we happen to have our own apartment that is right across the hall from hers. Why would she invite us to stay? It would have been pointless. Hiei, on the other hand, has no where to stay.- Kurama pointed out as he made his way into their dwelling.

*Doesn't matter, I'm sure we could find a great reason to be sleeping in the same apartment.* Youko smirked.

* * *

Kagome woke the next morning to hearing Hiei's demanding voice in her head. It was an alarming wake up call seeing as it wasn't normal for a person to hear voices in their heads that weren't they're own and Hiei hadn't used his jagan on her until now. It was slightly startling and for a moment she couldn't recognize his voice through her surprised shock. She was finally able to wake herself up enough to comprehend what he was saying.

~Onna, get up and make pancakes~ he demanded.

Kagome rolled her eyes. '_oh so you like my chocolate chip and banana pancakes? I thought you didn't eat human food.'_ Kagome laughed to herself, purposely trying to irritate the hybrid.

~Don't make me come in there and drag you out onna~ Hiei's voice drifted along her mind. She smiled to herself and laughed harder. If she thought about it, she and Hiei got along quite well. She knew she wasn't attracted to him in any way, especially since Sango had her eyes on him. She was positive that he didn't like her anymore than a friend either and that worked out great and helped to merely bring them closer as friends.

Hiei snorted. ~Don't think so much of it, you are not that important~

A small smile played across the apparitions face when he heard her 'hmph' and knew she was most likely pouting. He would never admit to the miko but he agreed that they had grown close. He wasn't sure why but he felt connected to her on some level. He felt the same need to protect her that he did when it came to Yukina. The happy go lucky little miko had somehow found her way into his somewhat frozen heart and had taken permanent place there.

No matter what he said to her, how he insulted her or threatened her, she didn't change her thoughts on him. Not only that but when they first met, he was curious and tapped into both Sango and Kagome's minds. He was surprised to see that they understood what breed of demon he was but didn't care. They were one of the only females he ever met that didn't shy away from him just because of what he was.

The only people he actually could call 'friends' were Kurama and Yusuke. Kuwabara was somewhere in that category but Hiei could only handle so much of the baka before he grew irritated by his presence. But this miko and her demon slayer friend… they were different somehow. They accepted him for whom and what he was and didn't fear him. The slayer especially; she didn't hold an ounce of fear toward him. She actually had the complete opposite opinion… from what he could gather, Sango liked him.

He wasn't about to deny that he was attracted to her as well but why in the world would she have feelings for him of all people? He wasn't fated to find love, he's a forbidden… but then again aren't Sango and Kagome known as the Forbidden Jewels in their demon forms? So what exactly does that mean?

Speaking of the devil herself, Kagome dragged herself out of her room. She sent him a playful glare before disappearing into the kitchen, Haru trotting after her. He would never admit to the miko that he had literally fallen in love with her exquisite pancakes. If she knew just how much he enjoyed them, her already oversized ego would grow far too big for her tiny body to handle… though he had to admit he would probably enjoy popping that large ego once it grew too large.

Once the aroma of Kagome's cooking began to fill the apartment, there was a knock at the door. Standing to answer it, Hiei wasn't surprised to see Yusuke standing in the doorway. He pushed his way inside and inhaled the scent that filled the living room before making his way to the kitchen. Before Hiei could close the door, Sango and Aki walked in with the three other nekos following after them.

He sighed impatiently. ~Hurry up and get in here fox, everyone else is already here~

Waiting with the door open, Hiei watched as the avatar made his way out of his apartment. Apparently no one bothered to change out of their sleep clothes since not only Kurama but also Yusuke, Sango, and Aki were still dressed in their flimsy sleepwear. Hiei rolled his eyes before closing the door and making his way into the kitchen. Kagome was currently yelling at Yusuke for not even bothering to put on a shirt, much less a pair of pants.

The detective was sitting at the dining table in merely his boxers. "Suke… what would Keiko think if she knew you were prancing around in nothing but your boxers while you're hanging out with us?" Sango teased.

Yusuke snorted. "She wouldn't care."

Kagome shrugged and reached for her phone. "Well then I may as well call her up and invite her to have breakfast with us then."

Yusuke sprung out of his chair and snatched the phone from the miko's grasp before she could blink. "Ok, maybe she wouldn't be so happy." The detective admitted.

Everyone broke down into laughter. "That has to be the fastest I've ever seen Yusuke move." Kurama chuckled.

"Shut up fox boy." Yusuke grumbled.

"Hey now!" Kagome glared playfully at the dark haired boy.

"You're human Kags." He stated.

"But she turns into a kitsune." Sango pointed out.

"Whatever!"

"Aki, are you alright?" everyone turned to look at the purple haired girl once Kurama spoke. She was standing in the corner of the kitchen with her eyes squinted closed. It looked as if she was searching for something.

"Hmm?" she said once she realized everyone was staring at her.

"Aki, what's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"You guys can't hear that noise?" she asked in confusion.

Everyone stared at her in question before concentrating to hear what the girl was talking about… but they heard nothing.

"What noise?" Yusuke asked.

"It's this… pounding sound. Almost like a heartbeat… or pulsing." She described.

Without warning, Sango slammed the spatula Kagome was using on the counter loudly. Startled, everyone jumped and turned to question the slayer until they saw Kagome. She was standing next to the stove with wide startled eyes and her hands on top of her head. Once she regained her composure, she turned a glare toward Sango.

"Was there a particular reason you did that?" she growled out dangerously, her hands still on her head.

Sango grinned innocently. "Animal demons hear better than elemental demons."

Everyone stared at her in confusion. "Your point?" Yusuke asked.

Sango stepped over to Kagome and pried her hands off her head to reveal the miko's kitsune ears. "When we get scared or startled, our ears or tail appear. We aren't sure why thought…" the slayer explained.

Kagome glared at Sango, her ears pinned back in anger. "And why couldn't you listen instead of me?! You're a wolf!"

"I can't scare myself silly." Sango grinned before turning back toward Aki. "Can you still hear it?"

Aki nodded and Kagome turned her attention away from the taijiya, trying to hear what Aki was. While Kagome was concentrating, Kurama was staring at her in fascination.

-She looks so cute with her ears-

*Could you imagine how she would look with her tail? Not to mention what she could do with it…* the kitsune purred as he began fantasizing about the miko.

Kurama groaned to himself in irritation. –Please Youko… not now. I would like to enjoy my breakfast without the need of a cold shower beforehand-

*Fine, but you better start making a move toward the miko before someone beats us to it.* Youko growled.

"I don't hear anything like what you described Aki, besides our heartbeats." Kagome concluded, shrugging to the grey eyed girl.

"Hey, where are the nekos? Haru loves your pancakes." Yusuke said as the miko placed a large plate in the center of the table.

Before making her ears disappear, she listened for the nekos and everyone was curious of the confused expression that crossed her face. "From the sounds of it… they're _digging_ in my room."

"What could they possibly be digging for in there?" Sango asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Kagome shrugged before bringing her fingers to her lips and whistling sharply. Everyone was surprised when none of the neko's came dashing through the door. Not only confused but now frustrated, Kagome whistled once more and the distinct sound of paws prancing along the carpet could be heard. Once they entered the kitchen, everyone stared at them in puzzlement except Sango and Kagome. They're expressions were filled with shock and bewilderment.

* * *

A/N:

And that wraps up chapter seven for ya! Hope everyone enjoyed R&R por favor ^_^

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Eight: Matter of Time


	8. Matter of Time

***~****Future Girls****~***

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did!

*Youko*

~Hiei~

-Kurama-

'_thoughts_'

Chapter 8: Matter of Time

There in the doorway of the kitchen stood the four nekos and a brightly shining object. The black neko had the ruby broach between his fangs and the jewel at the center of the antique was glowing vibrantly. The nekos mewed before making their way to Aki and standing in front of her. Placing the glowing broach on the ground, the black neko pushed it at her feet with his small nose.

"That noise… is coming from this thing…" Aki said softly as she slowly bent down to pick up the piece of jewelry. Once her fingers touched it, the bright glow disappeared and Kagome literally smacked herself for being so blind. Sango shook her head and began laughing, gaining everyone's attention.

"How could we have been so stupid?!" Sango laughed.

"I don't know Sango! It couldn't have been more obvious to us." Kagome said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"So they were digging in your closet of the other broaches?" Sango asked.

"I guess so… I put them in a box at the top of my closet. I hope they didn't make too much of a mess." Kagome groaned.

"Hold up a second here! Would you guys like to fill the rest of us in on what apparently only you two know?" Yusuke asked in irritation.

"Aki… Aki is Demon Ruby." Kagome announced and everyone turned wide eyes toward the purple haired woman.

"The nekos knew the entire time." Kurama said, laughing softly.

"And don't tell me, Demon Ruby has fire powers." Yusuke snorted. "Damn… the next Jewel has been right under our noses this entire time."

"Wait, how do you all know that I'm a Forbidden Jewel?" Aki asked in confusion.

"The broach, it reacted to you just like Sango's did to her." Kagome explained.

"If you don't believe us, all you have to say is 'Forbidden Ruby Power'." Sango informed.

"It's alright… I believe you guys." She hesitated, staring down at the broach she held.

"There's no need to be afraid Aki. Kagome and Sango are here to help you the entire way, as well as all of us." Kurama said, smiling to the nervous girl.

"Thank you, but I think ill just wait a little while before transforming for the first time." She smiled before taking her seat and shoving a pancake in her mouth.

"Before we get off the subject," Kagome said, lifting the black neko into her arms and standing beside Aki. "He is your guardian, just like Haru is mine and Kirara is Sango's. He doesn't have a name, so you get to name him whatever you like once you're ready." Kagome smiled, placing the neko in Aki's lap. The girl smiled happily and scratched the neko's ears softly.

"I'll name you Koro." Aki grinned as she kissed her new neko between the ears.

"Finally he has a name! Now we just need to find Demon Sapphire so she can name her neko; it's irritating trying to call for them when they don't have a name." Sango laughed.

"The only problem is finding our last sister…" Kagome murmured quietly.

"Well at least now we know our pendants react to us. We can just carry the last broach around with us until we find her." Aki smiled reassuringly.

"Even with that to help, this could take weeks… perhaps months." Kurama stated.

Suddenly everyone's communicators began beeping loudly. Kagome grabbed hers off the counter and flipped it open to see Koenma in a complete panic.

"Koenma, what's the matter?" she asked in worry.

"There are TWO rips! In the same location! Botan is on her way, you guys have to close them quick before the demons reach the city!"

The screen went blank and everyone leapt out of their chairs when the black portal formed in Kagome's kitchen. Yusuke dashed back to his apartment to change clothes while the girls remained in their current state of dress seeing as they were going to transform anyway. Halting before the portal, Sango dashed to Kagome's room and grabbed the last broach and shoved it in her pocket. Kagome turned to Aki and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry; you know how to control your powers already. We'll stick close to you since this will be your first battle."

The grey eyed girl nodded and followed everyone through the portal. The nekos were following at the girl's heels, refusing to be left out of yet another fight. Not to mention Koenma demanded that they tag along with their mistress's everywhere they go. Once they reached the other side, it disappeared and everyone turned in the direction they felt the demons were gathering. Turning to each other, the girls nodded.

"Forbidden Crystal Power!"

"Forbidden Aquamarine Power!"

"Forbidden Ruby Power!"

The guys watched in fascination as the Forbidden Jewel's transformed into their demon forms and enticingly sexy clothing. Kurama handed power over to Youko and the kitsune pushed forth, changing red hair to silver and green eyes to gold. His white tunic replaced Kurama's sleep clothing and the kitsune turned his gaze to Kagome, who was staring at Aki's demon form.

The purple haired girl appeared to be a dog demon. She had black ears atop her head but oddly no tail like most inu demons possessed. Her outfit was exactly like Sango's and Kagome's but the material was a blood red color and her armor was black. The last detail of her transformation was that her grey eyes changed to a deep red color similar to Hiei's. The newest member of their team grinned in excitement and twirled in her outfit.

"This is going to be fun." She giggled. Kagome and Sango laughed at her for a moment before grabbing her arms and dragging her off toward their upcoming battle, the guys following behind quickly. Once the hordes of demons spotted them, they charged. Stopping in their tracks, Kagome and Sango stood at Aki's sides. The girl took a deep breath and formed twin fireballs in the palms of her hands.

The nekos changed into their larger forms and roared loudly. They leapt ahead to stir things up and attacked any demon that dared to get near. Their attacks were swift but powerful, taking out their opponent in one strike of their claws. Sango sighed as she watched Kirara mess with her prey. The cream colored neko had an odd tendency to tease her prey before tearing it to pieces.

"I finally have a reason to use my power for good." She smirked and leapt into battle, Kagome and Sango sticking close to her. They soon found the inu demon didn't quite need their assistance. She simply engulfed her entire body in flames and no demons could touch her without burning or catching fire. She even seemed to be having fun, throwing fireballs at any demons that came her way.

Kagome rolled her eyes in amusement and threw a purification blast at a large group of demons while manipulating the roots below her to attack anything behind her. Sango worked with her water and ice powers to either drown her enemies or freeze them to the point of shattering. The Spirit Detectives, minus Kuwabara who probably wasn't contacted in time, were faring quite well too. They didn't need to put much effort into defeating their enemies despite the fact that there were two tears in the barrier this time.

Kagome felt uneasy as she continued to fight. Why did this battle seem so much easier than all the others before it? Hakudoshi has become powerful enough to open to rips in the barrier so there is no reason this battle should be effortless. If anything, it should be far more difficult than any of their previous encounters. Perhaps Hakudoshi had something planned and was holding back his army? Feeling sudden panic, Kagome spread her miko powers across the battle field and as far into the rips as she could push. Feeling her power, everyone turned their attention to Kagome while still defending themselves. They could tell she was searching for something… but what?

Suddenly, waves of demons poured out of the tears in the barrier. Everyone held their ground and waited for dozens of demons to come at them at once but instead, to their surprise, every single demon fled off in different directions. The demons completely avoided getting anywhere near their enemies but three slammed into Sango. She growled in anger and was able to freeze one of them but the other two escaped.

Kirara was about to dart after the demons that dared to attack her mistress and run but the wolf called her back. The demons that they were fighting also retreated, running off in various locations. Everyone swore under their breath… the damn demons had tricked them. They used the first string of demons as a distraction so the second string could escape and disappear into the city.

"Damnit! Do you guys have any idea how long it will take us to track down every single one of those demons before any humans are harmed?!" Yusuke fumed.

"We need to hurry and close these openings and start hunting." Kagome said, rubbing her temples in frustration.

Sango sighed and reached into her pocket to take out the sapphire broach only to realize it was missing. Going into complete panic, the wolf demon searched desperately for the pendant. "No, no, no! THAT DAMN DEMON!" she snarled in anger.

"Sango?" Aki asked in worry.

"I took the sapphire broach with me and planned to search the city for our last sister but those damn demons must have taken it when they slammed me!" the slayer growled, clenching her fists.

"Only women are so stupid." Hiei snorted.

Sango turned a deadly glare toward him and he rolled his crimson eyes at her. The wolf was about to tackle Hiei to the ground and beat the living shit out of him but Kagome grabbed her forearm, shaking her head sternly.

"You two can have your cat fight and bicker later; right now we need to close those rips." The miko ordered, turning to Yusuke, Hiei and Youko. They sighed and made their way over to finish their jobs. Once that was finished, everyone split up to different directions. Both Koro and the purple neko went with Aki in case of emergency while Haru followed Kagome and Kirara chased after Sango. Their top priority was to keep the humans safe and find the sapphire broach…

* * *

Kuwabara yawned as he made his way to the apartment building that all his friends resided in. He felt slightly left out since he lived down the street and away from everyone while they all lived right across the hall from each other. Maybe he should move in with Yusuke? But then his sister would be all by herself… would she be alright with that? The boy's thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly attacked by a demon.

'_What the hell is a demon doing in the city?!'_

Deciding to ponder this further after he killed the demon before it could harm any humans; he quickly disposed of the attacking demon only to be attacked by three others afterward. Groaning in irritation, he produced his spirit sword and killed the demons in one swipe. After killing the demons, a round shiny object hit him in the head before falling to the ground. Not quite paying attention to the object that hit him but more to the pain that now assaulted his head, he continued on his way to the apartment complex.

* * *

"Hmm, what is that sound?" a girl with dark brown short hair muttered under her breath as she searched for the source of the pulsing sound that filled her ears. Continuing on the sidewalk she was walking along, she spotted something glowing in the distance. As she got closer, she realized it was a broach… and it was shimmering so beautifully.

Picking up the stunning piece of jewelry, she placed it in her pocket and decided to turn back from where she was originally heading and return home to show her mother her new gorgeous piece of jewelry.

* * *

Kagome groaned tiredly as she returned to her living room to join the others. Handing Yusuke his requested glass of water, she turned her attention to Youko, who was sitting on her couch.

"You're sure there were no more?"

He nodded. "Hiei and I did a complete sweep of the city, there are none remaining."

"And we searched throughout the surrounding forests; there are none left alive there either." Sango added.

"Thank god! I was sure it was going to take longer than just a day." Yusuke sighed.

"It's late… Sango can we go to sleep?" Aki asked as she yawned and nodded toward the door. The slayer nodded and they both said goodnight to everyone before leaving to relocate themselves to Sango's apartment. Kuwabara had arrived several hours ago and went along with Yusuke to kill demons and was now out cold sleeping on the detectives couch.

Yusuke waved to everyone and left to his apartment as well and No one really noticed when Hiei had disappeared. Kagome sighed and made her way over to the couch when Yusuke closed the front door. Collapsing onto the cushion at the opposite side of the couch that Youko was sitting on, she leaned down and rested her head on his thigh. He raised one of his eyebrows down at her as she gazed up at him.

"Today was so tiring… and we didn't even find the broach." Kagome whined.

"We'll find it, don't worry yourself over it. Get some sleep." Youko said softly as he moved his hand to rest on her forearm, squeezing it gently.

"You're more comfortable than my pillow, I could fall asleep right here…" she murmured, her eyes drifting closed, enjoying the feel of his claws gently brushing up and down her arm. Feeling cold, she moved her tail so it covered her bare legs. Noticing the motion, Youko handed control back to Kurama and the human pushed forth. Once he was in complete control, the avatar unzipped the sweater he had worn to sleep the night before and draped it over the miko turned kitsune.

She smiled softly and cuddled into the material, inhaling deeply before quickly falling asleep. Youko was practically going insane in their mind. He had been tired just moments ago until the vixen had to rest her head on their thigh. Now all he could think of was how amazing it would be if she would turn her head slightly and undo their pants… Kurama sighed in irritation as he tried his best to ignore Youko. He soon fell asleep as well, comforted by the miko's amazing scent.

* * *

Yawning, she crawled into bed and smiled over to her new trinket that sat on her nightstand. Pulling her blankets up to her neck, she fell into a deep peaceful sleep. It wasn't long before a dream invaded her blank slumber and there standing before her was a tall woman in robes. She stared at the dream woman in questioning confusion

"We have finally found you Demon Sapphire…" the woman smiled warmly.

"Excuse me?" she asked in confusion.

"You fate has been entwined with the Forbidden Jewels. You are the last and final sister demon they are searching for, you are Demon Sapphire." The woman said.

"You've lost me… who are you anyway?"

"I am Midoriko, but that is of no importance. You must fine your fellow Jewels. You're purpose is to protect the human realm from demons."

"From demons? But I'm only human! How do I protect the human realm when I'm powerless!"

The woman smiled. "You are not powerless. The broach you found today is the source of your power. All you must do is hold it and recite the transformation words."

"Transformation words?"

"All you must say is 'Forbidden Sapphire Power'. You can sense demons in your demon form… you must fulfill your destiny and destroy the demons that tend to take over the human realm." Midoriko said as she began to fade away.

"No! Wait! I don't understand, don't go yet!" she called out.

"Find your sisters… protect the human realm."

With a gasp, the brown haired girl was startled into the waking world. Slightly confused about her dream, her gaze traveled to the broach that sat on her night stand. Reaching for it, she turned it in her hands several times, trying to see if there really was anything special about it.

"Forbidden Sapphire Power? What a weird dream…" suddenly the broach began to shimmer once more and she began to transform. Her clothing completely changed and she felt something push up at the top of her head as well as at her tailbone. The broach disappeared from her grasp and placed itself at the center of the purple bow that formed between her shoulders and breast armor plates.

Leaping off her bed and flicking the light on, she stared in awe at the purple and green outfit that replaced her pajamas. Not only that but there was also a pair of cute cat ears on top of her head and a long smooth cougar tail that whipped back and forth behind her. To top it all off, her eyes changed from their chocolate brown to a dark violet color.

"… What the heck is going on…"

* * *

Kagome woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. Yawning and stretching across the couch, she realized Kurama was gone and probably the one making breakfast but his sweater was still wrapped around her. She smiled and pulled it closer, inhaling his wonderful scent. Sitting up, she realized her tail was gone and she was dressed in her pajamas again. She must have reverted back to her human form when she fell asleep.

Standing from the couch, she made her way to the kitchen and leapt up onto the counter next to the stove. Kurama turned a warm smile up to her before returning his gaze to his cooking.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Very well, you are surprisingly more comfortable than my pillow. Perhaps you should sleep here with me every night." She laughed.

"You told me that last night." Kurama chuckled.

"That you should sleep here?" she asked, blushing slightly. She hoped she hadn't said anything embarrassing…

"No, that I was more comfortable than your pillow." He laughed, his eyes flashing gold for a moment.

"Tell Youko to get his mind out of the gutter." The miko snorted.

*How does she even know what I'm thinking?* Youko chuckled.

"He is impressed you know what's on his mind." Kurama told her.

"Well it's not hard to guess." She huffed.

"Not that I blame him…" Kurama muttered, smirking as her cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

*She wants it… we should skip breakfast and head straight to the bed.* Youko purred.

-Shut up Youko, I don't want this relationship to merely be physical…-

*Neither do I, how else are you to show her we want her?* he questioned.

-Youko, we just got her back. I do not want to lose her again because we're moving to fast for her- he said sternly.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Kagome asked, reaching over and taking the spatula from Kurama's grasp to finish cooking while entwining her fingers through his.

His eyes changed completely to gold as he answered. "We are discussing how exactly would be the best method of showing you how we feel for you, love." He purred.

Kagome held back her blush as she turned to stare into the golden eyes of the kitsune she was falling for. This is what confused Kagome; she wasn't sure if it was considered her falling in love with two people or one. She liked both Youko and Kurama but they shared one body so technically she loved one person right? No, because Youko and Kurama were two different people… so she was falling for two guys. Was it alright for her to be in love with more than one man?

"Have we shocked you into silence?" the kitsune asked smoothly as he moved to stand in front of the miko still sitting on the counter.

"Not at all, no one could silen…" her words were suddenly interrupted when Youko leaned up and pressed his lips against hers before giving control back to Kurama. The avatar pulled away from the miko, ending the short and sweet kiss and blushing slightly.

"Why do men do that? They always interrupt us when we're talking by kissing us." Kagome asked, pouting slightly. Whether it was from being interrupted or because he ended the kiss earlier than she had wanted wasn't to his knowledge.

He chuckled softly. "A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous." His eyes flashed golden once more and Kagome knew those words were from Youko's mouth.

"So pretty much what you're saying is that you kissed me to shut me up?" she began laughing at the horrified look that crossed the avatar's face when he thought that she had taken offence from Youko's explanation.

They heard the front door suddenly open and Kurama returned to cooking, moving the food from the pan to a large plate. Yusuke and Kuwabara dragged themselves into the kitchen and sat at the miko's dining table. They waited silently as Kurama served them breakfast before Yusuke turned a mischief grin toward the avatar and miko.

"So has Kurama officially moved in yet? He's already making breakfast and you're wearin his clothes." Yusuke wiggled his eyebrows.

Kagome sent him a deadly glare before throwing the nearest object she could reach, which happened to be a spoon, at the detective. He wailed in pain when it hit him in the head and he leapt from his chair to get the miko back. She squealed and jumped from the counter, dashing out the kitchen laughing. A loud crash was heard and Kurama rolled his eyes. He sure was glad both he and Youko agreed on such a feisty woman.

Not only did she have some fight in her but she was also sweet and gentle. Very caring, understanding, forgiving, playful, and smart as well as beautiful. She was practically perfect… not to mention she was a silver kitsune.

*She _is_ perfect… let's make her our mate now! While she still has all that energy to fight.* Youko smirked, imagining how crazy the miko would be in bed.

-Youko please, I don't need to deal with this early in the morning-

*Only if you promise to try making a move on her. You're so prude I swear you're bringing my reputation down.* Youko pouted.

-I'll think about it- he sighed, rolling his eyes. How did he possibly get stuck with the most sex addicted kitsune in all of the three realms?

* * *

She could feel something dark… something evil. It was slowly growing larger but she wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it was the demons that Midoriko had told her she needed to fight? She did say that she would be able to feel them so maybe she was feeling the demons. From the amount of darkness she could feel looming just a few miles away, she had a feeling this was going to be dangerous if she didn't do something. It was her job to protect the humans wasn't it?

Grasping her broach that was attached to the ribbon of her school uniform, she ran to a secluded area and transformed before running to where she could feel the hundreds of demons gathering somewhere in the forest… even if she didn't survive, it was her job to keep the humans safe.

* * *

Everyone that was gathered in Kagome's kitchen groaned in irritation when they heard the beeping of their communicators. Yusuke flipped his open and was about to insult their toddler sized boss until he saw the panic on his baby face.

"There are hundreds of demons gathering in factions at the border of the barrier!" Koenma yelled.

"Chill toddler, is Hakudoshi there? Is there a rip?" Yusuke asked.

"Hakudoshi is there and seems to be leading his entire army! He's working quickly on creating more than one tear! If you guys don't stop him, he might be able to break down a complete section of the barrier!"

"Then hurry the hell up and send Botan!" Sango yelled as she skidded to a stop in the miko's kitchen. The screen went blank as Aki and Hiei made their way into the kitchen as well. The portal formed and Kagome, Sango and Aki dashed through before Botan could even exit and greet them. The SD's followed quickly, Kurama allowing Youko control of their body. As they reached the other side of the barrier, they caught the tail end of the girls transforming before turned to stare at the area they could feel Hakudoshi's army.

Even though they were on the other side of the barrier, the dark aura of all the demons gathered just behind the barrier was unmistakable. Suddenly a rip began to form in the invisible barrier. The black void was opening so quickly that no one even had the time to try keeping it closed before demons began charging at them. As they watched the demon rash at them, Kagome swore under her breath when she realized they forgot the nekos.

There wasn't much time for her to think about it as the demons attacked them relentlessly. Everyone was completely occupied with dozens of demons. Youko stuck near Kagome just in case she needed any assistance. Hiei stayed close to both Sango and Aki, though no one was too worried about the inu since she was completely engulfed in flames. Kuwabara and Yusuke stayed close to each other as well, watching the rest of their comrades while they fought.

The fight seemed never ending… no matter how many demons they killed, hundreds more would replace the ones they had just slain. For the first hour of battling, everyone was able to go on without injuries, but now they were beginning to lose focus. Yusuke had several cuts and bruises, as well as Kuwabara. Youko continued to avoid injury while Kagome and Sango were holding up almost just as well. Hiei and Aki were untouched of course. Who could hit a demon that moves faster than light or engulfed in deadly flames?

Once they were beginning to tire, Hakudoshi made his appearance along with yet another tear in the barrier. His eyes were immediately on Kagome and she snarled in his direction. Before anyone could realize what was happening, Kagome and Hakudoshi were at it. A one on one fight to the death and not even Hakudoshi's demon followers dared to get near their battle.

Youko watched them carefully as they fought, using his plants to keep up his defense and destroy any demon that got to close to him. It was much harder though now that Kagome was no longer killing her portion of the attacking demons because now that she was fighting Hakudoshi, her section of demons rushed at him. He had a terrible feeling that they would not escape this battle without fatal injuries.

Just as the amounts of demons were beginning to overwhelm everyone, a loud roar was heard from above. Sango sighed in relief as Kirara, Haru, Koro and the purple neko came down from the skies and tore through several demons while slashing at some with their sharp claws. The neko's distributed themselves across the battlefield to assist the SD's and their mistress's.

Kagome didn't take her eyes off her opponent. She knew that if she was distracted for even a second, he would have the upper hand and she would lose. He had only injured her slightly in their last encounter… but he might not leave her alive this time if she dropped her guard enough for him to get in a fatal attack. He was faster than she was but luckily she was able to follow his movements and block or dodge any attack he threw at her.

"Youko, behind you!" without even thinking, or caring, about her own safety, Kagome turned quickly after pushing Hakudoshi away. She threw a ball of raw purification at the four attacking demons behind Youko that he hadn't noticed since he was overloaded with other demons. They were dead before they could even touch the kitsune but Kagome paid for her lack of attention. Hakudoshi was able to get in the attack he needed to take the miko down.

With speed that only Hiei or perhaps Kouga could compare to, the white haired demon unsheathed his blade attached to his back and drive it into the miko's abdomen. To make it worst, the cruel demon twisted his blade as well, causing Kagome to grind her teeth tight to keep from screaming out in pain. To top it all off, Hakudoshi pulled down sharply, causing the end of the blade to break off and stay lodged inside the miko's flesh.

Wincing in pain, she fell to the ground holding her gaping wound. Haru was at Kagome's side in a flash, snarling up at Hakudoshi as he approached to take the finishing blow on Kagome. The pearl white neko was thrown aside with a mere wave of the cold demon's hand and Kagome glared up at her enemy. He raised his arm to deliver his attack and Youko tackled him down. Attacking him with his vine whip, Hakudoshi was shoved away from his miko kitsune as Youko protected her.

Just as Hakudoshi was going to attack them again, a strong wind blew through the battlefield, oddly only blowing down Hakudoshi and his army while it avoided touching the SD's and FJ's. Everyone turned to see a cougar demon, dressed in an outfit similar to the Forbidden Jewel's, glaring down at the demons and Hakudoshi. Kagome stared at the girl in excitement before pulling herself to her feet and smiling toward the last member of their team they had been searching for.

"Demon Sapphire, we're so glad you're here."

She nodded slightly with a small smile but everyone could tell the girl didn't completely understand why or what was happening. Without another word, she dove into battle, taking out dozens of demons with her powerful wind abilities. Determined they could win now, Kagome pushed herself to continue fighting.

It wasn't long before everyone realized they wouldn't be able to win this battle… even with the help of the last forbidden jewel. With the last of her power, Demon Sapphire used all her strength to create a wind so powerful it pushed the entire army, including Hakudoshi back through the tears in the barrier and into the Makai. The SD's rushed to the rips and worked as quickly as they could to close them while the Jewel's killed any demon that tried to come back through.

Once the job was done, everyone sighed in relief. Kagome fell back to the ground, wincing in pain as she tried to heal her wound. She panicked slightly when she realized that she had used so much of her energy in battle that she didn't have any left to heal herself. Youko was at her side so quick that no one even saw him move. He was kneeling next to the miko and trying to examine her wound but she growled at him every time he tried to move her hand.

"Why isn't she healing herself?" Yusuke asked, his voice filled with worry.

"She must have used so much of her power that she has none left to heal." Sango concluded, turning her gaze to the last member of their group they had been looking for.

"Demon Sapphire, it's so nice to finally meet you." Aki smiled

"Yes, you don't know how long we've been searching for you." the wolf said quietly.

The girl smiled softly without saying a word. Her eyes held great confusion as they scanned over each individual left on the battlefield. Her outfit was exactly like Kagome's, Sango's, and Aki's but her armor was green while the material was a dark purple. She had short dark brown hair with purple streaks and beautiful sapphire colored eyes. Guessing from her long short haired tail and pointed ears, she was a cougar demon.

She seemed to be searching for someone as her eyes scanned past everyone. She smiled slightly when she made eye contact with Hiei and Kuwabara but once her gaze landed on Yusuke, her gentle smile turned to a deadly glare. She stomped her way over to the detective and smacked him over the head quite hard.

"Yusuke, I _know_ you understand what is happening here so you better start explaining!" she snarled as Yusuke rubbed his sore head and stared up at the demon as if she had lost her mind.

"What'd you hit me for?! I don't even know you!" he snapped.

Before the newest team member could speak again, they heard Youko growl in irritation.

"Stop your growling and let me see your wound!" he demanded

Her eyes squeezed shut from the pain, Kagome still managed to push a threatening snarl through her lips whenever she felt anyone touch her hand that was protectively covering her aching wound. She knew it was a fatal wound and that she was losing a lot of blood but she just needed to gain some energy back and she would be able to heal it.

"Stop being stubborn onna." Hiei said, standing over the kitsune miko and staring down at her in boredom. Sure, he was worried about her but if she had enough fight in her to make sure no one touched her then she would be fine.

"Kagome please let Youko check your wound. We can help take the pain away." Aki pleaded.

"Kagome?" Demon Sapphire turned from glaring at Yusuke to stare in confusion at the injured kitsune. "That can't be Kagome…" she muttered as she stepped closer. Youko growled up at her in warning when she kneeled down next to the miko, but she ignored him. "What is going on here?" she whispered under her breath before turning her gaze to Sango and Aki.

"If this is Kagome… then one of you is Sango. So this is where you guys disappeared to. I was wondering why you were never at school anymore…" she mused.

"Wait a second, how do you know us?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"You can be such an idiot Yusuke. Who else would just up and yell at you and know both Kagome and Sango? Not to mention know about the existence of demons." She snorted.

Yusuke's eyes widened as he took a step toward the cougar. "No way… Keiko is Demon Sapphire?!" he yelled.

Everyone turned to stare at the girl in surprise. The entire time… the last person they had been searching for was right under their nose. It was only a matter of time before they ended up finding out she was who they were looking for but they were glad she had found them. So the stolen broach obviously found its owner somehow. Keiko must have felt its pull and found it.

"We can figure everything out and explain later, but right now we need to help Kagome." Sango said as she stared over to her friend and the kitsune male that was still trying to gently move her hand. He finally grew frustrated and pulled a seed from his hair and placed it on the ground next to him. A small flower sprouted from the ground and Youko plucked off a single petal and waved it under Kagome's nose.

Within seconds, the injured kitsune was out cold and Youko was able to assess the situation. After going unconscious, her body reverted back to her human form and Youko growled in irritation as the recently uncovered skin was now blanketed under the miko's clothes. Moving quickly, he tore her shirt to keep the area completely open for him to see.

From just glancing at the gash, it was obvious there was a rather large piece of Hakudoshi's weapon stuck inside the injury. There was nothing they could do in the middle of the forest, if anything it was making the wound worst by adding infection. They needed to get Kagome to a hospital or her apartment as soon as possible or she wouldn't make it.

She had already lost a large amount of blood and he couldn't be sure if there was poison on the edge of Hakudoshi's blade that he ran her through with. He couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary but that didn't mean there wasn't a different type of poison that was now slowing flowing through the miko's bloodstream. Youko growled to himself as he stood and gently lifted Kagome into his arms. He refused to let her die… she wasn't allowed to die under his watch.

"We need to get her to a hospital." He said simply before taking off toward the city.

Everyone chased after him in frenzy. Had the kitsune lost his mind? He was still in control of Kurama's body! He couldn't let humans see him in his demon form. Moving quickly, Hiei caught up with his partner and ran beside him.

"It would be wise to instead head toward Genkai's." he said before changing course and running toward the old woman's temple. Youko rolled his eyes and followed, knowing it was a better choice than running into a human hospital with ears and a fox tail. He could hear Sango and Aki right behind him, as well as three of the nekos.

He had no idea where Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara were, but he didn't really care. All that mattered was getting Kagome healed. He was sure Hiei sent them a message to inform them of where they were going so he didn't worry too much about it. Once they entered the familiar forest that surrounded Genkai's temple, Youko slowed his pace. He had to move smooth and careful so as not to injure Kagome any further.

Once he cleared the steps, Genkai and Yukina were already there waiting. The old woman led him to a vacant room and ordered him to place her on the mat. He did as he was told before lending their body back to Kurama. The avatar kneeled beside the still unconscious miko and took her hand in his. Holding it tight and entwining his fingers through hers, he watch as Yukina went to work examining her.

Sango, Aki and Hiei entered several moments later and waited for the ice maiden to checked the miko for any other injuries or any signs that she may have been poisoned. Sango moved to sit next to Kagome and glared down at the miko. Why did she have to be so stubborn all the time? She knew better than to avert her attention away from her opponent yet once she heard that Youko was in trouble, she didn't care.

Yukina sighed as she straightened and brought her gaze up to Kurama's worried green eyes. "We have to remove the piece of sword lodged in her wound before I can heal her."

Just as she finished her statement, the last three members they left behind ventured into the room. She turned to Hiei and asked if he could remove the metal because she didn't trust she could keep steady enough to remove it without further injuring the miko. Not to mention the person that was doing it had to be able to continue even if Kagome began screaming in pain… and Yukina wasn't sure if she could do that.

Hiei nodded silently and unsheathed his katana. Moving to where his sister had recently been seated, he ordered for Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama to hold her down. Yusuke pinned her arms down while Kuwabara held her legs. Kurama rested his arm over the miko's hips so she couldn't move at all no matter what she tried. Sango and Aki kneeled beside Kagome's head, ready to hold down her shoulders it the need arose.

With a careful and stable hand, Hiei slowly pushed his katana into the miko's wound. She was pulled from her unconsciousness when she felt the excruciating pain and ground her teeth together when she realized everyone was holding her down. Trying to make it as painless as possible, Hiei quickly positioned the tip of his blade under the chunk of metal stuck deep inside her injury.

A deep growl rumbled through Kagome's chest as she tried her best not to throw everyone off her and kill whoever was tormenting her so. She knew they were just trying to help her but the pain was so unbearable she wasn't sure how much more she could take. She could feel the ice cold of someone's sword digging through her wound in search of Hakudoshi's blade tip. Each time the blade moved, it hurt a dozen times more and she had to grit her teeth to keep from screaming out.

Everyone shuttered as they watched Hiei search for the metal lodged in Kagome's side. Fresh blood was pouring from the injury and he knew if he didn't hurry, the miko would die of blood loss. This was the first time Hiei had ever used his sword to help someone, and he wasn't about to let the damn onna die. He finally felt his katana touch the metal and pushed in deep past where it was located. With a quick flick of his wrist, the chunk flung out of her flesh and hit the wall across the room.

Yukina rushed to Kagome's side and poured a large amount of her healing powers into her body. Kagome's muscles, tense from her immense pain, slowly relaxed and she released a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. Kurama sighed in relief as she released her death grip on his hand. He was surprised at her strength even through she was in her human form.

Once Yukina was finished healing the injury as much as she could, she proceeded to wrap the gash in bandages. Her job now finished, she smiled down at Kagome and informed the exhausted miko that she would return in a few hours to check on her. With that said, she exited the room, Genkai and the nekos following. Keiko was now back to demanding what was happening and everyone but Kurama made their way into the living room.

The red head remained where he sat at Kagome's side. She was conscious but so exhausted she could barely keep her eyes open. He smiled softly when her brown eyes opened to gaze up at him. She smiled slightly and was about to speak until he pressed a finger over her lips and shook his head.

"You need your rest, don't waste your energy on trying to speak." He said, receiving a half hearted glare.

"I'm fine, stop worrying so much." She argued.

"You nearly died." He said quietly.

"But I didn't." she smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"Kagome… you're nothing short of my everything. I don't know what I would do if I lost you…" Kurama murmured under his breath, staring at the ground instead of her.

Kagome held back her tears of both pain and joy as she pushed herself up with her arms and pulled the avatar into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I scared you…" she whispered.

Holding her close, Kurama was careful of her newly healed wound as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. "Why did you take your attention off of Hakudoshi? You know that Youko and I can take care of ourselves Kagome."

"I panicked… I heard Sango yell out your name and it was like a reflex. My safety didn't matter anymore, as long as I knew you were safe." She muttered softly.

Kurama sighed and gently pushed her back down so she was lying on the mat once more. "You're going to get yourself killed one of these days." He sighed before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Get some rest." He said before standing and leaving the room. Closing the door, Kurama sighed and made his way to the living room where everyone else was gathered.

"He's grown too strong for us to defeat him." Sango stated.

"But there has to be a way to kill the bastard." Yusuke argued.

"Not even Hiei is skilled enough to defeat him in a one on one battle." Sango said seriously.

Said hybrid snorted. "I doubt he is strong enough to defeat me."

Sango merely rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't believe me but if anyone would have even the slightest clue of how powerful Hakudoshi is it would be me and Kagome."

"I would have to agree with Sango. She and Kagome encountered Hakudoshi in the past and according to them he was already very powerful. In this time, he has had over 500 years to increase his strength…" Kurama said.

"But our job is to keep the human realm safe… how are we going to do that if we cannot defeat our greatest foe that wants to destroy everything?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know if there is anything we can do…" Sango said softly.

"But we can't just give up! It's our destiny to keep this realm safe as well as the Sacred Jewel!" Aki argued.

"If anyone has any bright ideas, please share them." Genkai said.

Hearing movement at the doorway, everyone turned to see Kagome standing there. They noticed she had removed her bandages and her wound was completely healed as she moved to sit next to Kurama on the couch.

"There is only one way to defeat Hakudoshi… and I know exactly how to go about it."

* * *

A/N:

That wraps up this chapter ^_^ Hope you all enjoy it and had/have a great spring break!

~*Icyfire*~

Next chapter – Chapter Nine: All or Nothing


	9. All or Nothing

***~****Future Girls****~***

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did!

*Youko*

~Hiei~

-Kurama-

'_thoughts_'

Chapter 9: All or Nothing

"Would you like to share your extent of knowledge with those of us that can't read minds?" Yusuke asked teasingly, trying to lighten the mood in the tension filled room.

"The only way to defeat Hakudoshi is to go back to the feudal era and take care of him there." She said seriously.

Everyone fell silent as they thought about what the miko had announced. Sango was the first to break the silence.

"But Kagome… in order to get to Hakudoshi in the past… we have to go through Naraku as well." She said quietly.

"I am aware of this but think about it Sango! Inuyasha, Miroku, you and I are enough to fight off Naraku. If everyone comes back with us then there's no way we can lose! Naraku will be hard to defeat but while Inuyasha's attention is completely on him, we can concentrate completely on destroying Hakudoshi!" Kagome explained.

"Sounds like it could work." Aki smiled.

"But Kagome if this turns out to be the final battle then Naraku will bring his army forth, as well as his other detachments…" '_and Kohaku…'_ the slayer thought sadly. She didn't look forward to her confrontation with her younger brother because she knew there was no way to save him…

"And you cannot forget your nightmare…" Genkai said quietly.

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction. She had completely forgotten about her nightmare. That was the reason she had learned of her destiny to be a Forbidden Jewel. Thinking back on her dream, she remembered that had been the final battle… and everyone she loved and cared for had fallen… the miko's entire aura darkened in her swirl of emotions. Fear, depression, dread, sorrow… she didn't want anyone to be hurt.

"What nightmare?" Kurama asked as he turned his worried gaze down to the miko who was staring at the ground lost in thought.

"Do you remember the day Kagome came to the temple during our meeting?" the old woman asked once she realized Kagome wasn't going to pull herself back to reality anytime soon.

"Yea, she was crying…" Yusuke recalled.

"Crying? Was this the night Kagome disappeared in the middle of the night and returned to her time?" Sango asked in concern.

"Perhaps?" Genkai said, her gaze requesting for the slayer to explain further.

"Inuyasha came crashing into Kaede's hut saying Kagome was gone. We went searching for her, following her scent and it led us to the well. Inuyasha went to find her but she wasn't at home so he returned and said he would go back to check on her in a few hours but she had returned before he left once more." She elaborated.

"Then yes, that was the exact day. Kagome came here to explain about a nightmare she had." Genkai began when she saw her granddaughter's head rise.

"It was terrible… I was at a funeral… your funeral." She said in a raspy voice, her gaze turning to Sango. "You… Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and Inuyasha… your bodies were being burned as I experienced horrible flashbacks of your deaths. It had all happened during the final battle…" she said as tears began trailing down her cheeks.

-That's why she was crying…- Kurama said sadly, feeling the overwhelming desire to pull the miko into his protective grasp and comfort her. Before he could follow through with his yearning, Sango had moved to sit next to Kagome and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kagome… that won't happen. It was just a nightmare. Besides! Look at all of our new allies!" she tried to cheer her sister up.

"Yeah! You've got the spirit detectives." Keiko smiled.

"And your fellow Jewel sisters!" Aki grinned, giving the miko two thumbs up.

"Even munchkin grumpy over there will help." Yusuke teased, smirking at the warning growl that came from the hybrid.

Kagome laughed slightly and whipped away her tears. Pulling away from her best friend, she smiled at everyone. Aki and Keiko, who were standing behind the couch the miko was sitting on, leaned over the back of it to wrap their arms around her. Kagome laughed as she draped her arms over Kurama and Sango, pulling them into the hug. Yusuke and Kuwabara, feeling left out, chuckled and joined into the group hug. Grinning happily, Kagome turned her gaze up to Hiei.

"Come on Hiei! Come join the group hug!" she giggled.

He scowled in disgust. "I'll past."

Smirking, Kagome and Sango leapt up and wrapped their arms around him in a tight hug, giggling the entire time. The hybrid rolled his eyes with a slight smile before untangling himself and disappearing to the opposite side of the room.

"Back to business please." Genkai demanded.

Everyone sat back down, Kagome reclaiming her spot next to the avatar. Smiling, she took his hand into hers. "Ok so the plan is to go back to the past and defeat Hakudoshi and Naraku? In the long run completing the jewel and saving not only the past but also the future?" Kagome summed up everything.

"That sounds about right! But we'll have to gather our other allies. We'll need all the help we can get." Sango said.

"Good point, so Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame…"

"Whoa! You've met the King of Makai and lived to tell the tale?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Sesshomaru is the King of Makai?" Kagome asked.

Sango snorted. "I'm not the least bit surprised."

"I thought he despised humans?" Kurama questioned.

"Not all of them. Rin travels with him everywhere." Kagome smiled at the thought of the cute child.

"Who'd Rin?" Aki asked.

"This little girl that was killed by the wolf demon tribe. Sesshomaru brought her back to life with his Tetsagia and she's followed him everywhere ever since." Sango explained.

"I still wonder why he brought her back?" Kagome pondered for a moment before dropping the subject. "So we should start preparing to leave. We don't have much time."

"And who exactly volunteered that I would come along?" Hiei snorted.

Kagome pouted to her hybrid friend. "Please Hiei?"

He snorted once more.

"There are countless demons there that you can freely destroy and torment of your own entertainment… and you don't have to worry about Koenma breathing down your neck." Sango said, knowing that would be enough to convince him to join.

"What are you all still sitting there for? We're wasting time you bunch of bakas." He growled before disappearing.

Everyone laughed as they quickly gathered their things and made their way outside. Genkai hugged her granddaughter, telling her to be careful and watch for any sighs of her nightmare beginning. She had that nightmare for a reason, and it was to change what would happen.

While walking back to Kagome's shrine, Yusuke called Koenma on his communicator and explained to him about their plan. He ordered them to be careful and return alive and in one piece. Sango, Hiei, Yusuke, and Keiko were walking at the head of the group while Kurama, Kagome, Aki, and Kuwabara were behind them. Suddenly without warning, or reason, Kagome began to giggle softly, her gaze settled on Hiei.

The insulting name that Yusuke had used for Hiei had come back to her and for some odd reason she randomly began comparing the short firecracker hybrid to Stewie from the comedy show Family Guy. Souta would always watch the show and she could recall several of the funny scenes with the violent baby character.

Kagome began giggling a little harder as she imagined Hiei as Stewie and thought of the part when the baby was angry at his father for eating his graham crackers and had said: 'Whoa! What the hell are you doing?! Those are my graham crackers!' His father had replied: 'Run along Stewie… daddy had a rough night.' After hearing that the child grew more angry. 'Why you tartering finsucked dooberry!! I'm going to find something to strike you with!'

The miko placed her hand over her mouth to quiet her laughter when she realized everyone was staring at her oddly… though Hiei was glowering at her.

"Onna." The hybrid growled.

She broke down into fits of laughter at that point. She couldn't hold it back any longer! She couldn't even look at Hiei without seeing Stewie.

"Kagome, what's so funny?" Sango asked, slowing her pace to walk beside her sputtering friend.

"You guys have seen Family Guy right?" she asked her modern time friends, promising to explain to Sango later. When everyone nodded, she burst into another fit of giggles.

"I'm confused…" Yusuke said when Hiei growled threateningly at the little miko.

"Do you guys remember watching the episode where Louis walked into Stewie's room and commented on how adorable he looked while playing with his Sesame Street phone?" she asked once she regained her breath, her hand on Kurama's shoulder to prevent as well as support herself from falling. Everyone nodded once more, still not catching on.

"And Stewie said 'Put me through to the Pentagon!' Then the Ernie recording on the toy phone had replied 'Do you know what sound a cow makes?' and Stewie said 'Don't toy with me Ernie! I've already dispatched with Mister Hooper! I've got six armed men stationed outside Big Bird's nest, and as for Linda? Well it's rather difficult for a deaf woman to hear an assassin approach now isn't it?' Doesn't Hiei remind you of Stewie!?" she laughed.

Everyone broke down into hysterics. Yusuke had fallen to his knees, as well as Kuwabara, from laughing so hard while Aki and Keiko tried their best not to laugh at the irate hybrid that looked ready to assassinate Kagome. Even Sango was laughing slightly from just thinking of the moody fire demon playing with a toy telephone and saying such things. Kurama was able to hold back from bursting into laughter but he was chuckling slightly.

*I never thought of Hiei that way! This brings my form of mockery to a whole new level.* Youko chuckled from the confines of Kurama's mind.

-I have to admit that was quite entertaining. How did Kagome possibly think of it?-

*Beautiful, intelligent, powerful, and humorous! She's even more faultless than I first realized.* Youko mused as he stared at the delicious miko through Kurama's eyes.

-I will not argue with you there- he agreed, gazing down at the giggling miko who was still using his shoulder to maintain herself. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist to help sustain her and smiled when she leaned closer to him. Hiei snorted to himself with his signature 'Hn' as he continued walking ahead of everyone. Sango and Yusuke quickened their pace to catch up with him once they contained their laughter.

Everyone continued on their way to Kagome's family shrine, Kurama's arm still wrapped around the miko's waist. She smiled softly as a blush crept across her face. Once they cleared the hundreds of steps that lead to the miko's shrine that she recently resided, Sango turned to her friend with a questioning stare.

"I never thought about it before… but why hasn't Inuyasha come hunting us down yet and dragging us back to search for more shards?" she asked curiously.

"Now that you mention it… it is odd that he hasn't yet. He always comes after me if I'm gone for more than a week. Do you think something happened?" Kagome asked, now growing worried.

Shrugging her shoulders, the slayer followed as Kagome dashed straight for the well house. Everyone followed quickly to see Sango stop Kagome from diving into a well in the center of the small building.

"Wait, before you go off and throw yourself into any awaiting danger, we have to make sure everyone can get through." Sango reasoned and Kagome nodded slowly. Sango motioned for Hiei to step forward and he snorted. She rolled her eyes and was about to demand that he start moving when he leapt into the well without another word. Everyone leaned over the edge to see a bright purple light engulf the hybrid before he disappeared.

Satisfied that it worked, Sango ordered for Aki and Keiko to go through next, followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara. Once they were through, she lifted Kirara and Koro into her arms before Haru and Keiko's still unnamed neko leapt onto her shoulders. Glancing back to smile reassuringly at Kagome, she dropped into the well.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome swung her legs over the lip of the well and stared down into it. She jumped slightly when she felt strong arms embrace her from behind. Kurama rested his chin on her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her securely, as he smiled softly. He could tell that Kagome was nervous and a bit scared of what their near future held, but he wanted her to know that he was there. He was there to stare their fates down and survive through this together. He was there to stand by her side.

"Everything will be fine." he whispered. "We'll all make it through this alive. Stop worrying so much." He said softly, squeezing her slightly for good measure.

"But my nightma…" she was interrupted when Kurama cut her sentence short.

"Was merely a nightmare. It will not come true as long as you will it not to. You saw that in order to stop it from happening. I'm right here by your side Kagome… and I will be the entire way."

She sighed and rested her hands over his and leaned her head against his. "You promise?"

"I promise."

She smiled and turned to plant a kiss on his cheek before giggling and pulling forward quickly without warning, causing them both to fall into the well. The blue aura of time travel slowed their descent but did not stop it. Somehow, they had flipped so that Kurama was below Kagome and landed on his rear. Kagome, still wrapped in his arms, was laughing softly while sitting in his lap.

"Hey you two love birds, hurry up will ya?" Yusuke called down from the opening of the well.

Kagome turned bright red as Kurama rolled his eyes and pushed to his feet. With Kagome still in his hold, he leapt up and out of the well to join the others. Once she was placed on her feet, Kagome was thrown back from the impact of a small orange fur ball colliding with her chest. Luckily Kurama was still standing behind her and she merely stumbled back to lean against his chest.

"Kagome! I've miss you so much!!" Shippo bellowed in joy as he hugged the miko tightly.

"I missed you too Shippo." She smiled.

-No wonder she seems to be so comfortable around demons. This kit acts as if she is its mother.- Kurama observed as Kagome cradled the kit lovingly.

*So she has a particular liking for kitsunes? Hmm how ideal does it seem that she turns into one?*

-That is quite interesting.- he mused.

*And how convenient is it that she already loves kitsunes? It would only be suitable that she took us as her mate.* the kitsune smirked.

Kurama rolled his eyes. –Is that all you ever think about?-

"Kurama? Stop arguing with Youko and come back to reality please."

Hearing Kagome's amused voice; Kurama focused his gaze on her. "Yes?"

"We're going to the village, didn't want to leave you behind." Yusuke grinned.

"I wouldn't daze off like that while you're here if I were you." Shippo warned from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"I would have to agree. You seem to be completely unaware of your surroundings while you communicate with your counterpart. If you aren't paying attention, you will become easy pray for any demon around here." Sango cautioned.

Kagome turned a concerned look up to him. He smiled reassuringly and promised to stay on guard. Kagome was worried about enough as it was; she didn't need to be going crazy over his safety as well. Once they reached the village, Kagome and Sango led them straight to a hut at the center of the village. Before they could even enter, a inuhanyou emerged with a scowl and glared at Kagome.

"Where the hell have you been wench?!" he hollered.

Kurama growled in warning at the hanyou that was threatening his potential mate. The hanyou's angry gaze whipped to him and he unsheathed his sword. Everyone watched in awe as the blade grew to its true size. Kurama wasn't impressed, nor frightened. Size did not mean everything, even though he could practically _taste_ the power emitting from the sword. He was sure he could hold his own against the hanyou though.

"Put that away Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Who the hell are they wench?! And why the HELL did you seal the well so I couldn't come through?!" he snapped.

"I didn't seal th…"

"I don't wanna hear your damn excuses! What the hell took you so long to come back?!" he yelled.

Now Kagome was growing angry. Inuyasha was making her look like a fool in front of everyone and she didn't take too fondly of that. Not to mention he was accusing her of things she didn't do. She figured that perhaps her gramps or grandmother placed a seal there to keep Inuyasha from interfering with her mission. Miroku exited the hut with a sigh and placed a hand on the seething hanyou's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, please calm yourself."

He shrugged the monk's hand off his shoulder and glared angrily at the group of people he didn't recognize. "Why don't all of you go back to wherever the hell you came from!"

This time both Hiei and Kurama began growling at the hanyou while Yusuke began cracking his knuckles. Who did this guy think he was to order them around? At this point they didn't really care if this was Kagome's friend, he was treating her like shit and insulting them all. Before anyone could act on their thoughts of torment toward the hanyou, an angry growl rumbled in Kagome's chest as she clenched her fists tightly at her sides.

"SIT!"

Everyone from the future stared down at Inuyasha in shock. Soon the shock turned to amusement. Yusuke and Kuwabara were rolling on the ground laughing while Kurama did his best to hold back his chuckle. Hiei was merely smirking. Aki and Keiko were giggling softly and Sango, Miroku and Shippo were shaking their heads.

"Baka…" the kit sighed as he leapt from Kagome's shoulder to Kurama's as she stomped into Kaede's hut angrily.

"That was a pretty impressive growl that Kagome produced." Miroku commented. He knew about the Forbidden Jewel's and their fate but he didn't know that they could act demon even in their human forms. Of course, the monk hadn't been updated of the latest news since Kagome and Sango hadn't returned for some time. So neither he, Inuyasha, nor Shippo were aware of their recent discoveries or their newest companions.

Everyone followed the fuming miko into the hut she disappeared into, leaving Inuyasha to pry himself out of his hole. She was sitting near the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, as she glared at the wall on the opposite side of the hut. Kurama made his way over to her and sat behind her, leaning his back against the wall. Reaching forward, he pulled the grumpy miko back to lean against his chest.

Inuyasha came stomping into the hut several moments after everyone had settled on the ground around the warm fire. He glared at every person there before plopping down next to the door and settling his glare on Kagome, but mainly the demon that was holding her so securely. Sure he didn't like Kagome more than his best friend but he would protect her with his life… even if it was to protect her from some damn demon that was going to break her heart.

"You still haven't explained who these people are wench." He glowered.

Kurama turned a deadly glare toward the hanyou, his eyes flashing gold. "If you insist on calling Kagome by anything other than her name, I can assure you that once I'm done with you, you will be the obedient dog that you should be." He growled in warning.

"Youko calm down, he doesn't mean it. It's just how he is." Kagome sighed as she rested her hands over his to comfort him.

"Youko? I thought his name was Kurama?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kaede turned curious looks toward the miko and kitsune she was leaning against. "His name _is_ Kurama. He's an avatar and shares his body with the soul of Youko." Kagome explained.

"So this baka has two personalities?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"In a way yes, Kurama and Youko are two completely different people but are forced to share one body. Kurama holds majority dominance but Youko can sometimes come forth and take control of his actions or words." She elaborated.

"I've never met an avatar face to face before, this is quite interesting. How is it that you can distinguish Kurama from Youko?"

Kagome smiled. "Well most of the time when Youko is in control, Kurama's green eyes will change to Youko's golden color."

Surprised at the amount of observation Kagome had seemed to have gathered, Kurama turned his curious and somewhat proud forest green eyes down toward the miko. Did she really know him that well? Did she honestly care so deeply for him that she had taken the time to learn when it was him or Youko that was speaking or taking action?

"But you couldn't even see his eyes." Shippo pointed out.

That gained everyone's interest as they turned their questioning stares to the miko still comfortably resting against the avatar they were currently discussing. Youko centered his concentration completely on the vixen before them. He was curious of how she was going to respond but had a feeling he knew what it would be. Kurama may not have noticed, but he could tell that Kagome was far more intelligent than she led everyone to believe.

"Kurama is the charming and refined one. He wouldn't say something like that to anyone. Youko on the other hand is rather direct as well as aggressive." Kagome stated.

Youko smirked. *She knows us better than I thought.*

-Yes, she is quite observant. It would be fairly difficult to hide something from her-

"You seem to know both of them rather well." Miroku commented, wiggling his eyebrows. Sango rolled her eyes and smacked the monk with her large boomerang weapon, which she pulled from nowhere. Of course, now the individuals from the future were interested in the slayer's oversized weapon.

"Kagome, my child, would ye mind introducing everyone?" Kaede asked with a smile.

Kagome nodded and pointed to each person as she announced their name. "That's Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Aki, and Hiei. And you already know Kurama's name. The black neko has a name now too!" she grinned.

"Oh yes! His name is Koro!" Aki said in excitement as she lifted the neko into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"And what of the purple neko?" Miroku questioned.

"We're not sure… that one is Keiko's."

Everyone turned their gaze to the brunette and she smiled. "I've decided to name him Shiro."

"That's just wonderful, so would someone mind explaining why all of you decided to follow the wench and Sango back here?" Inuyasha complained.

Kagome brushed aside his sarcasm and shot a warning glare up at Kurama, whose eyes had flashed golden once more when Inuyasha had called her a wench again. "Hakudoshi is trying to destroy the world in my time." She explained and Inuyasha grew serious.

"Hakudoshi? How the hell did he get to your time?"

"He survived the 500 years… so that means either we don't defeat Naraku or he escapes after the final battle." Sango said.

"Well there's no way that bastard is going to beat me so that sneaky brat must have escaped." Inuyasha snorted.

"So why is it you have come here?" Miroku questioned.

"Hakudoshi has grown too powerful in my time, so we have to destroy him in this time." Kagome explained.

"But… that would mean that…"

"Yes, the final battle will begin far sooner than we had expected." Kagome sighed.

"We don't have much time, we need to gather all of our allies and begin searching for Naraku." Sango stated.

"Yes, if we do not hurry the future will fall into the hands of the vile demon and the humans will no longer be safe." Aki said.

"And that would mean we failed to protect them… failed to complete our purpose." Keiko muttered sadly.

"Will you guys quit talking like that? You're not gunna fail at anything. We're gunna kick some damn ass and save the future." Yusuke growled. The girls smiled and Keiko moved to hug her boyfriend in thanks. "So let's get moving! We need to split up and get these allies while also searching for Naraku." The detective said.

"I'll deal with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, slightly worried that he wouldn't return unscathed.

"Course I'm sure damn it."

"Alright, then I'll go search for Kouga." Kagome volunteered.

"Like hell you are!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome turned a fierce glare at him. "And why can't I?!"

"That mangy wolf will probably kidnap you again!" he argued.

"Kidnap you?" Yusuke asked.

"_Again_?" Kurama asked, staring down at her waiting for an answer.

"Will you relax Inuyasha? Kurama would be going with Kagome to get Kouga." Sango sighed.

"And how would you know?!"

"Have you not noticed that he has yet to leave her side for more than a few minutes since we arrived?" Aki asked with a giggle.

Kagome blushed as Kurama smiled sheepishly. He hadn't realized he was being so possessive of her until it was brought to his attention. He wasn't surprised by his actions though. It was only nature that he remained close to his potential mate in this unfamiliar time. He knew the feudal era was far more dangerous than their time so in order for him to remain satisfied that she was safe, Kagome needed to be within his line of vision at all times.

"Alright so Inuyasha is going after Sesshomaru and Kagome and Kurama are searching for Kouga. What else?" Keiko asked.

"We have several other friends and acquaintances but haven't the slightest clue of where to find them at the moment. They will know when the final battle against Naraku is approaching. If they wish to join us, they will." Miroku informed.

"Alright, so the rest of us are going to start searching for Naraku?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, and we will join you once we retrieve Kouga." Kagome said.

"Kagome, can I go with you and Kurama?" Shippo asked.

"Actually Shippo… I want you to stay here and protect Kaede and the village." Kagome ordered.

The kit pouted and Kagome sighed. "Shippo, when Inuyasha gets Sesshomaru, he will most likely bring Rin and Jaken here to keep them safe, so I need you to be here to protect them, ok?"

Convinced that he really was helping in a way, Shippo grinned and nodded. "Ok Kagome! I'll make sure Rin stays safe!" His cute little chest puffed out with pride and Youko inwardly chuckled at the kits actions.

*Kagome is quite skilled at occupying her kit. She seems to work well with children* he purred, imagining her pregnant with their kits… of course there was only one way to go about impregnating the miko… and that was exactly what the kitsune was now fantasizing about.

"We better get going, it might take us a while to find Kouga if he isn't with his tribe." Kagome said as she stood and said her goodbyes to everyone. Kagome hugged Hiei last; whispering for him to watch over Sango for her… as well as Miroku's wandering hands. Making her way to the door, Kagome tweaked Inuyasha's ear softly before exiting, asking him to be careful and return in one piece. He snorted, glaring slightly up at the kitsune as he passed by.

"You harm her, I'll kill you." he warned, growling quietly.

Kurama's eyes narrowed but he nodded once before following Kagome outside. She turned to smile at him briefly before heading off in the direction he guessed Kouga's tribe must live. He picked up his pace to catch up with her and fell into step beside the gorgeous miko. After a few minutes of traveling, Kurama couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer.

"So would you care to explain about these kidnaps?" he asked lightly.

Kagome rolled her eyes as if she were waiting for when he would ask. "When we first met Kouga, he kidnapped me because of my power to see the shards."

"That's all? There must be a better reason why Inuyasha grew so angry when you volunteered to locate him." Kurama pressed, knowing there was more.

"Well… uhh Kouga has this odd idea that I'm his… umm… his woman." Kagome muttered.

Youko was growling so loudly within Kurama mind that he almost couldn't even hear himself think. "He believes you're his woman?" he asked, an edge to his too calm voice.

"I didn't do anything to invoke this!" she defended herself.

"I hope not." He growled softly, his eyes completely changing to gold. Before Kagome could understand what was happening, Kurama grasped her upper arms gently and spun her around to face him. Held tightly against his chest, Kagome stared up into Youko's golden depths as he stared down at her through Kurama.

"You're our vixen." He growled.

Kagome smiled and nodded slowly. "Got that right and now you're stuck with me." She grinned.

"I will gladly remain bound to you for eternity." He smirked down at her flushed face.

"We should uhh… get moving. We have a lot of ground to cover today." She stuttered before prying herself from Youko's hold and continuing on her way. Kurama pushed Youko back and took control once more. Catching up to the miko, he once again fell into step beside her.

"How long will it take us to reach Kouga's tribe?"

"If we continue at this pace; three days." She sighed.

Kurama shook his head. That just would not do. Three days was far too long, they would have to move faster. He was glad that he could tap into Youko's youkai abilities and use his speed to his advantage. When… no… _if_ he grew tired, he could always hand control over to Youko and the kitsune could continue on while he rested. Grasping Kagome's wrist, he stopped her and nodded his head toward his back.

"Get on, we need to pick up the pace if we want to find Kouga and arrive at the final battle in time."

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck. He gently hooked his hands under her thighs and lifted her up onto his back. Youko whined as the miko shifted against them to get more comfortable. Kurama inwardly sighed; this was going to be a long day. Once he was sure she was secure, he took off into the direction Kagome pointed.

They covered twice as much ground as they would have if they had continued at their slow pace they began with. According to Kagome, they would arrive on Kouga's lands by tomorrow evening. When they stopped for the night, Kurama was slightly surprised when Kagome scurried around the small clearing he had stopped at and began gathering wood.

He was even further surprised when the little miko effortlessly started a fire. Before he could say anything, she was back on her feet and making her way toward him. Stopping in front of him, she smiled.

"Can you take a sniff and tell me where the nearest water source is?" she asked.

Without complaint, he lifted his nose to the air and located what his adorable vixen had requested. "There is a stream just beyond those trees. May I ask why?"

"I have to go get dinner silly." She giggled.

Kurama stared at her incredulously. "You can catch fish?"

"Of course, I prefer fish over rabbit…" she murmured, shivering in disgust at a memory he wasn't aware of.

"Inuyasha doesn't do the hunting?" he questioned.

"Majority of the time, yes. But he likes ramen more than anything. So while he enjoys his ramen, Sango and I usually go gather up some fish. They're Kirara's favorite too." She grinned.

"Speaking of the nekos, why didn't you bring Haru with?"

"I wanted him to watch over Shippo until we absolutely need him for the battle. I can take care of myself, and even if I couldn't, I've got you." she smiled.

"Nothing will harm you as long as I'm here." He stated seriously.

"And that's why I'm not too worried about leaving Haru behind." She smiled before pecking him on the cheek and making her way to where he had told her the stream was. Rolling his eyes with a smile, he followed the miko, curious of how skilled she was at surviving on her own. He stood at the shore and watched as Kagome rolled up the bottom of her jeans and made her way into the water.

He had to admit that he was impressed. Even Youko was proud of their petite miko's quickness and concentration. She stood about four feet into the small stream and remained completely still as she watched the fish swim by. Once one swam close enough, her hand whipped into the water and snatched the fish up. Grinning in triumph, she threw the fish toward him. He, of course, caught it effortlessly.

"You're moderately quick for being in your human form." He commented after she threw her third fish in his direction.

She smiled slightly. "When you spend majority of your time dodging and running from demons, you kinda build up your stamina as well as your speed."

He chuckled softly, trying to cover his concern. He knew that Kagome had only learned of her ability to change into a demon several months ago. If she had been spending all her time before that in this era, which she had, then that meant she was human the entire time… and rather vulnerable. He didn't even want to think of how many times she had been put into danger or received a fatal injury that nearly took her life.

*She's fairly tough for a mere mortal* Youko remarked.

His thoughts were cut short when Kagome made her way over to him, taking the fish from his grasp and smiling up at him. "You ready for some dinner?"

Kagome was a wonderful chief. She knew how to cook the fish perfectly without using any spices. Not like they had any to begin with… After dinner, Kurama watched as Kagome cleaned up after them. He was curious of how and where she planned to sleep. Once she was finished and had added several more chunks of wood to their burning fire, Kagome plopped down onto the ground and laid back. Rolling over onto her side, she sighed and closed her eyes.

*Oh no, this will not do.* Youko growled in disapproval. There was no way in hell that their vixen was going to sleep on the cold hard ground.

Kurama stood from his place by the fire and made his way over to Kagome. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he bent down and lifted the miko into his arms. She gasped in surprised before casting him a look of confusion. He sent her a glance of displeasure as he carried her to a tree that sat closest to the fire. Sitting at the base of the tree with his back against it, he settled her in his lap with her back resting against his chest.

"Now you can sleep." He informed her. She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

* * *

Youko was the first to wake the next morning to one of the most wonderful feelings in the world. Kurama was fast asleep so Youko took this opportunity to take complete control. His gaze traveled down to the miko slumbering in his lap and he groaned softly when she shifted once more. Her back was still against his chest, her head resting against his shoulder, and that meant her rear end was positioned just below his stomach.

Every time she moved, her backside would rub against his crotch and that was what woke him in the first place. Youko whimpered as she moved again, but with more force this time. This was more of a grind than a rub… and if she continued she was either going to drive him insane or end up on her back with him on top of her ready to drive into her heated core.

But he knew he couldn't perform the latter. Despite the fact that he constantly pouted about not bedding her yet, Youko agreed and respected Kurama's choice to wait until she was ready for them to move that far. He would not force the miko to do what she did not desire… but that didn't mean he couldn't tease and taunt his little vixen.

She shifted once more and this time he growled low in his chest. The rumbling caused her to wake and stretch, succeeding in only pressing herself further against him.

"Stop stirring unless you wish for me to take you on the forest floor." He growled.

Kagome stiffened and muttered an apology. "What are you doing out? Have you come to play?" Kagome questioned as she turned a smirk up to the silver kitsune.

"Do not tempt me, love." He purred, pushing his hips upward in order to press his already slightly hard member against her ass. "I don't believe you comprehend precisely what you do to me."

Kagome turned a deep shade of red when she felt the proof of his words. Though she was embarrassed, her mind was clouded over with lust. She wanted to give herself to Youko… and Kurama but she didn't think it would be wise to proceed to that extreme yet. They didn't need to give Naraku any other possible methods toward destroying their lives. "I'm sorry… is there anything I can do to help?"

Before Kagome could blink, she found herself pinned to the ground under a very handsome kitsune. "Oh there is plenty you can do to help…" he smirked, pressing his entire body down against hers.

Trying to hold back her blush, she rolled her eyes up at the kitsune. She knew he wouldn't force her to move any faster than she was ready for, so therefore knew this was him just having some fun. "Oh you wish."

His smirked turned to an all out pout as he pulled himself off her. "You have no idea, love."

Kagome nearly laughed at her pouting kitsune. He just looked so cute when he didn't get what he wanted. Almost like a child that was scolded not to have any cookies before dinner. Pulling herself to her feet, she moved to stand behind the pouting youkai and bent at her hips. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she kissed him on the cheek. Smirking to herself, she leaned up and brought her lips to his ear.

"Don't worry… you'll get what you want soon." She whispered into his cute kitsune ears before blowing into it softly and making her way over to the now dead camp fire. His ears twitched as he tried to register what she had told him. A smirk spread across his features as he turned his golden gaze to the miko walking toward the stream to clean herself up. She would be his soon… there was no doubt about that.

* * *

A/N:

Chapter nine is fiiiiiinished! Hope everyone enjoyed ^_^ OH!! And by the way. Thanks to my friend Jackie, I just learned how to make my own anime music videos!! I posted up my very first AMV on YouTube so I hope everyone will go take a peek! It's called Anything for You InuKag AMV. I would reeeeeally appreciate it and it would be _awesome_ if you guys put comments on it… Thank you Jackie for the first comment ^_^ and helping choose the song. R&R!!!

Here's the link to watch my AMV

.com/watch?v=5pU1p3-JJ5M

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Ten: Future Girls


	10. Future Girls

***~****Future Girls****~***

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did!

*Youko*

~Hiei~

-Kurama-

'_thoughts_'

Chapter 10: Future Girls

Kagome twitched as another giggle blew past her lips. "Stop Youko please!" she said between snickers.

Youko chuckled as he squeezed her legs once more only to be rewarded with the miko's shriek.

"Youko! I… I can't breath!" she managed to say amid her laughter, burying her face between his shoulder blades and cackling into the fabric of his shirt.

"If you are still able to speak, then apparently you can breath." He chuckled.

That morning Kurama had agreed to let Youko remain in control for the day. Since they were in the feudal era they didn't have to worry about blending in with humans. After taking a quick bath, Kagome dried off and pulled her clothes on before jumping onto Youko's back and directing him to where they had to go.

While the silver kitsune was dashing through the trees, he had lowered his grasp on Kagome's legs, closer to her knees, so he could pull her up further. When he had tightened his grip at the lower area of her leg, Kagome burst into a fit of giggles as her leg flinched away from his touch. It only took him a moment to realize she was ticklish and had yet to cease his torment on the poor helpless miko. She was now laughing so hard that she was practically gasping for breath.

After a few more minutes of her begging him to stop before she passed out from lack of air or died from laughing so hard, he finally slid his grip up higher to her mid thighs. A large grin was still plastered to his face long after she had regained her breath. Youko honestly couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun… running through the fresh air of the forest with the only woman that had actually captured his heart.

He was enjoying every minute of that day. For the first time in a long time… Youko felt happy. _Truly_ happy. He finally understood why so many before him had relished their memories of love and cherished it. He appreciated why so many had died fighting to protect this thing called love. Why they fought forlove and didn't mind giving their lives for it. He now understood what it felt like to actually be _in_ love.

Kagome rested her chin on his shoulder and smiled brightly when he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. To see that beautiful smile directed at him… and him alone brought joy to his heart. His entire being flooded with pride and accomplishment with the knowledge that the breathtakingly stunning miko that he was carrying was his first true love… and somehow he knew she felt the same for him. He swore he'd be the happiest demon in all three realms if he would be granted with the gift of waking up to see her lying next to him every morning.

A small smile spread across his features as he thought of why he loved Kagome so much. It was her personality, her forgivingness, and caring, loving, friendly, intelligent, observant, trusting characteristics. How stubborn she could be… how sexy she was when she was angry… her irresistible pout when she didn't get what she wanted… the purity of her aura alone… her smile that could brighten anyone's darkest day.

The pure joy in her laughter, her clumsiness, the silly grin she would give them once she got back on her feet after proving said clumsiness. Her exception of demons, her beautiful brown eyes, and of course he couldn't leave out how much he loved the rough and playful side of her. And last but definitely not least, her intoxicatingly wonderful scent.

Youko was quite surprised with himself that he was able to create a list so long that didn't include one remark about her perfect body and how desperately he wanted to claim it. He still did of course, but he realized that he loved her for more than just her looks. He smirked to himself when he realized he had literally shocked Kurama into silence. If he were in control at the moment, his mouth would be hanging open and his eyes wide in astonishment.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome whispered as she removed one of her arms from around his neck so she could reach up and stroke his silky soft ears.

He purred softly as his tail moved to brush along her thighs. "You."

Kagome blushed slightly and smiled. "I'm overjoyed to hear that and I hate to say this but we're almost there. We can walk the rest of the way." She informed him and he slowed to a stop. Placing her back on her feet, Youko wrapped his silver tail around her waist and pulled her close beside him as they began walking.

Smiling to herself, Kagome brushed her fingers through Youko's soft tail. She could sense the demons around them and glanced up at Youko to see him on high alert. His adorable ears were darting in every direction to catch any sounds around them. She wasn't too worried because they were only minutes away from Kouga's den. Every member of his pack knew her scent and knew not to harm her.

On the journey here, Kagome had pondered on how she possibly fell for two completely different men at the same time. Though she didn't have to worry about it considered being cheating because both the men she had fallen for shared one body. She didn't worry about them being jealous either because she loved them both equally the same, just for different reasons.

Youko was the overprotective, aggressive, sex crazy, sneaky, playful one while Kurama was polite, caring, always worrying about her well being, yet still knew how to turn her on without trying very hard. She considered them her own personal example of Yin and Yang. Without one, she couldn't have the other. Kurama was the good one, always trying to please everyone and keep peace. Youko was her sexy bad boy that tried to rile things up and make them exciting.

Her thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when she felt Kouga's jewel shards speeding toward them. Asking Youko to stop, she dropped down from his back and stood beside him as they awaited the wolf prince's arrival. She wasn't surprised when she eventually saw the large twister headed straight for them only to disappear at the last second. She was also not astonished to see Kouga standing before her grasping her hands softly.

A fierce and deadly growl slowly formed in Youko's chest as he glared at the wolf standing much to close to his potential mate. Kagome had warned him that Kouga thought she was his woman and he was sure he could control himself but actually witnessing the demon touching his vixen was a completely different story than hearing about it.

Kagome smiled sheepishly and slowly pulled her hands from Kouga's grasp. "Hello Kouga."

"It's good to see you Kagome, I was worried that mutt face wouldn't be able to keep you safe without me around." He snorted as his gaze turned to the silver haired demon standing behind Kagome only to realize it wasn't Inuyasha.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my turf?!" Kouga snarled.

"This is Youko, but that's not important right now. Kouga you have to listen to me, the final battle is approaching." Kagome said, not quite thinking of how her words might have affected Youko.

The kitsune in question was currently staring at Kagome's back blankly. He wasn't important? That was what she had said right? His ears drooped slightly as his attention wavered. How could he have been so idiotic to actually believe that he had a chance with such a perfect woman? He wasn't important to her…

"So we need you to fight on our side against Naraku and his army." Kagome concluded.

"Of course Kagome, anything for you. I still need to get my revenge for Kagura killing my pack." He growled angrily.

"I understand, but we need to hurry. You can gather whatever allies you have and find us. We'll need all the help we can get." Kagome said quietly.

"Not a problem, we'll meet up with you and the mutt in time for the battle." He assured before dashing off to assemble his allies.

Sighing in relief, Kagome turned a bright smile to Youko and began walking back toward the direction they came. Youko quietly followed behind her without a word. After the first hour of traveling back in complete silence, Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Turning on her heel, she fixed her gaze on the kitsune lagging behind her.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"So suddenly I'm important once more?" he questioned sharply, avoiding her gaze.

Kagome groaned as she realized what she had done. She didn't mean for her words to insult him. She wasn't saying Youko was unimportant, but was merely trying to avert Kouga's attention away from him so they didn't start fighting. She hadn't thought that her comment would hurt the kitsune so. Sighing to herself, Kagome made her way over to him and waited for him to look at her.

"I didn't mean it like that Youko." she said when he refused to meet her gaze. Still, he did not turn to look at her and she already felt bad enough. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him tightly and rested her head against his chest.

"I didn't mean that you were unimportant Youko. I was just trying to avert Kouga's attention away from you so a fight didn't break lose. Knowing you, just one of Kouga's remarks about you stealing his 'woman' would have been enough to set you off on a killing spree."

A soft growl rumbled in his chest, but that was the only response she received from the kitsune. Sighing to herself, Kagome reached up and softly rubbed his smooth ears. "I'm sorry… ok?" she said, looking up at him with the best pout she could possibly muster.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and groaned. Who could possibly stay angry at that face? So maybe he did over react a little, but it was worth it since he was able to get her this close to him. Smirking, he didn't give the miko a chance the back away before he pressed his lips against hers firmly. With the added sensation of her stroking his ears, Youko was practically in heaven.

Kagome's eyes fluttered shut as she returned his kiss. She gasped slightly when his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer while his tail entwined around her thigh securely. He took complete advantage of her gasp and slipped his tongue through her parted lips and relished in the delicious taste that lingered after he parted to let her breath. Lust filled his entire being as he watched her chest heave from her deep long breaths.

He was tempted to lower her to the ground and pound into her… or perhaps press her firmly against one of the many trees that surrounded them and allow her perfectly toned legs to wrap around his waist to keep her in place. With the way her luscious body was pressed against his at the moment and the slowly increasing scent of her arousal, Youko was finding it difficult to pull away from the miko.

"You don't have to worry about Kouga… you're the one I love." She whispered so softly that he almost didn't hear her. His surprised golden eyes shot up to meet her chocolate brown ones only to see complete honestly in them. He smiled and kissed her once more, though more passionately.

"You are the first to ever capture my heart… and the first I gladly hand it over to." He said as he held her close.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of it as long as you do the same with mine." She smiled.

"No need to fret, your love is the most precious treasure I've ever received and will be treated with great care." He promised as he leaned down to bury his nose in her hair. Nuzzling her neck lovingly, he gently grazed one of his fangs along the skin of her neck. When she flinched, he pulled away with a smirk. Kagome reached a hand up to her neck to brush her fingers along the mark he had placed on her neck before turning a questioning look up to him.

"It's a temporary claim. Any demon that comes near us will sense my aura and understand that you are taken." He explained.

"But Youko…"

"Don't worry; it will fade by the end of the day. Naraku will not sense our connection." He interrupted her.

Kagome smiled slightly. So he understood that she didn't want Naraku to have the upper hand of knowing their relationship status. At least they were on the same page, but then what was the point of placing the temporary mark in the first place?

"If you're wondering why I marked you then, it is because when my scent and aura is more entwined with yours, it makes it far easier for me to not throw you to the ground and make you mine repeatedly." He continued to explain. Kagome blushed slightly at this and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips before pulling away.

"We should… uhhh get going. Everyone is probably waiting for us to find them." she stuttered.

* * *

"This is a bunch of bull! Why can't this bastard come out and fight like a man!" Yusuke yelled in irritation.

For the last few days, they had been working on locating Naraku's castle… and Yusuke was beginning to believe what Sango was saying about it being near impossible to find him. Inuyasha had already returned with his half brother and they were still waiting on Kagome and Kurama. It's been a week since they left Kaede's village to being their search and only a day after they began, it was apparent that Naraku knew what was happening.

During the second day of their travels, Naraku sent several of his puppets to test their strength. It wasn't enough of course seeing as Hiei was able to dispatch all seven of them without much effort. With that show of power, Naraku continued to send assassins in their direction, each of them failing to complete their task. Hiei was even able to scare information out of the last demon that attacked them.

He explained that they were mere distractions while Naraku finished building his strength and collecting his army together. He made it very clear that the final battle was going to begin within the next few days. Aki began to worry about Kagome and Kurama when even Kouga and several of his fighters met up with them before them. Sango assured the fire girl that Kagome was probably just taking a detour back to Kaede's to pick up the nekos before they made their way to meet up with them.

Sango was proven to be correct when the two kitsunes, along with all four nekos, appeared the following night. Everyone was on edge when Kagome and Kurama arrived. They could practically taste the evil aura that could only belong to Naraku. Hiei, Kurama, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were the only one's that didn't sleep that night. Kurama refused to let Kagome out of his sight and had the miko sleeping in his lap.

Hiei had positioned himself in the tree closest to Sango and Kagome smirked when she noticed this before she had fallen asleep. Everyone else was scattered across their campsite with their weapons at their sides. The nekos slept near their mistresses, partly awake so they could leap into battle and protect them if the need arose.

Thankfully, Naraku wasn't attempting to play dirty and hadn't ordered any demons to attack them the entire night. This of course meant only one thing… the final battle would begin that morning.

Everyone was awake at the crack of dawn. The girls agreed that since no one but Inuyasha, Miroku and the yu yu gang knew about their true identities that they would fight without transforming until they really needed their demon power. It was to serve as a secret weapon against Naraku and his army and would hopefully be enough to defeat him without any losses on their side.

Sango strapped Hiraikotsu to her back as Kagome slung her bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder. Since Keiko didn't have any special powers or fighting skills in her human form, she was to stay near Kagome since the miko could only attack from a slightly farther range. They would also be protected by Haru and Shiro so no demons could reach them while Kagome attacked from off the battlefield.

Once everyone was prepared, they all made their way toward where Naraku's dark miasma clouded the sky in the distance. It didn't take them long to arrive at the large open clearing that Naraku's large army waited. The vile hanyou and his spawn stood behind the lines of demons. Hakudoshi was at his left, Kagura at his right, along with Kanna.

"So this is it! This will decide who will win the Shikon No Tama once and for all!" Naraku smirked, his gaze focusing on Kagome who was glaring with pure hatred at both him and Hakudoshi. He was slightly curious of her hostility. The miko was usually the least violent but as he was gazing at her now, he could spot the true anger and desire for revenge settling in her dark glare.

Naraku's gaze of the miko was blocked when the odd red headed demon stepped in front of her, his glare far more threatening than the little miko's. His smirk returned as he saw the possessive nature reveal itself from not only the red head but the short demon dressed in black and the dark haired boy as well. So they not only added several demons to their alliance, but also more humans… interesting.

"Stop your yackin and get your cowardly ass over here!" Inuyasha growled as he stepped forward at the head of the group.

"Ah, Inuyasha… so eager to die?" he chuckled darkly as he ordered his demons forth to begin their attack.

There were far more demons than they had first expected. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga were slowly hacking their way toward Naraku who had yet to move from his spot since the battle began. The spirit detectives, as well as Sango and Miroku were working on destroying the army of demons but they just kept coming.

Kagome stayed out of reach of any attacking demons with the help of Haru and Shiro. Keiko and Aki stood behind Kagome to watch her back just in case. Aki held back her fire powers because she wanted to use them as a last resort, along with them transforming. It was best if they underestimated them and they were able to catch them off guard.

It wasn't long before Kagome ran out of arrows and was rendered useless for the time being. So now they were to follow their plan and Kagome, Aki, and Keiko were to remain out of the battle unless the need arose for them to transform. Naraku, Hakudoshi, Kagura, and Kanna were still standing at the exact same spot as before. There were so many demons that no one had the chance to even reach them yet.

Kagome was beginning to grow irritated with merely standing on the side and watching the battle rage on. Naraku's army was slowly being defeated but it seemed to be taking days, not to mention everyone was bound to be getting tired soon. Most of the fighters were already injured in some way and that was slowing them down badly enough. Finally the last of the demons were destroyed and everyone felt relief that perhaps no one would be fatally injured in this battle.

They were wrong of course. Just as Hiei cut down the last demon and Inuyasha leapt to attack Naraku, tentacles erupted from the ground and captured majority of their allies. Youko, who had taken over half way through the battle, was pinned to the ground. Hiei was wrapped against a nearby tree while Sesshomaru was bound completely. Inuyasha was in a similar situation as his half brother but Naraku was slowly dragging the hanyou toward him.

Naraku ordered Kagura to take out Kouga and for Kanna to steal the monk's soul. Hakudoshi stepped forward to fight Sango as Naraku prepared to absorb Inuyasha and increase his powers. Youko was being dragged behind Inuyasha and that's when Kagome lost control. An angry growl tore from her throat as she stepped onto the battlefield, Keiko and Aki right behind her.

Purification rose from Kagome's body as her anger grew and Aki allowed her flames to engulf her entire body. Kagome's purification looked similar to Aki's flames, just a faded purple color instead of burning red. Surprised by the sudden threat, Naraku sent forth several more tentacles. Hakudoshi even changed his course of action and averted his attention to the pissed miko and fire girl.

A large barrier flew up around the three girls as the tentacles approached. They turned to dust and Naraku smirked. "This just grew more exciting. Hakudoshi, kill the silver kitsune." He ordered and Kagome snapped.

**We are the future girls!  
**

"Forbidden Crystal Power!"

The other girls reached for their broaches and followed after Kagome.

"Forbidden Aqua Power!"

"Forbidden Ruby Power!"

"Forbidden Sapphire Power!"

**Diamonds**** and castles  
Heroes, kings and battles  
A world full of shiny ****stones**** and pearls  
**

Time seemed to freeze as everyone watched the four completely human girls transform into full demons. Their clothing changed to matching uniforms and the power that emitted from each of them surprised those who didn't know of their true identity. Kagome opened her silver eyes and smirked at the shocked looks on Naraku and Hakudoshi's faces.

**Times are now changing  
All of this means nothing  
In this crazy universe  
Cause were the future girls  
**

Without hesitation, Kagome leapt forward with remarkable speed and cut Youko loose. Aki, Keiko, and Sango helped release the others from Naraku's hold as Kagome dove into battle against Hakudoshi… she had a score to settle with him. Hiei stepped forward to take on Kagura since Kouga was too injured to fight while Aki, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara took on Kanna. Everyone else centered their attention on destroying Naraku.

**  
****And we move round and round in circles  
Round and round again  
Cause our ****mission**** is the future  
And the future never ends**

Kagome threw her purifying shards at the demon after dodging his sword. She took note that Hakudoshi was just as fast as he was in the future but his skill wasn't anywhere near as great. Though it was still good enough that Kagome needed to stay on her guard and watch his every move if she wanted to win this battle. Putting a decent amount of her power into her fist, she punched the demon straight in the jaw when he came down to swipe at her with his sword once more.

**  
****We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!  
We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
And the future never ends  
**

Youko kept a close eye on Kagome while he tried to find an opening in Naraku's defenses. If they could just get a direct hit to the damn hanyou, they could take him out. But he held a strong barrier around him that seemed to be unbreakable. Hearing Kagome cry out, he turned to see Hakudoshi get his first hit to her back, slashing his sword along the fabric. Youko winced in pain as one of Naraku's roots plunged through his stomach, his lack of attention was quickly taken advantage of… and that was Youko's mistake.

**  
****Space crew recruiters  
Data and ****computers****  
All part of modern life on earth  
**

"Fox pay attention!" Hiei snarled as he leapt threw and dodged Kagura's Dance of Blades once more. Glaring up at the wind witch, he unsheathed his sword and sped toward her. He was impressed that she was able to follow his quick movements and effectively dodge his attacks. It mattered not though; it would only be a matter of time before he pushed his katana through her hollow chest. There was no way in hell this pathetic excuse for a demon was going to defeat him.

**Faster and better  
Nothing lasts forever  
In this crazy universe  
Cause were the future girls  
**

Kanna proved to be a far more difficult opponent than they had first expected. They had been warned of the albino girl's deadly ability to steal souls with her mirror as well as her capability to reflect attacks but Yusuke seemed to not care. He carelessly fired his Spirit Gun at the demon child repeatedly, only retrieving the same results every time. Once his attack would reach her, she would hold her mirror in the way and the spirit gun would bounce off and return to them twice as strong.

**  
****And we move round and round in circles  
Round and round again  
Cause our ****mission**** is the future  
And the future never ends!  
**

Hearing that Youko was in trouble but refusing to repeat the same mistake as she did the last time she battled Hakudoshi, Kagome delivered a kick to her opponent's stomach before spinning around and throwing a punch straight to his face. Flipping over him, she was now facing the direction Naraku and the others were but still had Hakudoshi in her sights. Quickly searching for Youko, she found him still fighting but with a gaping hole in his stomach.

**We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!  
We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
And the future never ends  
**

Hiei smirked as he finally found his opening and leapt toward Kagura. Just as she was about to deliver her Dance of the Dragon attack, he disappeared from her sights and repositioned himself behind her. Without hesitation, he plunged his sword through her back, satisfied when he saw the blood slip down his blade and the wind witch fall to the ground limp. With that taken care of, the hybrid moved on to assist in the defeat of Naraku.

**We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!  
We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
And the future never ends!  
**

Aki and Keiko fell to their knees as Kanna continued to steal their souls. Yusuke was injured from the reflect of his own attack and Kuwabara was already unable to fight since he was missing half his soul. Pissed, Yusuke charged up one last Spirit Gun as Aki and Keiko built up to combine their attacks with his. With the remaining of his strength, he released his attack. Aki threw her flames toward the spirit gun, increasing the power of the attack while Keiko used her power over wind to throw Kanna's mirror from her grasp. The albino demon could only stare with wide surprised eyes as her life came to an end and the souls trapped in her mirror were released.

**  
****Round and round in circles  
Round and round again  
Cause our mission is the future (future~)..  
**

Everyone but Kagome was fighting to break down Naraku's barrier and destroy him once and for all. Kagome was still occupied with her fight against Hakudoshi but she was also doing her best to keep watch over her friends fighting across the battlefield from her. She could tell they were growing tired, especially Youko and Inuyasha, who were fatally injured but still fighting. Those who were unable to fight any longer were watching from afar, hoping for the best and cursing themselves for using up all their energy or getting injured.

**And we move round and round in circles  
Round and round again  
Cause our mission is the future  
And the future never ends  
****  
**

Kagome spotted the weakness in Naraku's barrier just as Hakudoshi drove his sword through her shoulder. Kagome smirked as she realized that she also found Hakudoshi's weakness. She had been trying to get near enough to him so she could touch him but he was smart enough not to let her come in contact with him. He knew that just one touch and he would be purified but when he took the attack to plunge his katana through her, he brought himself close enough to Kagome for her to reach him. Moving quickly so he couldn't escape, Kagome grabbed hold of Hakudoshi's arm and pushed her purification through his skin. His screams of pain were silenced as he turned to dust.

**We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!  
We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
And the future never ends!  
**

Doing her best to ignore the excruciating pain that throbbed through her arm, Kagome rushed to reach everyone else. She dropped to her knees as she reached Youko's side and pushed the palms of her hands to the ground. With a smirk toward the dark hanyou, she pushed all her power into the roots below the soil. Combining her purification into the roots, she manipulated them to push up from the ground directly beneath Naraku. Everyone watched as the purification laced roots tore into Naraku and he fell to the same fate of Hakudoshi.

**  
****We are the future girls!**

Kagome held her shoulder and winced in pain as she fell to the ground completely. She could hear people calling her name but it was so far away… so just hoped that someone would gather Naraku's shards of the jewel before they were stolen.

Youko rushed to Kagome's side and pulled her into his arms. His gaping wound was still bleeding but he didn't care at the moment, all that mattered was if Kagome was going to be ok. Haru limped his way over to them, as well as Kirara, Shiro, and Koro. Haru stood before Youko and growled low in his chest. Youko nodded and stood as best he could. Once he was on his feet, he used all his strength to lift Kagome up onto Haru's back. The neko whimpered softly from the pain in one of his injured paws but was determined to carry Kagome back to the safety of Kaede's village.

Hiei, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were the only ones not fatally injured. Inuyasha was placed on Kirara's back while Aki and Kuwabara climbed onto Koro and Keiko and Yusuke on Shiro. Hiei lifted Sango into his arms and everyone took off back toward the village. Youko refused to slow Haru down or injure him further by allowing the neko to carry him so he ground his teeth together and dealt with the pain of his many injures as he ran beside Haru.

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start. She flew up into a sitting position and her panicked eyes searched the small hut. Everyone was there… safe and alive. She wasn't surprised that her miko powers healed her wounds already but she was shocked to see that everyone else was also healed. Before she could ask, Sango sat in front of Kagome and presented to the miko the complete and whole Shikon No Tama.

"Youko picked up the pieces before we left and once we arrived here, he was going to put all the pieces together in the bottle with our shards but once all the shards were in your aura, it fused together and we were all healed." The slayer explained.

Kagome turned to gaze at the red head sitting behind her. He apparently had her resting against him before she woke so suddenly. He smiled to her softly and she leaned back to kiss him softly on the lips. "Thank you."

"Get a room you two!" Yusuke complained jokingly.

"Don't need to, we already have one waiting for us at home." She grinned.

"Whoa… too much information there Kags!" Yusuke chuckled.

"Wait! Before we get off subject here, what do we do with the Shikon?" Keiko asked.

Kagome turned her gaze down to the jewel and smiled. She knew her wish was slightly selfish but that didn't matter. She would take whatever punishment the jewel would take… as long as she could see her friends happy.

"I wish for Kohaku and Kikyou to have a second chance at life." She said so softly that only Kurama heard her.

The jewel glowed brightly before exploding in a rainbow of colors that looked like a firework. Kikyou and Kohaku materialized into the hut from thin air and Keiko, Aki, Sango, and Kagome's demon features suddenly appeared. Sango stared at her younger brother with wide watery eyes before diving toward him and pulling him into a tight hug.

Kikyou thanked Kagome for wishing for her to have a second chance and promised to make the most of it. It was also quite obvious that the punishment for her wish was for the Forbidden Jewels to remain in their demon forms. This of course made it more difficult for them to be in the human realm but Kagome was sure they could find some kind of concealment spell.

Leaning her back against Kurama's chest, she smiled as she pulled him down into a passionate kiss and whispered how much she loved him. It didn't matter what she was or where, as long as her friends and love were there with her… she could overcome anything.

* * *

A/N:

OMG!!! Can you guys believe it? This is the last chapter Future Girls has officially come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed it! I sure had fun writing this fic I would like to thank all of you that have supported me throughout this entire time. Thank you all! I also just love the enthusiasm in some of the reviews!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!! Well…. R&R…. The End

~*Icyfire*~

PS!! Be sure to check out my other fics ^_^ I'm going to work on finishing A Heart So Pure since that fic hasn't been updated for FAR too long now! Well, see you all later!


End file.
